Ouran Ai
by Levita
Summary: Haruhi and friends are about to get a new friend and member in their club...only it's a girl, who has one heck of a secret. KaoruXOC and mostly HaruhiXHikaru, but some HaruhiXTamaki. Full summary inside. Under revision
1. Chapter 1

Heyyy, this is my first Ouran High fic. I hope you people enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

**Summary** A new girl is coming to Ouran. She is definitely rich, hardcore, a bit of an idiot, and a model. What happens when the Host club meets her? Well, one thing's for sure, friends will be made, couples will be put together, and love will definitely bloom. Oh, and secrets will be exposed. Welcome to the dark side, Ouran. Pairings: TamaxHaruxHika, KaoruxOC, some KyouyaxOC

**Warning: **My original character is not perfect.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ouran High, only my character Kumiko Sakurai.

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sky was blue and speckled with fluffy white clouds. The winds blew softly and rustled the leaves. Birds chirped happy tunes, watching students walk to school. The sight was that of a fairytale land until the peacefulness was suddenly disturbed by bells ringing from a clock tower signaling the start of school. With that warning, students began to rush to their classes, all except one girl.

The girl with brown hair and white highlighted bangs stayed standing on one of the walkways of the school's grounds. She looked around with a critical eye and held the bag that she was carrying even tighter.

"Tche, so this is Ouran?" she mumbled these seemingly haughty words with a quivering voice. Stomping across the courtyard of Ouran high school, the girl went about to look for room 1-A.

* * *

Haruhi was just sitting down in her seat when Hikaru and Koaru waltzed in. "Mina! There's going to be a new student!" The twins declared proudly. The classroom started to bustle with excitement. It had been a long time since a new student came.

Haruhi looked at the two annoyed, "Mao, why are you guys so excited? It's just a new student."

"We hadn't had a new student in a long time," Hikaru pointed out.

"Yeah, the last time we had a new student was when you transfered here," Kaoru pointed at Haruhi.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Whatever." The teacher then walked into the room.

"Class, settle down," The teacher yelled at the students, "As many of you may already know, we will be having a new student today. Her name is Kumiko Sakurai."

Hikaru tapped his pen against his cheek, "Hmm, I heard that surname before…Sakurai…Sakurai…"

Kaoru clapped his hands together while a light bulb clicked in his head, "Ohh, I remember! Sakurai! Sakurai Corps: one of the leading software companies in the world."

"But isn't that company in America?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru nodded, "I wonder why the heiress would be in Japan if the companies are mainly in the US?" The other two shrugged and went back to listening to the teacher.

"Now, she should be here by now. I wonder where she is?" the teacher thought out loud.

The class looked around as if the student would suddenly appear out of thin air. To their dissatisfaction, she still remained MIA.

Meanwhile… the girl cursed as she ran through out the hallways. "Damn it, I should have gotten a map of this place!" she cried in frustration, "Stupid Kumiko! I'm so stupid. Now I'm going to get in trouble for being late!" The girl named Kumiko began to run even faster. Her large purse, mainly used as a book bag flew lifelessly as she ran in circles around the school.

The class was starting to grow restless as the new student was still not present. Haruhi sighed as she desperately wished for the class to start already so she could learn. Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting behind her playing pranks on other students. Suddenly the door burst open. A bag or purse filled with books came flying into the room. The students stared wide eyed as it ended up hitting the teacher. A girl then came running into the room.

"OMG! I'm so sorry," the girl apologized while panting.

The teacher slowly trudged over to the girl and handed her, the bag, "You're late Ms. Sakurai."

The girl scratched her head, "Eh heh, sorry. I got lost."

The teacher then examined her attire, "Sakurai! Why aren't you wearing the school's uniform?"

"Huh? Oh, the pamphlet for the school didn't say there was a dress code. Besides, that stupid uniform was ugly. I threw it away after I received it in the mail," the girl shrugged carelessly. Some girls gasped at Kumiko's comment about the school uniform.

By the now, the whole class was staring at her. They took in the fact that the girl with brown hair and white highlights on her bangs was very beautiful and had a nice body. They also noticed belatedly that the girl wasn't wearing the school uniform. Instead, she was wearing a shirt that looked foreign and a jeans skirt with gray leggings underneath.

"Ms. Sakurai that was not an appropriate action for you to do." The teacher sighed, "Anyway class, this is Kumiko Sakurai. Would you like to introduce yourself Sakurai-san?"

Kumiko turned to the teacher, "Call me Kumiko or Kumi, Sakurai-san is too formal for me. Anyway, yeah. The name's Kumiko! I came from the US. Ugh…I'm here because I was sent here to model…and ah yeah."

A student raised her hand, "What about your family?"

"What about them?" Kumiko asked.

"Aren't they here too?"

"Um, here at this school?" Kumiko asked, "Or Japan?"

"Japan," the girl stared at Kumiko as if she were mentally insane.

"No, I came here alone to get a _better understanding of my culture_, and to model!" Kumiko added the last part happily.

"Wait, aren't you Japanese?" Hikaru yelled out, "Then why do you have brown and white hair?"

"The white hair is highlights. I have brown hair because I'm not full Japanese," Kumiko answered him.

"So, what exactly is with your clothes? I've never seen them before," another girl asked.

"Oh, it's from a popular store from my home town," Kumiko told her.

"It's very pretty. What's the store's name?" the same girl asked.

"I think it was either Diesel, or Ruel…I don't remember," Kumiko shrugged.

"What do you model for?" another girl asked.

"Um, not much. Just clothing stores from where I come from. I'm here to model for the Hitachiin clothing line though," Kumiko answered.

"Hey, that's us!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled and high five each other.

"What's America like?"

"Where did you live?"

"Will you go out with me?" more questions were bombarded at Kumiko.

The teacher finally stopped the class from asking more questions after a few more minutes. She instructed Kumiko to sit next to Haruhi and Host Club fan girls immediately glared at Kumiko. Kumiko sweat dropped at their angry glares and ignored them.

"Hello, Haruhi is it?" Kumiko asked.

Haruhi nodded, "Nice to meet you Kumiko-san."

"No, just Kumiko or Kumi," Kumiko told him.

Haruhi smiled, "Hello Kumiko. So, how do you like Ouran?"

Kumiko sighed exasperatedly, "It's so big. I already got lost here."

Haruhi laughed, "Yeah, it's pretty big. Ora, this is Hikaru and Kaoru." Haruhi pointed to the two monkeys behind her.

Kumiko smiled at them, "Ah, so you guys are the sons of the designer I'm going to be modeling for."

Hikaru looked Kumiko up and down, "Yup, you are definitely a model."

Kumiko rolled her eyes, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Hey, by the way do you want to meet our club later? It's after school," Kaoru asked.

"Ah…" Kumiko looked at Haruhi.

Haruhi shook his head, "Trust me you don-" However, Hikaru put his hand in front of Haruhi's mouth.

Kumiko looked at Kaoru unsure, "Well, I guess…since I'm free today."

Haruhi moaned, "Ugh, you just got yourself into the biggest mess of your life." She had no idea how right she was.

Kumiko had become friends with Haruhi rather quickly. They shared many things in common. They were almost like sisters…ahem, siblings. During the day, Koaru found himself staring at Kumiko. It was odd since he normally wouldn't stare at anything. The boy was confused with the thought and sought help from his brother. However, his brother didn't know either. In the end, Kaoru decided to just brush off the feeling.

Hikaru meanwhile was just plain bored. Sure he had thought Kumiko was cool and all, but his interest was still focused mainly on Haruhi, AKA: his toy. Speaking of Haruhi, she found Kumiko to be a great friend. They had become amicas in a matter of minutes. They both shared common interests. Haruhi even found out that Kumiko wore normal clothing and did not call people like her 'commoners'.

When the time finally came for school to end, Kumiko walked with the rest of her classmates and friend to the third music classroom. They walked in; only to have rose petals blow in their faces. Kumiko bit back a shriek in surprise and looked around. The music room wasn't a normal room. Instead there were sofas and couches and fountains and tables and all sorts of things.

A smooth voice then said, "Oh! We have a new customer." Kumiko turned to the voice of the new speaker. She gazed at the person and inspected him. He was about three inches taller then her. (Kumiko was five foot-nine.)He had blonde hair and blues eyes, and had the looks of a prince. "Well, my lady. What's your name?" the person bent down and took her hand and kissed it.

Kumiko twitched, "AHHH! WHAT'S WITH THIS WEIRD PERSON?"

Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing behind her, "Ah, dono it seems you aren't her type."

The blond 'dono' was currently looking heart broken and sobbed to Haruhi, "Ahhh, she's so mean."

"…She's my friend," Haruhi muttered, "Anyway, Kumiko this is Tamaki-sempai. Tamaki-sempai, this is Kumiko."

"Ah, Kumiko Sakurai; the heiress to Sakurai Corp. also a supermodel for the Hitachiin's as of right now," a new voice said.

Kumiko turned to the new voice and found herself staring at a good looking Japanese boy. Haruhi then spoke, "Kumiko, this is Kyouya-sempai." Kumiko shook hands with the guy.

"I heard about you, my dad always talks about the Ootori's. You must be one of their sons," Kumiko inquired.

Kyouya nodded and gave his trade-mark buisness smile, "I see you have your facts strait."

Kaoru then whispered to Hikaru, "Mou, don't you think the Shadow King is turning up his charms?"

Hikaru nodded, "Yup. Why don't we just leave them be and see what happens."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Who knows what the Shadow King might do? After all, he is the Shadow King," Kaoru muttered to Hikaru.

Haruhi interrupted their side conversation by walking past then. She then turned and said, "I'm going to go change."

"Oh yeah! We have to change too!" the twins announced.

When Kumiko noticed that Haruhi had left, she gasped and broke away from her conversation with Kyouya. "Oh crap, I need to ask Haruhi something!" Kumiko gasped. She dashed towards where Haruhi had disappeared to.

"Wait!" Kyouya called, but it was too late.

The brunet quickly walked into the room. She then walked to the stall labeled 'Haruhi'. "Hey, Haruhi I need your cell phone number and the class notes," with out knocking Kumiko entered the room expecting to see a somewhat toned boy. Being a model, she was used to seeing other people changing. However, Kumiko's eyes widened when she saw a not so flat chest-ed and feminine Haruhi in only a bra. It could only be described as a total 'MO' moment...but only one thought went through Kumiko's head, _OMG! HARUHI IS BI!!! _Kumiko then felt a something blind fold her and knock her out.

When Kumiko came to be, she heard voices. _Oh...crap. I'm dead...but where's the white light? Or am I in hell...not that I wouldn't expect it, _Kumiko thought in panic.

"What are we going to do? Haru-chan's secret will be revealed!"

_What the? Is that cute little voice the voice of God?_

"Uh."

"Should we bash her head so she'll forget?" Kumiko noticed Hikaru's voice.

"That's too harsh," was Kaoru's voice, "Besides, isn't she already knocked out?"

_Okay...maybe I'm not dead._

Kumiko smiled when she heard Kaoru defend her, she then moved a bit so that her back would stop hurting from her awkward position on the ground. "Ah, she's awake!" Kyouya's voice said. Kumiko raised her head to see Haruhi and six other guys behind him or her. Tamaki then rushed in front of Kumiko, "How much did you see?"

"…What?" Kumiko asked confused.

"How much did you see of Haruhi?"

"Ugh…" Kumiko stammered, not knowing what to say. After all, how could she tell one of Haruhi's club members that he was bi-sexual...or one of those hermaphrodites.

"So you now know Haruhi is a girl?" Tamaki asked.

Kumiko's eyes widened, "Haruhi is a girl? I thought he was just bi…or a transexual..."

Everyone did an anime fall. "Jee, thanks for blowing our cover, dono," Hikaru complained.

A tiny boy then looked at Kumiko with pleading eyes, "You won't tell anyone will you?" Kumiko stared at the small boy. _So small, he must be at most six_, Kumiko thought.

Kyouya then spoke, "You know, keeping Haruhi's secret is important to our club. Since she has a very important reason (important reason being dept…). We certainly hope you can keep this secret, or else we might go to extreme matters."

Kumiko laughed, "Actually, I'm glad Haruhi is a girl. Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Kyouya nodded, "However, we need you to be under our surveillance. And the only way we could do that is if you are part of the Host Club."

"Oh no, I'm not going to be your slave," Kumiko's eyes widened.

"Yay! That sounds like a nice idea!" the twins exclaimed.

"I didn't say that. What I meant is that she could be a chef for us or a waitress," Kyouya pushed his glasses up in annoyance.

"Ohh," Tamaki, the twins, and Kumiko nodded.

"But I can't, I have to start modeling in another week," Kumiko complained.

"Hmm, then you'll have to do it when ever you aren't modeling," Kyouya smiled evilly.

Kumiko sighed, "Fine, but I'm not wearing any uniforms or costumes for you guys."

"Alright." And, thus, that one word changed Kumiko's life.

**I'M DONE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER. So how do you guys like it? This chapter was a bit short for me though. Only five pages on Word…wow. Anyway please tell how you thought of it but no flames, I'm a bit sensitive and I don't like flames. However, feel free to give me constructive criticism; it always helps me write better. So REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, so many reviews for the first chapter. I feel so loved! Anyways, here's the second chapter. Hope you guys like it!

Kumiko sighed as she watched the twins hosting for their customers. Their gay act was rather disturbing to Kumiko, not that she had anything against gays. Kumiko could even prove that she wasn't anti-homosexuality by her friendship with two of her gay co-workers in the model industry. As she watched Hikaru grope Kaoru, she knew that they were only doing it as entertainment for the female customers. Kumiko mentally shivered and wondered how on Earth she was to ever sleep peacefully again after watching their act. Kumiko sighed again. It was only her second day at Ouran, and it already felt like an eternity since she boarded the first class airplane to Japan.

The distressed model turned towards the kettle of cold and still water. She was currently trying to boil the water needed to make tea. However, it seemed that the water just refused to bubble. It was obvious that cooking was not one of Kumiko's strong points. Flabbergasted, the girl cursed at the stove for not boiling the needed water.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi came up beside her.

"Stupid stove won't boil the water," Kumiko whinned.

Haruhi laughed, "You're turning the wrong dial. It's this one." The flame ignited and Kumiko beamed.

"Thanks Haru-chan!" Kumiko smiled at her friend, "The stoves here are sure different from the one's back at home." Haruhi only smiled in return.

After the water started to boil, Kumiko turned off the heat and let the bubbles fall. She then set up the china and poured the water into the elegant cups. Balancing the tray with the water, the tea cups, and teabags, Kumiko came out to the host room. She saw Kyouya and walked over to him and his guests.

"Yo, Kyouya, want some tea?" Kumiko asked.

Kyouya looked at her disapprovingly, "Don't you ever act like a girl?"

"Only when I'm modeling," Kumiko said as she set the tray in front of the girls and Kyouya. "So what would you ladies like?" Kumiko asked in a professional manner while scrunching up her face.

A girl giggled at her weirdness and said, "I've never seen you here before, do you work here now? Oh, and I'd like some herbal tea. My friends here will have the same." Kumiko smiled at her and set the tea in front of the girls.

"Yeah, I've been dubbed the Host Club's slave now," Kumiko sighed and then turned to Kyouya, "And what would you like, my evil prince?"

"Black tea," Kyouya answered.

Kumiko smirked, "That suits you." She quickly handed him his drink and went off to serve the others. Kyouya stood there looking after her for a few seconds and then went back to hosting his guests.

Kumiko grimaced as she balanced another tray she had gotten from the kitchen. She did not like serving these people. After all, she should be modeling right now, or sitting among those giddy girls. Kumiko shook her head at the thought; she was not some bimbo, who desperately needed a guy's attention that she would pay him. She'd rather be the one flirting with the guy and making the guy buy drinks for her.

Kumiko went over to the twins.

Hikaru and Koaru immediately turned to Kumiko as their next object of discussion. "Hey, Kumi-chan!" Hikaru grinned at her as he slipped his arm around her left shoulder. Kaoru did the same with Kumiko's right shoulder.

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru, want tea?" Kumiko asked while brushing their arms off.

"Nope, we don't need tea. Just each other," Hikaru said as he grabbed Kaoru and acted as the dominant role of their _relationship_.

Kumiko rolled her eyes as fans girls squealed about 'forbidden brotherly love'. Kumiko handed the swooning girls their tea and headed to Hunny and Mori's table.

"Ah ha! Kumi-chan!" Hunny greeted her with the pink flowers of cuteness around him.

Kumiko smiled at him falling for his adorableness, "Hey Hunny! Would you like some drinks?"

Hunny thought, "Hmmm, I want lemonade! What about you, Takashi?"

"Regular tea," Mori responded only because Hunny had addressed him.

"Kumi-chan, would you like to have some cake with us?" Hunny asked innocently.

Kumiko smiled, but shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I have to go hand out tea to Tamaki-senpai."

"Aww, that's too bad," Hunny sighed sadly.

Mori laid his hand on top Hunny's head and Kumiko just smiled apologetically. The girl passed out their drinks and left for her last destination: the idiotic tono.

"Ahhh, Kumiko-chan!" the overdramatic boy called to her.

"Hey tono," Kumiko greeted him while unconciously using the Hittachins' pen name for him. She quickly handed him a random tea; she wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

As Kumiko went back to the kitchen, she saw some of the Tamaki girls walk up and snicker at her. Getting annoyed, Kumiko went over to them. "Is there something wrong?" Kumiko asked.

"Yeah, how come you're the only female member of the host club?" the leader of the girls asked.

Kumiko thought, "Hm, cause they made me."

"Tch, yeah right. You're just here to flirt with the Host Club," the girl said obnoxiously.

Kumiko narrowed her eyes and said in a dangerously low voice, "**Excuse me**?"

The girls seemed to deflate a little, but held there ground. Another girl then asked, "And what's with your outfit? It's not part of the dress code."

"Yeah," another girl chimed in.

"Well, you know what my little horse? I like to dress the way I want, so back off," Kumiko glared at the girls, they were really starting to push her buttons.

The leader glared back at her and then suddenly, in the blink of an eye, she slapped Kumiko. The whole room went quite. No one dared to speak. The Host Club members were all looking at the girl who slapped Kumiko, who now stared at the ground shamefully. Suddenly, high motors were heard as a spiraling elevator rose from the ground. A beautiful girl was perched on top of it as she said something about 'cat fights'.

However, Kumiko didn't listen to her; she was stunned by the slap. She then felt insuppressible anger rise in her. Kumiko backed up her arm and then flung it forward into the girl's stomach. "**No body hits me and gets away with it,**" Kumiko told the girl with a mad glint in her eyes. The girl was bent over on the ground in pain. The girl's friends rushed to her side and glared up at Kumiko with hatred. Kumiko was about to lunge forward with another attack, but the club members were around Kumiko trying to calm her down and restrain her.

The stupid bitch then got up, "I'll have my father-"

Kumiko cut her off, "And what? Run to daddy and cry? Grow up; you're nothing but a useless brat." The girl looked at her bewildered and stomped off, her lackeys following closely behind.

Tamaki then called out, "I'm sorry minan, but host club is ending early today." The other girls sighed in disappointment and filed out of the room, whispering to each other. Once everyone was gone, the host club members turned to Kumiko. Kumiko mentally grimaced. She knew that they were going to be angry.

Kyouya spoke first in a deadly low voice, "That was uncalled for. Do you know what you just did to our reputation?"

"No, but she started it," Kumiko fired back, her anger getting the better of her.

"Kumi-chan, what you did was…AWESOME!" Hunny jumped on Kumiko.

Kumiko was surprised but let Hunny hug her. "You mean I'm not in trouble?"

The king sighed, "We had never really liked those girls. They always ordered us to do absurd and embarassing things."

"Their tips weren't that generous either..."Kyouya commented thoughtfully.

"Kumi-chan is awesome! Kumi-chan is good at fighting!" Hunny suddenly cheered and hugged Kumiko even more.

Haruhi smiled as well, "I would have done the same thing if I had the strength."

Kumiko was still a bit surprised. Kumiko then noticed the weird but beautiful girl that came up from under ground.

"Who are you?" Kumiko asked.

"I'm Renge, the manager of the Host Club," the girl introduced while dancing on top the spiraled stage.

Kumiko smiled at her, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kumiko Sakurai."

Suddenly sparkles appeared in Renge's eyes, "You mean the 'class A' model from US?" Kumiko nodded stupidly while mentally asking what what was up with Renge and her sparkles. "OMG! Can I have your autograph? I'm a big fan of yours. I believe you modeled as Lala before," Renge squealed.

"Um sure," Kumiko nodded awkwardly and scribbled her name on a piece of paper and gave it to Renge.

Renge beamed," Arigato! And without further Adieu, I'm off!"

Kumiko stared dumbly at where Renge was, her anger forgotten. The twins took this as an opportunity. They each went one side of Kumiko and pushed there faces against her cheeks. Kumiko blushed a little but regained her poker face. "Aw, our little flower can fight! Kaoru, I wonder what else she could do?" Hikaru grinned lecherously. Koaru grinned and pushed his face against Kumiko harder, "Maybe she's good at-"

The king stopped them and shouted, "Stop tainting her!"

The twins shrugged, "How were we tainting her? You didn't even hear what we were going to say."

The king deflated a little, "Ah, ugh…um."

Haruhi sighed, "Give it up, Sempai."

Tamaki burst into tears, "Waaa, you're so mean." Haruhi then put on a cute expression and laughed.

"However, you just scared off our customers," Kyouya suddenly said.

This brought everyone back on topic, but they asked, "So?"

"We're going to need new customers," Kyouya answered and pushed up his glasses which had slid down a bit on his nose.

"Oh come off it. It was only three people," Kumiko waved her hand as if to dismiss Kyouya.

A vein popped on Kyouya's head, "You're going to have to get us new costumers, or else you will have to pay us for our loss in profits."

Kumiko froze, "Na-NANI?"

_To be continued_

**Sorry, but I felt like ending it there. This chapter was originally very long, so I decided to cut it into two chapters. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. It was reedited so many times and I think that there are still some errors. Please review people. It's pretty easy, just click the purple button and write how you felt about this chapter. Remember though, NO FLAMES!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and here's the newest edition of 'Ouran Ai'!

//Previously//

"_We're going to need new customers," Kyouya answered and pushed up his glasses which had slid down a bit on his nose. _

"_Oh come off it. It was only three people," Kumiko waved her hand as if to dismiss Kyouya. _

_A vein popped on Kyouya's head, "You're going to have to get us new costumers." _

_Kumiko froze, "Na-NANI?"_

//And now…//

"You heard me," Kyouya snapped.

"B-but-" Kumiko was cut off.

"No buts, I need three new costumers by tomorrow," Kyouya ordered, his glasses shinning evilly as a ray of sunlight danced on it.

Kumiko bent her head, "Hai."

"Waaa, Kyou-chan is so mean," Hunny wailed.

Mori nodded in agreement. Kumiko suddenly perked up and stretched her arms out, "Well, since host club is over, I'm going to go now."

Tamaki perked up, "You're going home?" Kumiko nodded dumbly; she had no idea what was in store for her. Haruhi sighed; she knew exactly what Tamaki was thinking about. "Can we go too? We never saw your house before."

"I just met you guys like a day ago… and where I live isn't a house," Kumiko twitched; she really didn't want these people into her home

"Is it a mansion?" the twins asked.

"No," Kumiko answered as she gathered her stuff.

"Don't tell me Kumi-chan lives on the streets," Hunny wailed; Mori quickly shushed him.

"I live in a penthouse for peets sake!" Kumiko yelled, she was getting highly annoyed.

"A penthouse?" Tamaki asked.

"Wow, on your own?" Haruhi asked; she had never been to a penthouse before.

"Yup," Kumiko smiled.

"Oh, now I really want to go," the twins said excitedly at the same time and grinned at each other.

"Please?" Tamaki begged as he held his hand in front of his chest, his face looked like a begging puppy.

Kumiko quirked an eyebrow and backed away from the three slowly, "O-kay, fine. Well, I'm going to get my car from the parking lot and then we can go."

"I wanna see Kumi-chan's car!" Hunny yelled excitedly and ran after Kumiko.

Kumiko just shrugged and looked over at Haruhi. The girl looked like she was fussing over something. "What's wrong?" Kumiko asked. Haruhi jerked back to reality and giggled nervously.

"Well, ugh the thing is if I go over to your house…I'm afraid my dad will get worried. And I also don't have a ride," Haruhi explained while scratching her head nervously.

Kumiko just shrugged and dug through her pockets. Finally finding the item of her desire, Kumiko threw the device at Haruhi. Managing to catch the small device, Haruhi looked at it with a yellow question mark floating above her head.

"Call your dad and tell him that you're going to come home late. As for the ride, I'll be happy to give you one," Kumiko smiled at Haruhi nicely.

Hunny giggled nearby and leaped onto Kumiko, "Awww, Kumi-chan is sooo nice!" This forced Kumiko to twirl around while trying to keep balance. Hunny only giggled more in happiness. An annoyed but happy look appeared on Kumiko's face as Hunny rubbed his cheek against Kumiko's. Haruhi smiled and nodded at Kumiko as a silent gesture of thanks and called her father. The three monkeys, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru started to pester Kumiko after Hunny got off her.

"Ne-ne, Kumi-chan what's your car like?" Hikaru asked.

Kumiko only smirked. "You'll see," Kumiko said as she led the group to the parking lot of Ouran. There were rows and rows of expensive cars and limos. Kumiko walked through the parking lot, with the host club trailing behind her, looking for her car. "It's here somewhere…" Kumiko muttered, "Ah! Here it is!" The group crowded around a silver Ferrari. Nearly everyone's jaw dropped, especially Haruhi who had finished conversing with her dad.

"Th-that's your car?!?" Haruhi asked while pointing at the silver Ferrari that seemed to be sparkling with beauty. Kumiko only nodded.

"Nice car," Kyouya whistled.

Kumiko grinned, "Thanks."

"Wow, this is your car? Where's your driver?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't need a driver," Kumiko said while digging through her purse.

"You mean you drive?" Kaoru asked.

"Yup," Kumiko smirked as she found her keys.

"But you aren't seventeen yet," Tamaki stated the obvious while started to fuss over the thought that Kumiko can drive a car.

"No duh, tono," The twins rolled their eyes at their 'king'.

"I have a driver's license. Simple as that," Kumiko said as she climbed into the drivers seat. "Haruhi, you can sit in the passenger's seat," Kumiko said while removing books and other stuff from the passenger seat to make room for Haruhi.

"Wait, where are you going?" Tamaki asked.

"You guys wanted to visit…" Kumiko said unsure.

"B-but, why does Haruhi have to go with you?" Tamaki whimpered as he started to have an inside mind theater.

"Baka, Haruhi should go with Kumi-chan because she's a girl," the twins yelled at tono.

A vein popped on Haruhi's head, "What about me being a girl?" However, the twins didn't here her since they were fighting with Tamaki.

Kumiko sighed, "Boys…" Haruhi nodded. "Anyway, you guys can drive behind us. I live at the Cherry Blossom penthouse apartment estate," Kumiko instructed. She then started the car and drove out of the parking lot. The boys trailing behind them in their own limousines. During the ride, the two girls chatted about numerous things. Such as celebrities, movies, sports, school, and life. They finally arrived at a tall building. It was about twelve stories tall with a big front door entrance.

Kumiko drove into the parking lot, followed by the limos belonging to the members of the Host Club. The members got out of their limos and walked towards the two girls. "Alright, let's go," Tamaki pumped up his fists and got ready to lead the way.

Kumiko cleared her throat, "Excuse me Tamaki, but this is where I live. You'll just get lost if you go anywhere." The twins burst out laughing as Tamaki whimpered and went to a dark corner while muttering the words 'Kumi-chan' and 'mean'. "Tamaki, we're going to leave you," Kumiko called out. Tamaki quickly perked up and ran after the group.

The lady at the front desk and the other guests living at the apartment all stared at the Host club as they walked into the building. They had never seen guys as beautiful as them. Kumiko only sweat dropped at the starry eyed reactions from the women towards the Host club and quickly ushered the club into the elevator. It was crammed in the elevator and Kumiko was pressed against Haruhi and Koaru. When the elevator finally reached the second highest floor, everyone tried to get out at once. This caused them to get jammed. The mother and son on the other side of the entrance sweat dropped at the pushing and shoving Host Club. When the group finally arrived at Kumiko's apartment, they couldn't help but ogled at her apartment when they saw it. Sure they had seen bigger places before, but her place was nice. It had a rejuvenating feel to it.

"Alright, so how about I give you guys the grand tour of my humble abode?" Kumiko asked.

Everyone agreed. They first walked to the kitchen. "This is where I explode things," Kumiko said in a matter of fact kind of voice. Everyone anime sweat dropped as they looked around the clean kitchen. The next stop was the family room; it was basically connected with the kitchen. "Here is where I watch TV, and hang out most of the time," Kumiko pointed to her Nintendo Wii and the HUGE plasma TV on the side of her wall. Kumiko then walked to the next room, with the Host Club following closely behind. They walked into some sort of a dining room. "This is the Dining room, although I've never used it," Kumiko then walked to a separate hallway that had rooms branching off from it. Kumiko stopped before a door, "This is my room." She opened the door to reveal a room that was full of white except her bed which was sky blue. The members turned to her.

"You like white, huh?" Haruhi asked.

Kumiko smiled, "Yup. Anyway, the other rooms are the guest rooms and the office. I also have a private pool outside." Hunny perked up at the words 'private pool'.

"Ohhh, I wanna see the pool!" Hunny jumped up and down.

Kumiko smiled at his enthusiasm and nodded, "Sure." She led them back out of the hallway and to the family room. The Host club finally noticed that there was a balcony connected to the family room with a glass wall and shades in between. They went out on the balcony and looked down. A few feet below them was a rectangular pool. "Almost everyone has a pool in this penthouse apartment building, and it's not surprising since this is a five star apartment," Kumiko spoke.

"Kumi-chan, can I go swim?" Hunny asked.

Kumiko thought, "Sure, but you don't have swimming trunks do you?" Hunny shook his head. "Hmm, that's a problem. I don't have any male swim wear either." Hunny sighed disappointedly.

Hikaru smirked, "We'll fix that problem."

"Yup, I'll just make a call and all the swim wear you need will be here," Kaoru said while flipping his phone open.

"Wait, you guys are going to swim and hang out here?" Kumiko asked.

"Why not?" the evil twins asked.

Kumiko shuddered at their evilness, "Stupid monkeys." Kyouya laughed at her statement. "Are all of you staying here?" Kumiko asked. They all nodded. Kumiko mentally groaned. And here she thought she was going to be able to have some peace and quality time with the TV and ice cream.

Suddenly, weird people in black arrived with cloth hangers and boxes of swimming suits. Kumiko gapped as swimming trunks and suits were placed in front of her. "Who's the stupid monkey now?" the twins asked the bewildered Kumiko.

"Yatta! I can swim now!" Hunny exclaimed as he took a trunk from the piles or clothing. Mori followed suit.

Tamaki then grinned at Haruhi and Kumiko, "You guys swim too!"

"Yeah, you can wear one of our mom's designs," Hikaru pointed out.

"No thanks, I have my own swim suits," Kumiko answered.

Haruhi glared, "I don't want to wear those skimpy suits."

Kaoru then turned to Kumiko, "Aw come on; you'll be modeling for us next week anyway, so why can't you wear it now?"

"Because I want to experience it the first time. That's the trill of being a model; trying out new designer clothes for the first time and pose in front of the camera," Kumiko sighed dreamily.

The twins shrugged at each other, and then started to throw bikinis and swim suits at Haruhi. Haruhi started to sink under the clothing and soon Kumiko could only see her head sticking out from the pile. Kumiko sighed for the up tenth time that day, she felt bad for the girl, but dared not to interfere. Finally, Haruhi agreed to wear a pink one piece swimming suit that showed off her back, but nothing more. Kumiko herself wore a pale blue bikini that matched well with her lightly but noticeable tanned skin. The boys' jaws dropped when they saw the girls. Well, everyone except Mori and Kyouya. Mori's eyes just widened and Kyouya smirked. Kumiko was at ease with the looks since she was used to it, but Haruhi was embarrassed. Tamaki noticed it first and quickly draped a towel over Haruhi.

"A girl like yourself cannot show her skin like that," Tamaki scolded.

"Tono, what about Kumiko?" the twins asked.

"Well…she's a model so she's used to it!" Tamaki said.

Kumiko sank to a corner, "You're so mean." She began to cultivate mushrooms in a Tamaki manner as Tamaki tried to apologize. Haruhi sighed at the idiots and slipped into the cool water of Kumiko's pool. It was refreshing and Haruhi hadn't had a good swim in a long time. Hikaru sat down on the edge of the pool beside her. "Mou, tono sure knows how to break a girl," Hikaru joked.

Haruhi snorted, "And here I thought he was supposed to be the 'prince charming'."

"Stupid tono doesn't even know how to apologize," Hikaru laughed after seeing Kumiko punch Tamaki when he invaded her personal space while trying to apologize.

Haruhi laughed as well. She turned to where everyone else was. Kyouya was writing in his notebook. Mori was helping Hunny swim. And Kaoru was now at Kumiko's side talking to her. They both were ignoring Tamaki so he joined Haruhi and Hikaru.

Once Tamaki noticed how Hikaru was so near Haruhi, he immediately turned into mother hen mode or father rooster in this case, "You! What do you think you're doing to my daughter?" The two then started to bicker while Haruhi relaxed and swam around in Kumiko's large pool.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"So, you're Kaoru, right?" Kumiko asked. 

Kaoru smiled good naturedly, "How did you know?"

"Your voice is smoother than Hikaru's and you're more sophisticated," Kumiko pointed out.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kaoru laughed.

Kumiko laughed as well, "So, how come you're not with your brother right now?"

"He needs some alone time with Haruhi," Kaoru said while watching Hikaru and Tamaki jabbering, with Haruhi swimming in the background.

"Oh."

Kaoru then turned to Kumiko, "How come your family didn't move here with you? I'm just curious."

Kumiko's eyes glazed for a second, but then it disappeared. "They're busy back at home," Kumiko lied. However, Koaru saw right through it.

"You don't have to lie to me," Kaoru said.

Kumiko's eyes widened. She then smiled and decided that it might be okay to open up to him, "Heh, you're good. I guess they didn't move here with me because the whole point of me being here… is for them to get rid of me."

"What do you mean?" Koaru asked a bit confused.

"My step mom doesn't like me. She can't even stand looking at me. To tell the truth, I can't stand looking at her either. So one day, I 'accidentally' punched her right in the face and broke her nose," Kumiko snickered at the memory, while Koaru tired hard not to laugh. "So then, my step mom tells my dad. My dad didn't believe her or thought much of it at first. Finally, my mom signed me up to model here. At that time I was happy to be away from her and to come here to Japan. I always wanted to come here. My dad agreed to let me go, but my step mom convinced him to let me come here on my own."

"Your step mom sounds horrible," Kaoru said sympathetically.

"She is. The only thing I regret about coming here is leaving my dad alone back at home with her. Who knows what she'll do to him?" Kumiko shuddered at the thought.

Kaoru laughed, "I think your dad would be able to fend for himself."

Kumiko nodded, "He'd better." The two continued to chat. It seemed that time was standing still as they had fun and talked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hunny and Mori watched from the distance. It was obvious both Hikaru and Tamaki liked Haruhi. And it was obvious that Kumiko and Kaoru were getting along pretty well. However, they both knew that Kaoru liked Haruhi. Heck, he even told her his feelings. But… maybe, he's having a change of heart? The only person left was Kyouya though. Both Hunny and Mori weren't sure which of the girls Kyouya liked. How did they know Kyouya liked one of the girls? Well, Hunny and Mori were secretly spying at Kyouya when the girls came out wearing the swim suits. His cheeks had turned a light pink for a few seconds and he also smirked a bit. It was one of his true smirks and one of his true smirks basically meant a smile from him.

"So, do you like one of them?" Hunny asked Mori.

Mori shook his head, "They are better off with one of the others."

Hunny smiled sadly, "Yeah. It's just sad that we'll be graduating in another year and we won't be able to see what happens."

"Hn."

"And who knows with Kumi-chan. She might leave after her modeling here is done," Hunny sighed sadly.

"Yeah."

"Do you think we should do anything?"

"…No, its best if we don't interfere," Mori stated wisely.

"Yeah. How about we join the rest of them now?" Hunny asked.

The two climbed out of deep end of the pool and headed towards where the others were. "We're staying over for dinner!" the twins exclaimed at the two.

Kumiko twitched in response, "Haruhi… this is all your fault."

"Hey, I only said I was hungry!" Haruhi defended.

"Yeah and that lead to a chain reaction, where I ended up having these…people… staying here for dinner," Kumiko finished her sentence while twitching out of control from annoyance.

Hunny looked at Kumiko sadly, "But I thought you liked us…."

Kumiko flinched as tears appeared in Hunny's eyes. "I do!" Kumiko exclaimed. "It's just that I'm tired. But I guess you guys can stay for dinner," Kumiko caved in.

Hunny smiled brightly, "Yay! Do you have cake here Kumi-chan?"

"No, but I have cake mix," Kumiko said, "Oh, how about having an outdoor barbeque. I think the barbeque pit is on the opposite side of the pool."

The twins cheered in response while Tamaki mentally asked what an outdoor barbeque was. "Well, I guess we better get started," Kumiko suggested and handed the twins and Tamaki packages of meat and instructed them to start the barbeque fire. Kumiko then ran inside to get the cake mixes and gave the mixes to Haruhi so she could make some cake for Hunny. The girl then ran outside again with different sauces for the barbecue, while the others set the table in the dining room. Since the twins and Tamaki had trouble with the barbeque pit, Mori helped them out. Once the fire started and the meats were on the pans, Kumiko dashed salt over the meat and put a bit of Tabasco and soy sauce over them. She then added a bit of store bought barbeque sauce. When the table was set and the cake was in the oven, Kumiko was doing her finishing touches on the barbeque.

"I thought you said you couldn't cook?" Kaoru asked.

"Barbecue's the only thing I can cook… and that's only when I'm adding seasoning to the meat," Kumiko told him while setting a chunk of meat in a dinner plate.

Kaoru decided to help her set the meat on the plates. The other Host members watched the two from the balcony. The pool's underwater lights were turned on now, so it cast a pretty blue color over the grounds. The barbeque pit was on opposite side of the pool, so the Host club members could see Kaoru and Kumiko clearly. They looked like a couple there. Hikaru felt a bit of sadness as he watched him help Kumiko. Things were starting to change, sure they were still brothers and as close as ever. But things were changing. Hikaru wondered if this was how Koaru felt when he started to hang out with Haruhi more.

Hikaru stole a glance at Haruhi and found her staring at the two below as well. She seemed to have a happy expression though. Hikaru couldn't help but think that Haruhi was cute. She had such a peaceful expression on her face. Suddenly, Kumiko's loud voice cut through his thoughts.

"Dinner is served!" Kumiko yelled as she and Kaoru walked up the stairs of the balcony carrying the plates of food.

Hikaru smiled at his brother and Kaoru smiled back. "The food's not poisoned right?" Hikaru directed his gaze to Kumiko. Kumiko stuck out her tongue. Kaoru gazed at her transfixed but quickly shook his head to stop staring.

"Don't worry, the food's not poisoned," Kumiko said as she pushed past everyone and walked into the dining room to put down the plates of food.

"Looks like you'll have to use your dining room now," Kyouya suddenly said from behind Kumiko.

Kumiko jumped and laughed nervously, "Yeah, I guess." "But wow, this table looks a lot nicer than before," Kumiko stared at the table in awe.

There were silverware placed neatly on the dining table, and Kumiko noticed that there was a giant bowl of salad as well. "I didn't know you guys would be able to even set a table," Kumiko commented in her own weird way.

"I don't know if that is a compliment or an insult," Kyouya muttered.

"Both," Kumiko smirked, "So who made the salad?"

"We did," Both Hikaru and Haruhi said at the same time.

"Ha-Haruhi, you made that salad with h-him?" Tamaki asked bewildered.

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, its good." She then stuck a huge amount of salad in the tono's mouth. "Chew." Tamaki chewed.

"It's…good," Tamaki said after swallowing the food.

Haruhi beamed, while Tamaki blushed. Everyone then finally settled down on the dinning table. The seating went like this: Tamaki, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kumiko, Kyouya, Hunny, and Mori. Both Kumiko and Tamaki were sitting at the head of either end of the table. The plates clinked as the group of friends laughed and talked while eating. And for the first time in Kumiko's life, she felt like she belonged.

**Ahhh, I know, I rushed it. Sorry, but I really wanted to get to the good parts. Anyway, tell me how you guys thought of this chapter and review. Oh and I know how the characters are acting OOC, but I'm trying my best. So ugh, don't kill me when you guys do review. Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

The first rays of sun shinned through the curtains and their yellow glow fell on a sleeping girl's face. The girl winced from the brightness of the light and turned in her sleep. Suddenly, a loud shrieking noise blared through out the room. "Ahhh!" the girl cried as the alarm clock woke her up. Alarmed from the sound, the girl accidentally hit the alarm clock with her arm and flung the clock across the room. "Ugh, great…" the girl muttered.

Kumiko stretched as she got out of bed. Her long gown fluttered behind her as Kumiko went to her private bathroom to wash up, she didn't even stop to pick up the clock she had accidentally flung across the room. _I'll get it later… I need a nice hot shower right now_. After taking a nice twenty minute shower, the girl dried herself up and walked over to her closet. Taping her pointer finger against her cheek, Kumiko narrowed her eyes. She had so much designer clothes from different brands that she didn't know what to wear. She then closed her eyes and pointed her left pointer finger in a random direction. Kumiko then jumped up and twirled in mid air.

When she landed, Kumiko opened her eyes and looked at where her finger was pointing. Her eyes fell upon a light orange colored long sleeved shirt that was loose at a few inches above her stomach and tight around her upper chest. (It's like those Forever 21 dress/shirts except with long sleeves.)Kumiko then looked for a pair of jeans to match her shirt. Her eyes landed on a low cut and purposely washed out pair of jeans. Smiling, Kumiko put the shirt and the pair of jeans on. She then tied her hair up into a high ponytail that allowed her highlighted bangs to stand out.

However, Kumiko wasn't satisfied with her look. After all, a model has to look glamorous whenever and wherever. Kumiko then looked in the scarf section of her closet. Her eyes trailed around until she saw an orange and white striped scarf. Kumiko picked up the scarf and wrapped it loosely around her slender neck. Satisfied with her look, Kumiko went into her kitchen to grab a quick breakfast.

Looking at the clock, Kumiko gasped, it was already seven-thirty and school was going to start in ten minutes. Kumiko stuffed a cereal bar down her throat and grabbed a water bottle and her giant purse as a school bag that had her everyday needs and school work in it. Kumiko then quickly put on a pair of tan colored Uggs and stuffed the bottom of her jeans into the Uggs. Satisfied with everything, Kumiko ran out of her penthouse and towards the parking lot. Jumping into her car, Kumiko threw her purse and water bottle on the passenger seat next to her and strapped herself down. She then started the car and drove to Ouran. (Just so you're not confused, this story takes place around the time of spring, but it's still cold out sometimes.)

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Haruhi had gotten up early in the morning, so early that even the morning rays didn't come out yet. The girl quickly got dressed and rushed to the kitchen area to make a nice breakfast.

"Ah Haruhi, you're already making breakfast," Haruhi's father said as he sat down at the table.

Haruhi set down his plate of food and sat down at the table next to him with hers. "Itadakimasu!" they both said and began to dig in. While eating, Haruhi's father kept glancing over at his daughter. _There's something different about her…could it be?!?_Taking a deep breath, Ryuji spoke, "Haruhi did you make a new friend?"

"Actually, I did. Her name's Kumiko Sakurai," Haruhi told her father.

Ryuji started to have a parade inside his head. _Yes! I was right! She finally has a girl friend!! _"That's good. Do you need a ride today? I got the afternoon shift today," Ryuji asked happily.

Haruhi shook her head, "You need to rest. Besides, I don't live far from the school, so I can walk."

"Okay, see you later honey," her father bent down and kissed her forehead.

Haruhi smiled, "Ja ne." Haruhi got up from the table and picked up her book bag and slowly walked to school. Haruhi arrived to school early, despite the fact that she walked there. Walking into homeroom, Haruhi realized that Hikaru and Kaoru were already there as well. _Ugh great, I have to start off my day seeing them…oh wait, there in my class. Hehe forgot that…_

"Ah, there he is!" the twins exclaimed, "Looks like our Haruhi woke up early today."

"Where's Kumiko?" Haruhi asked while totally ignoring what they just said.

Hikaru shrugged, "You know her. She's always late."

Haruhi nodded, "I wonder how late she'll be today?"

"I'm betting ten minutes. What about you, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked his brother.

"I'm thinking five minutes. She's doing her best to come on time, so she's coming here earlier now," Kaoru explained. Hikaru looked at his brother questioningly. He wondered why Kaoru would know such things.

Haruhi nodded, "True."

Hikaru then grinned, "Remember what happened yesterday?"

"When Kumiko punched that girl?" Kaoru asked

"Yeah, do you think she'll really get us new costumers?" Hikaru asked.

"Who knows? With her anything's possible," Haruhi butted in.

Kaoru nodded. The homeroom bell then rang. The teacher walked in and started the attendance, "Fujioka Haruhi?"

"Hai!"

"Sakurai Kumiko?"

No one answered.

"Sakurai Kumiko?"

No one answered again.

A vein popped on the teacher's head, "Sakurai Kumiko!"

"HERE!" A scream suddenly came as a once again late Kumiko ran into the classroom.

"Kumiko! This is the third time you're late!" the teacher scolded.

"Sumimassen. You see I got lost again in this school," Kumiko made up an excuse. The class burst out snickering as they heard the same excuse from Kumiko again.

The teacher looked disapprovingly at Kumiko, "Go sit down. I'll mark you as tardy." Kumiko bowed and quickly went to sit beside Haruhi.

"Hah! I was right," Kaoru grinned.

"With what?" Kumiko asked.

"That you'll be five minutes late," Hikaru answered.

"…" Kumiko didn't say anything.

Haruhi looked at Kumiko seriously, "Geez Kumiko, if you didn't work so hard on your outfit. You wouldn't be late."

Kumiko grinned, "It's the life of a model, Haruhi. You have to be graceful and look your best."

"Yeah, only you weren't graceful when you ran through that door," Hikaru laughed.

Kumiko glared at him and smacked him upside the head, "Urusai!"

"Such unlady like behavior too!" Hikaru grinned, which earned him another smack.

The bell for first period then rang. The homeroom teacher walked out of the class room, as the students waited for the first period teacher to come in. During the wait, girls

crowded around Kumiko and complemented her outfit.

"Omg, I love your outfit. How do you look so good?" a girl asked.

Kumiko shrugged, "You just have to pick out the right clothes." That obviously was a lie since Kumiko just randomly picked out her shirt by jumping up in the air and picking the first thing she saw. Finally, the teacher came in and class started.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

When the ten minute break before period four finally came, Kumiko decided to start looking for her new costumers. The girl grinned evilly. Her plan was to get her own costumers. After all, Kyouya said to get new costumers, but he didn't say for whom. Kumiko simply decided to get her own costumers. That way it'll be easier then just going up to a random girl and saying, "Hello, what type do you prefer? Prince, Cool, Natural, Little Devil, Loli shota or Wild?" Kumiko shuddered at the thought of asking such an absurd question to someone she barely knew.

Kumiko decided to try her luck by walking up to a group of good looking boys. "Hey," Kumiko greeted. The boys immediately turned their attention to her. "I was wondering if you were interested in the Host club?"

A boy snorted, "Do we look like we're gay?"

Kumiko shook her head, "No, but you guys do look nice."

The guys grinned, "You're saying?"

"I work as a member of the Host Club. Why don't you boys try coming once in awhile?" Kumiko asked while tilting her body a little, so that the boys would think she's flirting with them.

"Alright," another guy grinned.

Kumiko smiled, "Okay!" She then left to look for the next victims…I mean possible costumers. She came upon a blonde haired duo. Both looked like they were soccer players. Kumiko went up to them and did the same things she did with her other guys.

After she was satisfied, Kumiko went back next to Haruhi and the twins. "What were you doing?" Haruhi asked.

"Getting new costumers," Kumiko answered carelessly as she plopped down on top of her desk.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, giving each other a secret message. "You don't mean…" Hikaru started.

"That you're getting male costumers?" Koaru asked.

Kumiko nodded, "It's a good thing. Girl costumers are so boring. All they ever do is swoon."

Haruhi snickered, "I know what you mean."

Kaoru then spoke up, "But I don't think it's a good idea. What if the tono and the shadow king doesn't approve?"

"Well, tono would be easy to persuade. Once I get Kyouya to agree, tono will agree instantly," Kumiko said confidently.

The twins looked at each other again. "What if the guys try to do something to you? Like ask you to strip or make out with them?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru literally paled.

"Oh my gosh, you worry warts. Stop worrying," Kumiko said getting a bit annoyed.

"But-" the twins started.

"No buts!" Kumiko cut them off. She then smiled, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

The other three still looked at each other, uncertain. The teacher then came in and when she saw Kumiko perched on the desk, she yelled, "Hey, sit down properly!" Kumiko just rolled her eyes and flopped down on her seat.

The Host Club members met inside the third music room as the bell for dismissal rang. None of the costumers were there yet. "So Kumiko, did you find new costumers?" Kyouya asked the dreaded question. Well, dreaded mostly by Haruhi and the twins.

"In fact I did. They are coming soon," Kumiko smiled in triumph.

"Ohh? What type's are they?" Tamaki asked interested.

"Hmmm, I'm guessing the 'elegant' type," Kumiko smirked at Tamaki's confused look.

"We don't have an 'elegant' type," Tamaki pointed out.

"That's the point. From now on, I'm the 'elegant' type," Kumiko grinned at Tamaki's and the rest of the Host Club's bewildered faced.

"You can't be serious?!?" Kyouya asked.

"I'm dead serious," Kumiko answered, "I'd rather host people than serve people drinks and listen to girls bad mouth me."

Kyouya thought for a moment, "So, are your costumers going to be guys?" Everyone dreaded the answer.

"Yup!" Kumiko answered.

Everyone deflated a little. "Waaa, I don't wan Kumi-chan to be a prostitute!" Hunny wailed.

Kumiko anime fell over, "Don't worry Hunny, I won't. I'm just going to talk to them. I'm not going to do anything or let them do anything to me." Hunny sighed in relief after Kumiko assured him.

Tamaki didn't seem sure though, until Kyouya spoke. "It's actually a good idea. We might make more money," Kyouya grinned.

The twins sweat dropped, "Money whore…"

Kyouya turned to glare at them, "What?"

"N-nothing," the twins answered a bit scared.

Tamaki then clapped his hands, "I've decided on our theme for today! It's going to be American high school."

"…I'm guessing that I'll have to help you guys decide your types then," Kumiko muttered.

"Why?" Tamaki asked clueless.

"Because I went to an American school… so how about I pick out your roles then!" an evil glint shimmered in Kumiko's eyes.

Everyone looked at her in fear. "Anno sa, what blood type are you?" Tamaki asked.

"AB, why?" Kumiko asked.

"Ugh, nothing," Tamaki said as he slowly backed away from Kumiko.

Kumiko sweat dropped, "Okay then…Tamaki you're the dumb blonde flirt."

At this, both of the twins snickered. An anime vein popped on Kumiko's head and she continued, "Kyouya, you're the cool nerd. Hunny, ugh…you'll be ugh…the-"

Kyouya then interrupted her, "Kumiko, you're not assigning the roles. However, you can be what you want." The glare on Kyouya's face was enough to silence her.

Kumiko's head dropped, "Fine…I want to be the prep!" Everyone anime fell over at her quick recovery. Haruhi suddenly got the chill that Kumiko was like a female version of Tamaki. Only more serious and less idiotic.

"Ugh, aren't you one already?" Hikaru asked.

"Yup, we'll I think," Kumiko answered unsure.

"Anyway," Tamaki spoke up, "I've already assigned the roles. Everyone go change into your costumes, except Kumiko since her outfit is perfect as a prep costume."

Kumiko pinched a bit of her shirt with her thumb and pointer finger, "Prep costume?" _This isn't a costume, _Kumiko thought.

When everyone finished changing and stepped out of their changing rooms, Kumiko gapped. Everyone's costumes were actually more exaggerated than their actual roles. But it was easier to point out who was what. The twins were the class clowns; Kyouya was the cool nerd (Kumiko coughed loudly when she saw him), Tamaki as the player, Mori as the jock, Hunny as the teachers pet, and Haruhi as the class heartthrob. Soon, the costumers began to file in. However, the costumers for Kumiko still didn't arrive.

Kyouya smirked at her, "Guess your plan didn't work, even though it sounded good." However, they soon heard masculine voices outside. About six boys entered the room.

Kumiko turned to Kyouya, "Speak of the devil." She then turned to greet her costumers. "Hello, welcome to the Host Club," Kumiko welcomed her costumers.

A very good looking guy spoke up, "Ah, Kumiko-san is it?"

Kumiko nodded, "You are?"

"Tanaka Daisuke and these are my friends," Daisuke introduced his friends to Kumiko.

Kumiko smiled, "Ah well, why don't we sit down?" The group then walked over to the couches and sofas. Kumiko sat down on an arm chair, while the boys either sat in a two setter couch or a sofa. "So, why don't you boys tell me about yourselves, so I can get a better knowledge of you guys?"

The boys blushed as they tried to make eye contact with Kumiko while talking about them. Kumiko found that rather cute. From where she came from, all the guys were strait forward. The hosting went by better than how Kumiko thought it would and soon, it was over. Kumiko waved good bye at the costumers and then turned to the other Host Club members.

Tamaki ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders, "They didn't do anything to you, did they?"

Kumiko shook her head, "We all just talked. It's nothing like what we had to do from my place. Back there, the guys expect the Hosts to well…you get the point."

Tamaki twitched violently and nodded, "I'm glad they didn't do anything to my daughter."

"Your daughter?" the twins asked.

"Yes, from this day forward, Kumiko would be my daughter as well," Tamaki declared as he grabbed Kumiko's arms and spun her around.

Kumiko looked at Haruhi for help, but she only snickered and gave her a good luck. "Haruhi, you're cruel," Kumiko pouted.

"Don't worry, we'll save you!" the twins jumped up and grabbed Kumiko from Tamaki's grip.

"Hey, you little devils, come back here with my daughter!" Tamaki chased the two.

Kyouya sighed and pushed up his glasses. He walked over to Kumiko who was watching the three fool around. "Kumiko, we need to talk," Kyouya told her.

"About what?" Kumiko asked.

"About your hosting."

Kumiko sighed, "Look, nothings going to happen."

"How sure are you?" Kyouya asked.

"I'm sure because I probably have only two more days of hosting and that's not enough time to give those guys an idea," Kumiko answered, "Plus they don't seem like the kind who would do those things…"

"I see… but why do you have only two more days left?

"I'm starting to model next week, and it's going to be for the next three weeks. After that, I'm going back home…" Kumiko trailed off.

Kyouya was stunned, "You're leaving right after you're done modeling?"

"Yeah…my dad wanted me to come home right after I finish. Plus, my life's back there," Kumiko grinned.

"You must miss your old home," Kyouya said.

"Yeah, but I'll miss you guys too," Kumiko smiled.

Kyouya couldn't help but smile as well, "Yeah, I'll miss you too."

"Wow, that coming from the Shadow King. I must be delirious," Kumiko joked, "Well, let's stop being so sad and all. I still have two and a few days left here, so I'm going to live it up to the fullest!"

Kyouya smirked at her enthusiasm. "Well, knowing our club members, they'll make sure of it." Kumiko grinned as she stole a glance at Kyouya.

**Meh, this chapter was hard to write. Gah, I kept messing up and I'm sure the characters were really bad. Sorry guys if it wasn't as good as you expected or hoped. Anyway, Please review! Lenne209 loves reviews! Oh great, now I'm writing myself in 3****rd**** person.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it! Anyway, on ward with the story.

Tis was a beautiful spring day. The sky was blue, the birds were chirping happily, and somewhere a dog was barking happily. Now notice, the key word is 'was'. The cheerfulness of the day seemed to disappear as the destructive…ahem; er… glorious party of eight appeared. It was none other than the Host Club. Prince charming, Tamaki was chatting happily to the cool shadow kind, Kyouya. The little devils, Hikaru and Kaoru were playing pranks on the random people they saw. The cutest member of the Host Club was sucking happily on a lollipop while his much taller cousin carried him on his shoulder. The only two female members of the Club dragged their feet on the ground; following the rest of the Club. Pedestrians who saw the two females would have though that they were zombies.

"Neh, Kumiko-chan don't you think it's unnaturally hot at a time this early in spring?" Haruhi, the girl disguised as a boy asked.

"Meh, don't ask me. I'm not a meteorologist," the other female answered as she yawned into her hand.

Haruhi sighed as she followed the rest of the Host Club members. She glared hatefully at the group, especially one certain boy. Kyouya had decided to give everyone a vacation from hosting, so the club members decided to go to the Ootori's beach house. Haruhi sighed in annoyance. What she really wanted to do right now was to be home studying. Haruhi walked along side with Kumiko and stole a glance in her direction. The other girl was currently gazing off. Haruhi wondered what was wrong with her since she normally didn't act this way. "What's wrong Kumiko-chan?" Haruhi asked.

Kumiko snapped out of her dream like state. "I'm just thinking," was the weird reply from Kumiko. Haruhi was still concerned, but she shook it off. Some thing was bothering Haruhi as well. She couldn't stop thinking about the eldest of the annoying twins and the stupid prince. It was getting on her nerves. _Stupid Tamaki and Hikaru have to be so immature. What's going on? It's like I'm starting to like their stupidity. …Oh God, I just thought that I like their stupidity!_ Haruhi mentally screamed. Haruhi looked at the idiotic prince as he jogged around Kyouya, but it ended when Kyouya stuck out his notebook and hit Tamaki right in the face.

A giggle escaped from the previously quite girl beside Haruhi. Haruhi looked at her confused. "What's so funny?" Haruhi asked.

"What Kyouya did," was the simple answer from Kumiko.

Being the oblivious person that she was; Haruhi just shrugged it off. She didn't know what Kumiko was talking about and truth be told, she really didn't care. Haruhi then turned her head to Hikaru. He was currently laughing along with his brother. Haruhi's eyes softened as she watched the older of the twins. An old memory of the date they had popped into her mind. Haruhi had never thought that Hikaru, out of everyone, would have been there for her. Haruhi felt her cheeks flush when she remembered how Hikaru had comforted her when she was crying in the church. Unknown to Haruhi; Kumiko saw the faint blush on Haruhi's face as she gazed at Hikaru. Kumiko grinned evilly as she knew what was going on.

Hunny and Mori were at the back of the group, carefully examining the two girls and the four in front of the girls. So far, Haruhi had stared at both Tamaki and Hikaru. And Kumiko had stared at Kyouya. Scratch that, Kumiko had just started to stare at Kaoru. Hunny turned to Mori with concern on his face, "It looks like they both like two people, but they don't know it yet. Well, maybe Kumiko knows it a little, but she's ignoring it."

Mori nodded, "This may get troublesome."

"I hope nothing bad happens," Hunny said more concerned, "There may be broken hearts after this…" Mori only nodded in agreement. "Well, I guess we'll just have to swoop down and save them!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Literally?" Mori asked.

"Uh huh!" Hunny grinned.

Mori sweat dropped.

Kaoru had suddenly turned around when he felt someone staring at him. His eyes locked with crystal blue eyes. Kaoru stared at them and the person stared back. They were both in there own world. _Wow…those eyes are so pretty. I never realized how pretty they are. It's like the ocean, so deep and mysterious._ However the spell was broken when Hikaru accidentally bumped into Kaoru.

"Ah, sorry!" Hikaru apologized.

"It's okay," Kaoru replied still a little dazed.

It was odd how Kaoru had been captivated by Kumiko's eyes. They were just so pretty and spell binding that he couldn't turn away. Kaoru shook his head of the thoughts. But he wondered if the girl might be growing on to him.

Kumiko had been surprised when Kaoru had turned. It was even more surprising when they started staring at each other. Kumiko knew that something had happened when she looked into his eyes. _Those eyes of his, they're like a cat's. So pretty, yet so fierce. Wait, what am I thinking?_ Kumiko shook her head. Those were foolish thoughts; she wouldn't let herself swoon over some guy. Besides, she was going to leave in another month, so why get attached? Kumiko then thought about her boyfriend back at home. Yes… she shouldn't be so fickle. Kumiko then shook her head of the thoughts that she might like two of the Host Club members and focused on matching Haruhi up with either Tamaki or Hikaru. Kumiko personally preferred Haruhi and Hikaru as a couple. But then, Tamaki and Haruhi didn't sound too bad either.

Kumiko grinned to herself. Haruhi was lucky _she_ was here. With Kumiko's help, Haruhi just might get herself a boyfriend. Kumiko was broken out of her thoughts when she suddenly ran into something hard. Looking around, she found herself staring into four eyes or Kyouya. "What'd you stop for?" Kumiko asked while a tiny hint of a blush rose in her cheeks.

"We're here," Kyouya answered.

Kumiko looked around. Sure enough, a beach house was right in front of her. Kumiko also noticed the beach behind the house. "Oh…" Kumiko said stupidly.

"Anyway, the others are already inside fighting for rooms. You can go get your own room too," Kyouya told her.

Kumiko nodded, "I'll do just that." She then lifted her backpack full of her essentials and clothes and walked towards the entrance of the huge beach house.

"Wait," Kyouya stopped her, "Don't get the room that has the private bathroom and walk in closet."

"…Is that your room?" Kumiko asked.

"Yeah…" Kyouya answered unsure of what to say.

"Than I have to get it!" Kumiko answered evilly as she ran into the beach house.

A second later, Kyouya registered what had happened and ran into the beach house. He soon found Kumiko heading for his room. Kyouya speeded up. He did not want Kumiko to have his room. However, Kumiko had already reached his room. Kyouya speed up even more. Kumiko stopped running and dropped her bag on a nearby chair.

"Hah! Whose room is it now?" Kumiko gloated.

Kyouya didn't answer, since he was still running, reacting fast, Kumiko closed the door. BAM! Kumiko winced from the sound; she was sure tha Kyouya had collided into the door. Pounding noises then came from outside the room. "Let me in, Kumiko," was Kyouya's angry voice. Kumiko stifled a laugh and decided that she should let Kyouya in. Opening the door, Kumiko was surprised when Kyouya was running towards her… and since Kumiko was just standing there, Kyouya ran into her. Kyouya collided with the girl and knocked her to the ground with him lying across her stomach. "Gah!" Kumiko screamed. Her eyes then widened when she realized that Kyouya was now on top of her, pinning her to the ground.

"My room," was the simple statement from Kyouya.

Kumiko glared at him, "You knocked me to the ground just because this is your room?!?" Kumiko then rolled over so that Kyouya would roll over as well. This caused the Ootori prodigy to loosen his grip on her. Quickly taking the opportunity, Kumiko slipped out of his grasp.

The annoyed girl got up from the ground and took her bag from the chair. "Where are you going?" Kyouya asked.

"To get a room, duh," Kumiko muttered as she disappeared into the hallway.

To tell the truth, Kumiko was disturbed by what had happened. Things were happening so quickly, that she couldn't catch up. First, there was the staring thing between Kaoru and her. And now this. Kumiko sauntered into an empty room and put down her bag on a chair. Plopping down on the bed, Kumiko closed her eyes to rest a bit. Sadly, it was short lived when Haruhi came in. "We're going to go swim. Want to come?" Kumiko lazily got up. "Sure." She quickly changed into a one piece swimming suit and followed Haruhi to the beach. Kumiko turned to Haruhi to see that she wasn't in a swim suit. Instead, she was wearing a hideous T-shirt and trunks.

Kumiko then looked around for the rest of the Host Club members. They were all splashing around in the water. The girl decided to get some tanning done and laid down on the sand, with a towel as the only thing in between. Suddenly, she heard a distressed cry. Cracking open an eye lid, Kumiko saw a group of girls surrounded by bikers. Wait, rewind; a group of girls were surrounded by tough looking guys. Kumiko quickly sprinted up to her feet. She didn't know why she was running to help some girls she didn't even know. And the worst thing was that they were on a jagged cliff.

Kumiko hopped onto the slippery rock effortlessly thanks to the years of gymnastics. When Kumiko reached the top, she saw a girl being sexually harassed by one of the guys. "Hey, asshole why don't you leave the poor girl alone?" Kumiko yelled at the guy. The guy looked over at Kumiko and studied her. Kumiko felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as the guy looked her up and down.

"Heh, looks like another one just served herself to us on a silver platter," the guy smirked and advanced towards Kumiko.

Kumiko took a defensive stance. The guy then moved to grope her, but Kumiko side stepped him and punched at a pressure spot on his neck. The guy's eyes widened as he fell to the ground, unconscious. The other bikers raged and charged at Kumiko. Kumiko dodged their attacks, but one managed to box her ear. Kumiko held her ear painfully, while the guy took advantage of the opportunity. He punched Kumiko in the gut. Kumiko writhed in pain, but she didn't give up. She was not about to let a _guy_ beat her.

Kumiko stood up and charged at the guy. She then roundhouse kicked him. The guy gasped as he was sent a few feet back. The guy lost his balance and tumbled off the cliff. There were now only two more bikers. The two bikers looked at Kumiko as if she was a monster, but nether less, they charged at Kumiko. Together, they rammed Kumiko off the cliff. Thinking fast, Kumiko flipped herself in a diving position while falling into the water, so that it wouldn't hurt her. SPLASH! Kumiko hit the water.

Meanwhile, Tamaki felt a déjà vu as he watched Kumiko fall into the water. Only this time, Kumiko was more prepared and didn't need saving. He watched the girl flip herself in mid air into a diving position so that the water wouldn't hurt her. Not knowing what to do, Tamaki only watched and panicked.

Kaoru however, immediately ran into the water to see if Kumiko was alright. His brother however, ran with Hunny to the other two bikers and started to beat them up. Haruhi only stared as she watched her friend. Sadness overcame Haruhi as she remembered the same thing happening to her almost a year ago. Except, her experience was different. Haruhi thought that what she did was just stupid compared to Kumiko. Kumiko was actually able to defeat two of the bikers and save the girls while Haruhi only got herself in trouble.

Everyone watched as Kumiko swam on shore, and collapsed onto the sandy beach. She was gasping for breath. It had been tiring, since she had to make a U turn because she got lost in the waters. Kaoru bent down beside her with concern written all over his face. "Are you alright?" Kaoru asked.

After catching her breath, Kumiko asked, "Where are those bastards?"

Kaoru felt anger rise through him, "You nearly got killed and you want to get at the people tried to kill you?"

"I didn't get nearly killed!" Kumiko fired back.

"It didn't seem like that to me!" Kaoru answered.

"I was outnumbered, damn it! I could have easily defeated them, if it weren't for the fact that they rammed me off the damned cliff," Kumiko cursed.

Kaoru was stunned. Never in his life had he been this worried over a girl. Knowing that fact that Kumiko could have died infuriated him. All the sudden, Kaoru had an enormous urge to slap Kumiko. He was about to slap Kumiko, but Kyouya beat him to it.

SLAP! Kumiko was shocked, as was the rest of the host club. It had been the second time she got slapped since she came to Ouran. Kumiko vaguely wondered if a secret slap-fest was going on. The stinging bite from the slap, however, soon brought her to the harsh reality she had just endured.

Kumiko's face was turned a bit from the force of the slap. Kumiko slowly turned to Kyouya. Unmasked anger was evident on her face. With out thinking, Kumiko slapped Kyouya back and headed to where the two remaining bikers were. Kyouya's head was turned to the left from the slap and a red mark was beginning to show. Everyone gasped but continued to watch Kumiko. Kumiko stopped in front of the bikers. With out father warning. Kumiko launched her fist into one of the bikers' face.

"What the hell, woman?" the other biker yelled.

He earned a punch as well. "Don't you ever go harassing girls ever again," Kumiko said in a dangerous voice, "The next time you do it, and if I find out. You'll wish you'd never been born. Scratch that, I'll erase your existence from this world with my own two hands." For added effect, Kumiko cracked her knuckles. The bikers cowered a little. Kumiko then walked away in silent rage. No one went after her.

Kyouya rubbed his now raw cheek, "Damn bitch, my cheek is throbbing."

"Heh, you deserved it," Haruhi glared at Kyouya.

"I think they're both at fault," Kaoru muttered.

"What was that?" Hikaru asked his brother.

Kaoru shook his head, "Never mind." Kaoru suddenly had the urge to run away. Doing exactly as what his mind instructed him, Kaoru walked away. Hikaru ran after him.

Hunny then spoke up, "Who knew that she was that good at fighting…"

"She used to take self defense classes," Kyouya stated.

"…You should apologize to her," Haruhi muttered.

"Humph, she should be apologizing to me," Kyouya said as he let his pride get the better of him.

"You guys are going to be the death of me," Haruhi sighed.

The short haired girl turned to leave as well. Tamaki ran after her. The only people left were Hunny, Mori, and Kyouya. It was deadly silent.

Hunny the broke the silence, "I know that it was bad, what Kumi-chan did. But you shouldn't have slapped her. And she shouldn't have slapped you back. That only made things worse. You saw how angry she was. She's a girl with a lot of pride, and I don't think she can take in the fact that you slapped her." Kyouya stayed silent. "Go apologize to her," with that said, Hunny and Mori turned to leave as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kumiko was at a deserted part of the beach venting her anger. She wasn't really mad at Kyouya. She was mad and angry at Kaoru. Kaoru was the person that was originally going to slap her. It was just that Kyouya beat him to it. Plus, it was Kaoru who hurt her the most with his words.

"FUCK IT ALL!" Kumiko screamed as she rammed her fist into the tree for the hundredth time.

Her knuckles had started to bleed, but she didn't care. This was the only time she had felt like she belonged, and she messed it all up by doing something she thought was right. In fact, Kumiko still thought what she did was right. The girl continued to beat the tree until her knuckles were all bloody and clawed up.

Kumiko then collapsed on the sandy beach. It was probably seven now. The others were probably having dinner and had already forgotten about her. Kumiko felt no tears come to her eyes even thought she felt overwhelming sadness. Her tears had dried up ever since her mother died. Kumiko bent over on the ground in a fetal position. She wasn't cold or anything, since it was warm outside. It was just the misery over whelming her that she felt like she was going to die. The girl suddenly felt something wrap itself around her. Looking around, Kumiko came face to face with Kaoru. Kumiko felt her heart jump. "Kaoru, what are you doing here?" Kumiko asked as she was still in Kaoru's hug, forgetting all about her previous anger towards him.

"I came to find you… look, I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I knew that you did what you thought was right, and I respect that. And I'm also sorry for, almost slapping you. It's just that Kyouya beat me to it. If it weren't for him…you'd be here mad at me right now," Kaoru explained.

Kumiko frowned, "So you really did try to slap me…"

"Yes, and I'm glad I didn't," Kaoru said as he let go of Kumiko.

Kumiko smiled, "But you were going to."

"But I didn't."

Kumiko looked into Koaru's olive eyes and smiled, "Yeah, you didn't." She then raised her hand to push back her bangs, momentarily forgetting about her knuckles.

Kaoru noticed the hands and gasped, "What did you do to your hands?"

"I was just venting," Kumiko grinned as she broke away from Kaoru.

Kaoru looked unsure, "You should go get it fixed up."

"…" Kumiko didn't speak.

"Come on, let's go back to the beach house," Koaru dragged the girl.

Kumiko smiled as she let Kaoru pull her. A feeling sparked through her, and she felt like she belonged again.

**Whew, thank god I'm done with this chapter. Anyway, this is a KaoruxOC fanfic, not a KyouyaxOC. I'm just using Kyouya as a bridge (sorry Kyouya) to create a better relationship between Kaoru and Kumiko. Anyway, do you think what Kumiko did was right? I think so, if I could fight, I would have definitely attacked the bikers like Kumiko did. So, REVIEW and tell me how you thought of this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

Kaoru ended up not getting much sleep that night. He kept thinking about that afternoon's events. The younger twin mentally berated himself. He wondered why he wanted to comfort _her_. Why he feel so happy when he hugged _her_. Kaoru reminded himself that liked Haruhi, not Kumiko. He had even confessed his love for her. Yet, there he was, thinking and swooning over Kumiko. The distressed boy grumpily got out of bed and turned to check on his brother. Hikaru was sleeping peacefully. Kaoru groaned in jealousy and shook his head.

He knew that Hikaru was spending more and more time with Haruhi. Yet, he didn't care. Kaoru fully supported his twin's and Haruhi's relationship. Kaoru wondered whether this new transpiration was due to Kumiko's prescence, and once again, Koaru's thoughts wandered over to Kumiko again. He wondered what she was doing. He smirked; she was probably sleeping or beating something up. The boy looked at the clock and sweat dropped. It was only four am. Climbing back into bed, the boy tried to sleep. In then end, he was able to fall into a tired dreamless sleep.

Like Kaoru, Kyouya was also having trouble sleeping. He felt wronged but also sorry for hurting Kumiko. The stubborn boy shook his head, he would not let these simple and tiny things get to him. Kyouya frowned; it was still nerving him. Finally, coming to a conclusion, Kyouya decided to apologize to Kumiko in the morning. It would not benefit him to hurt his connections with the girl over a stupid dispute.

Everyone was having trouble sleeping.

Haruhi lay awake in bed. She was furiously thinking about what had happened after dinner.

**Flashback **

_The Host Club had just finished dinner. Haruhi was still worried about where Kaoru and Kumiko were. Tamaki had urged Kaoru to go find Kumiko, and that order had been made a hour ago. Since both were now no where to be found, everyone was beginning to worry. _

_Haruhi went outside to the main balcony and enjoyed the sea breeze on her skin. She made a mental note to check out the beach houses once she became a lawyer. "It's nice here," a voice suddenly said. Haruhi turned around and came face to face with Hikaru. _

_The two stared at each other for a bit, Haruhi belatedly replied, "Yeah." _

"…_I'm worried," Hikaru said. _

_Haruhi knew what he was talking about, "Me too, I wonder if Kumiko is alright." _

"_I hope Koaru finds her…" it was silent again. _

"_Do you think what Kumiko did was right?" Haruhi asked suddenly. _

"_I think I would label her as a hero," Hikaru said. _

"_Hmm," Haruhi nodded. "I'm actually kinda jealous of her."_

"_Why?" Hikaru asked confused. _

"_Remember that time when I fell off the cliff after my failed rescue attempt?" Haruhi asked. _

"_You got me worried there," Hikaru told her. _

_Haruhi laughed, "Well, I guess I should say sorry. So sorry about making you worry. But, I'm jealous of her because she was successful. Kumiko stopped the guys from molesting those girls. While I just got beaten up." _

_Hikaru shook his head "Don't say that! You were both very brave! It's just that Kumiko's a better fighter than you." _

"_Ugh, thanks... I guess," Haruhi sweat dropped. _

"_No problem," Hikaru grinned._

_A cold breeze suddenly washed over Haruhi and she shivered, "I'm going to go inside." Haruhi was about to leave, but Hikaru took a step toward her and grabbed her right hand, effectively stopping her. _

"_Wait," Hikaru told her. _

_Haruhi turned around slowly. Their eyes met, and both simultaneously felt a jolt in their hearts. Without thinking, Hikaru pulled Haruhi into his arms. Haruhi's eyes widened, she wondered if she was hallucinating Hikaru's daring action . Her heart started to pound loudly against her chest. The moment seemed to last for hours, but it was just seconds in reality. Haruhi finally pulled away. Her cheeks were tinted a rosy pink._

"_Um…ugh…" Hikaru was at a lost of words. _

_Haruhi's eyes were as wide as saucers, and she stuttered as she tried to speak, "I…I have to go." _

_Haruhi dashed away, leaving an embarrassed Hikaru standing as still as a statue. _

**End Flashback **

Haruhi moaned in embarrassment at her loss of speech. She tossed and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. Finally, she got up and decided not to sleep at all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It had been a horrible night for some of the Host Club members. Haruhi had basically not slept at all. The poor girl was groggy as she made some breakfast for herself and the rest of the Host Club members. "Good morning, Haruhi!" Tamaki waltzed into the room with unnatural amounts of energy. Haruhi sent him a death glare.

"Eep!" the poor boy yelped and hid behind a couch.

Hunny and Mori then walked into the kitchen. "Ohaiyo, Haru-chan!" Hunny chirped happily. "Ora! Why is Tama-chan hiding behind a couch?" Hunny asked as he went over to Tamaki and poke at him. Mori followed him.

Haruhi was highly aware of Hikaru when he walked into the room. For a second, his and Haruhi's eyes met with each others. Remembering the embarrassing night before, Hikaru quickly turned his face away from her. He sat down at the kitchen table where all the other Host Club members were, pretending that nothing was going on. Hikaru glanced up at Haruhi and watched as she made pancakes for breakfast. The boy sighed in relief, for a second he thought that the girl was staring at him.

Hunny and Mori shared a look. They had noticed everything. When Hikaru walked in and had a moment with Haruhi and when Haruhi stared at Hikaru's back. And lastly when Hikaru took an obvious glance at Haruhi. The two seniors knew that something was going on.

Kumiko walked into the kitchen, pretending that nothing had happened the other day. However, Tamaki spoiled it for her. "Ah, my rebel daughter what happened to your hands?" Tamaki asked.

Kumiko glared at him, "Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing to me," Tamaki ignored the warning.

"Urusai, you're loud," Kumiko ordered as she sat down groggily at the table.

Tamaki once again retreated to his position behind the couch. Hikaru snickered, "Not a morning person?"

"When the alarm clock is the thing that wakes me up, then yes," Kumiko said as she laid her head down on the table.

Hunny pattered her head, "Aww, poor Kumi-chan."

Kumiko pulled her head up and examined the room. Her eyes narrowed when she saw that Kaoru and Kyouya weren't in the room yet. "We have school today, where's Kaoru and that bastard?"

Everyone sweat dropped when they heard Kumiko refer to Kyouya as 'that bastard'. "Who's the bastard?" a voice asked.

Kumiko flinched and turned to see Kyouya walking into the kitchen. "You are," Kumiko said. The club members felt the tension rise in the air as electric sparks came up between the two.

Finally, Haruhi broke it, "Kumiko, why don't you go wake Kaoru?"

Kumiko got up from the table, "Sure."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Haruhi looked over at Kyouya and glared at him. "When are you going to apologize to her?" Haruhi asked.

"I was going to, but it seems that she won't forgive me easily," Kyouya muttered.

"She's a girl with a lot of pride," Tamaki stated wisely, "However, I really disapprove of how she curses like a lowly commoner."

"Lowly commoner, eh?" Haruhi said as she gave the creepiest, meanest, and scariest glare at Tamaki.

"Ah! Okaasa, protect me," Tamaki cried as he hid behind Kyouya, ditching the couch.

Kumiko hummed a silly tune as she went towards where she thought was Hikaru and Kaoru's room. Kumiko genteelly knocked on the door. When there was no answer, Kumiko twisted the knob and opened the door to let herself in. Kumiko had to squint as the brightness from the sun's rays in the room hurt her eyes. Finally getting used to the light, Kumiko looked around the room. She saw that bed sheets were tossed on the ground, and Kaoru was sleeping on the bed with his lower body hanging off the bed. The bed sheets dangling from his lower body were dangerously close to falling off.

Kumiko noticed that Koaru was sleeping in only his boxers. Fighting down a blush and her extreme awareness of his undress, Kumiko walked over to the bed. "Hey, Kaoru wake up," Kumiko nudged Kaoru. The said boy swatted away her hands. Kumiko sighed and grabbed either side of the boy's shoulder. "Kaoru get up! Your brother is in trouble," Kumiko yelled.

Immediately Kaoru shot up, "What?" He collided with Kumiko, who was hovering over him. Kumiko fell back in surprise. Trying to catch her, Kaoru missed and toppled off the bed. With a 'thump' the two landed on the ground with Kaoru on top of Kumiko.

Kumiko's eyes widened when she noticed the half naked boy was on top of her. She looked everywhere but at him, trying to stay calm. They stayed in that position until Kumiko decided to look over at him to tell him to get off her. However, her eyes were caught in Kaoru's when she turned. They stared at each other in what seemed like hours, but in reality; it was just minutes.

In Kaoru's mind, he was kicking himself and beating himself up. He kept having thoughts of her and their positioning, and it just wouldn't stop. He persuaded himself to think that he liked Haruhi and not Kumiko. And that Kumiko would leave after she was done modeling so it would be bad for him to like the girl. However, his body didn't listen to his brain. Kaoru cursed himself for being so perverted.

Finally, after about three minutes, Kumiko spoke up. "Would you get off me?" Kumiko asked while pushing her arms against Kaoru's finely toned chest. Koaru snapped back to reality and got up.

"Um, sorry," Karou's face was flushed.

Kumiko shook her head, "No problem. Hurry up and get dressed, everyone's waiting down stairs." When Kumiko left his room, her face was as red as a tomato. She ran into the bathroom and splashed cool water on her face. After that, the girl headed back to where everyone else was.

"Took you long enough," Hikaru told her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I was worried that he did something to you," Tamaki said.

Kumiko blushed a little. Tamaki noticed, "Don't tell me he did do something to you?! I'll kill that little monkey if he did something to my other precious daughter!"

Kumiko shook her head, "You're really perverted, Tono. And I am not your daughter."

Tamaki gasped, "You're even calling me 'Tono'! Only those devils call me that." Tamaki fell to the ground dramatically. Kumiko rolled her eyes and went to eat the pancakes Haruhi had made.

"You eat?" Kyouya asked feigning surprise.

"Even a model has to eat, Kyouya-teme," Kumiko told him as she scarffed down a whole pancake in one gulp.

"How gluttonous," Kyouya muttered.

"What was that four eyes?" Kumiko asked, her eyes flashing.

"Ah, he said nothing!" Hunny came to the rescue. While Mori covered up Kyouya's mouth.

Kumiko smiled, "That's what I thought."

Kyouya pushed Mori's hand away and glared at everyone at the table. At the same time, Kaoru trudged into the room. His eyes landed on Kumiko, who was avoiding his gaze, and sat down beside his brother.

"What took you so long?" Hikaru asked.

"Ah, I couldn't find my suit," Kaoru lied as he took a bite of his pancake.

"How's the food?" Haruhi asked as she sat down beside Kumiko.

"Good," was the predicatble reply from everyone.

Haruhi eye smiled. Kyouya then spoke, "The limo's coming in another ten minutes. Finish eating and get your stuff." Everyone then started to chomp down their food and gather their school materials.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kumiko sighed as she jogged a lap around the gym. She was especially good in gym class. The exact opposite of math class. Kumiko shivered at the thought of math class. Oh, how she hated math… and science too and maybe history. Aw screw it; she hated all the subjects, except gym and maybe English since she already knew the language.

The class soon finished the lap and walked to the center of the gym. "Okay class, today we are playing American football. Pair up with someone." Most boys paired up, but many flocked around Kumiko and asked her to be their partner.

"Sorry, I'm partnering with Haruhi," Kumiko apologized as she hid behind the said girl in disguise.

The boys sighed in disappointment and paired up amongst themselves.

"I hate you… why'd you make me come to gym class today?" Haruhi asked.

"Because I don't have any female friends here except you," Kumiko answered, "And you're actually disguised as a boy, so I basically don't have any female friends."

"Aren't you friends with Kurakano-san?" Haruhi asked

"Yeah, I guess," Kumiko said while tapping her pointer finger against her lips thoughtfully.

"So then why do I have to be here?" Haruhi asked.

"Mmm, because I asked you and my charms are irresistible?" Kumiko answered a bit uncertain.

"Whatever, I have free period right now anyways. So I'm not missing any classes," Haruhi said as she stretched her legs out.

A silence overpowered them as they both stretched. Haruhi abruptly spoke up; she had been avoiding telling her secret to Kumiko until then. "Kumiko…I can trust you right?" Haruhi asked. Kumiko nodded. "I have a secret, a big one. And I need your help."

"What is it?" Kumiko asked.

The girl in disguise then whispered, "Me and Hikaru… we had a...moment I guess. We hugged. It wasn't on purpose though! But now everything is awkward and this is the first time I'm ever this confused!" Haruhi sighed in frustration.

"Hmm," Kumiko thought for a moment. "Well, sort out your feelings first. Do you feel anything towards him?" Haruhi didn't say anything. "Well, if you do, then…tell him. And if you don't, then let everything go back to normal. No use getting awkward over nothing."

Haruhi thought over Kumiko's words for a moment and nodded, "Thanks."

Just then the teacher yelled, "Are you paying attention?"

Kumiko yelled, "Hai!"

"Good, then demonstrate what I instructed just now," the teacher ordered.

Kumiko looked at Haruhi begging for help. Haruhi didn't notice, being as oblivious to signs as usual. Kumiko went in front of the class and completely embarrassed herself by doing the exact opposite of what the teacher had said. "Pay attention next time," the teacher scolded her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was finally time for hosting. The two girls gulped as they looked at the double door in front of them. The twins had left before them, but they knew that they had to confront them eventually. "You ready?" Kumiko asked Haruhi.

Haruhi looked at Kumiko and scowled, "Do I looked like I'm ready? What about you?"

Kumiko sighed; she had told Haruhi what had happened that morning, after Haruhi confessed to her. "Okay, on three."

"One…Two…Three," the girls counted and opened the doors together.

The girls were basked in rose petals as they stepped into the room, "Ah, looks like my daughters are finally here," Tamaki exclaimed.

"Haru-chan! Kumi-chan!" Hunny called as he bounced up to them, cuteness-power meter turned up to the max.

Kyouya, however, ordered, "Get in your costumes. Our theme today is ninja." The girls belatedly noticed that everyone was dressed in ninja costumes. Kyouya was wearing a black colored costume. Tamaki was wearing a red one. The twins were both wearing green ones. Hunny and Mori were wearing matching blue ones. Kaoru handed a costume to Kumiko, while looking away. Hikaru did the same to Haruhi. The girls looked at each other, sharing a look. Thanking the twins, they walked towards the changing room.

Haruhi frowned as she examined her outfit. It was dark purple and pink. Haruhi didn't like those colors. Kumiko examined hers as well. It was white and gray. Unlike the rest of the Host Club's outfit, Kumiko's was feminine. There was a gray fishnet shirt that was to be worn underneath. A white V-necked Chinese styled outfit that ended at her thighs, with slits on both ends starting from her waist. Below the dress were black leggings. The leggings ended at her knees. Haruhi looked at Kumiko enviously. Kumiko put the outfit on and examined herself in the mirror.

"No fair, you get the non-hideous one," Haruhi half joked as the girls walked out of the changing room.

Kumiko laughed, "Ah well, that's because I'm actually a girl for our costumers."

Haruhi nodded, "True."

"Ohhh! My dear daughters are so beautiful!" Tamaki interrupted their converstaion as he bounded up to Haruhi and gave her a bone-crushign hug.

"Oww," Haruhis muttered, "Senpai, I can't breath."

Tamaki quicky let her go. "Anyway, we're doing something special today that okaasa suggested," Tamaki spoke up.

"What is it?" Hunny asked curiously.

"Instead of hosting people of the opposite sex today, we are going to host people of the same sex," Tamaki explained.

"And?" Haruhi asked.

"And we are going to teach them things," Tamaki said proudly, "Now, start thinking up lesson plans. And the lessons have to be related to our ninja costumes."

Kumiko mentally groaned. Oh, how she hated Tamaki and his blind obedience to Kyouya at times. The girl then thought up a lesson plan. Since she expertise in modeling; why not teach the girls how to walk down a runway? Walking down a runway uses a lot of stealth and coordination; something ninjas use. Kumiko smiled at her ingenious plan. The girl brainstormed different struts and decided on a beginner and basic walks to teach her costumers.

When the costumers arrived, they were told to pick their hosts. Since the girls had only Kumiko, the guy members of the Host Club would be teaching something suitable for the girls as well. Kumiko smiled as four girls came up to her. "Kumiko-chan!" Momoka Kurakano, the vice-president of class 1-A exclaimed.

Kumiko smiled at her, "Hey, Kurakano-chan!"

"So what will you be teaching us?" Kurakano asked curiously.

"I'm going to be teaching you guys how to walk down a cat walk," Kumiko exclaimed happily.

A girl snorted, "Most of us here already know how to do that."

"Yes, but you probably don't know how to do it the right way that most models use," Kumiko explained, knowing she was right.

The girl snorted and looked away. Kurakano sweat dropped at her friend's bumble but then beamed at Kumiko. "Well, I'm happy to be learning from you," Kurakano said politely.

Kumiko smiled at her friend, "Alright girls, we are first going to learn how to walk properly." Kumiko stood up strait and placed her left toes on the heal of her right foot. "Now you walk in a strait line and balance yourself. You're going to place all your weight on your feet, while having your feet compacted together. It may be hard at first, but it gets easy as you work it out," Kumiko explained and gave an example. All the girls tried it out. Most of them either got the hang of it, or already knew how to do it a bit. Kumiko then instructed, "Now you see the floor boards? I want you guys to walk in a strait line on one piece of the board." The girls did as they were told, but some of them had trouble. Kumiko sighed; this was going to be harder than she thought.

Kumiko sighed in relief as the last of the costumers left. Kyouya smirked at her, "Had trouble?"

"…" Kumiko faced the other way and walked towards the exit of the music room.

Kyouya stopped her. "I need to talk to you," Kyouya said.

"Humph, you'd think that when hell freezes over it'll be on the news," Kumiko said and jerked herself out of Kyouya's grasp, walking out of the Host Club room.

Kyouya sighed and followed her, deciding that it was time to put his ego aside. "Look, I'm sorry that I hit you," Kyouya apologized.

"…So?"

"So?"

"Good bye, Kyouya," Kumiko turned.

Kyouya followed her, "I won't leave you alone until you forgive me."

"And I won't forgive you until you really mean your apologies," Kumiko fired back.

Kyouya was stunned. He had tried to make his apology as sincere as possible, yet his heart just wasn't in it. "Look, I was worried that something might have happened to you. I blamed you for the event and my anger at the time…and I guess that's why I really hit you," Kyouya explained.

Kumiko turned to him, "And so you vented everything out at me."

"And in turn you returned the favour on me and those bikers," Kyouya smirked, "So do you forgive me?"

Kumiko thought for a moment and sighed. "Just...never hit me again. I've only been in Ouran for a week and I've been hit what? Two times already?"

Kyouya nodded, "I guess I was wrong on that part. I'm not used to being so rash either."

Kumiko snorted, "I can see that." She headed towards the parking lot, having finally exited the school with Kyouya following her. "Why are you still following me? What are you? A stalker now?" Kumiko asked getting slightly annoyed by his continued prescence.

"No, stalking you wouldn't give me any merits," Kyouya replied.

"Then why are you following me?"

"I feel like it."

"…Weird person," Kumiko muttered under her breath.

"I heard that," Kyouya smirked.

"Like I care." Kumiko whipped around, her mid back length hair whirling around her, "I'm sorry, but I still can't forgive you! Maybe in time." Kyouya was surprised at her outburst but didn't say anything anymore. Kumiko finally found her car and got in. She didn't bother to say good bye as she drove off back home.

Haruhi sighed as she wondered where Kumiko and Kyouya were. Some how when Kumiko and Kyouya left together, Kaoru had become a bit restless. Haruhi smirked at the possibility of him being jealous or maybe even worried. Kaoru went up next to her.

"Do you know where Kumiko was going?" Kaoru asked.

"Home, why?"

"…No reason," Kaoru excused himself while a slight pink tinge formed on his cheeks.

Haruhi grinned evilly, knowing why he was blushing. She directed her gaze on Kaoru's brother. Kaoru noticed when a blush formed on Haruhi's face as she studied Hikaru. Kaoru smiled inwardly at Hikaru's good fortune. Kaoru watched as Haruhi approached his brother, surprised by her daring.

"Hey," Haruhi greeted Hikaru.

A blush formed on Hikaru's face, "H-hey."

"Um, can I talk to you?" Haruhi asked.

She had taken Kumiko's advice. After much contemplation, Haruhi realized that she did have some sort of feelings for the boy. Though Haruhi dispelled it as nothing big…

Hikaru nodded dumbly, "Yeah."

Haruhi pulled Hikaru outside. Tamaki, who noticed, gaped at the retreating figures and turned into stone by the events. Hunny wailed for the now stone Tamaki, while Mori inspected Tamaki to make sure he was stone.

Once Haruhi and Hikaru were a safe distance from the others, Haruhi spoke up. "Look, about what happened last night-"

"I know you didn't really…like it. So let's just forget about it," Hikaru said, interupting her.

A small bit of disappointment overcame Haruhi, but she wasn't one to give up easily. "Hm, so are you saying you didn't like it?"

Hikaru was shocked, but a blush slowly creped onto his face, "I…I liked it."

Haruhi smiled, "Okay."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked a bit surprised.

"Mmmmm," Haruhi hummed and smiled as she walked away.

Being the confused idiot he was, Hikaru just shrugged and went back inside the club. Tamaki ran up to him. "What have you done to Haruhi? Where is she? And come to think of it, where's Kumiko?"

Hikaru put a hand up in a shrugging position, "I dunno where Haruhi went, but Kumiko left."

"…Oh," was the stupid response from their tono.

Haruhi smiled happily as she walked down the silent hallways of the school. She was so busy dreaming about eating freshly cooked Korean barbecue for dinner that she didn't notice Kyouya. Accidentally bumping into him, Haruhi jumped back in surprise. Kyouya smirked at her response. "Ohayo, Haruhi," Kyouya smirked at her.

Haruhi frowned, "Ohayo, Kyouya-sempai where's Kumiko?"

"She left," Kyouya stiffened a bit by the mention of her name.

"I see…" Haruhi turned to leave as well, "Don't hurt her, Sempai. Kumiko has been through a lot."

Haruhi left Kyouya in confusion as the girl thought back about what Kumiko had told her.

**Flashback **

"_So why don't you want to like anyone?" Haruhi asked. _

_Kumiko sighed, "Because I have a boyfriend back at home." _

"…_Judging by your tone of voice, it seems you're not too fond of your boyfriend," Haruhi stated flatly. _

"_Well, we…we don't really like each other. My boyfriend has his eyes on other people. We're just boyfriend and girlfriend because of my parents," Kumiko explained. _

"_What do you mean?" Haruhi asked a bit confused. _

"_Well, you know how my step mum hates me. She's willing to do anything to get rid of me. So she got my dad into thinking that I'll be better off marrying someone right after high school or at least getting engaged first. I was not happy with the arrangement, so my dad told me that I could pick the guy I wanted. Well, I picked one of my guy friends, and he actually agreed," Kumiko shrugged. _

"_But you don't want it do you?" Haruhi asked._

"_No duh, that's why once I marry him, I'm going to get a divorce," Kumiko told Haruhi. _

_Haruhi laughed, "Yeah, but you're still not telling me the whole truth." _

_Kumiko sighed, "You're really hard to fool. Well, the truth is, he's my best friend and gay. It gets really annoying when I see my 'boyfriend' flirting with other guys, and people start talking about us. You know how hurtful rumors are." A sad look overcame Kumiko. Haruhi noticed. _

_Haruhi looked at her sympathetically, "It's not your fault. People are not perfect and can be mean like that. Have you heard about the rumors circulating about me, Tamaki, and his ex-fiance?"_

_"I think so...they were about how jealous you got over Tamaki right? Because everyone thinks you are a guy, they think you're gay now right?"_

_Haruhi sighed sadly, "Yes, but it brings in customers."_

_"But is the rumor true? About you and Tamaki?"_

_"I gues I do get possessive once in a while..."_

_Kumiko looked at Haruhi in surprise, "What?!"_

_Haruhi quickly covered her mouth, scared that it would betray her. She managed a little squeak, "Nothing!" _

**End Flashback **

Haruhi smiled at the memory. The girl then hit herself mentally. _Oh God, what am I thinking? First I get all possessive with Tamaki-sempai, and now I hug Hikaru and realize I like him. I'm too fickle…_Haruhi thought sadly. The girl shook her head and continued on to her way home.

**Boooring and loooong chapter. I know. Sorry about it. I was basically trying to get the girls to realize their feelings in this chapter and get a more detailed background of Kumiko. Didn't really seem to work. Anyway review please and no flames. **


	7. Chapter 7

The Host Club members whispered to each other as they stared at their sleeping female member. "So, should we wake her up?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes," Tamaki said. He stepped to the side of Kumiko's bed and tactlessly began to shake her awake.

Kumiko stirred a little and turned from her sleep to glare at the people surrounding her. "Hey Kumi-chan!" Tamaki and Hunny called happily. Kumiko gave them a death glare. The two promptly ran behind Mori.

"Why are you guys in here?" Kumiko asked in a dangerously low voice.

Everyone shivered at her tone. "We're going to a carnival!" the twins exclaimed.

Kumiko glared even harder at them, a dark aura radiating from her. "I don't care. Get out of my house. Better yet, how did you get in here?"

"One of the management let us in," Kyouya answered.

Kumiko glared. "But you have with us to the carnival!" Hunny interrupted as he got out of his hiding spot.

"No. I slept at four am last night because of my fucking homework. Now get out!" Kumiko then flopped back down, asleep on the bed.

Everyone looked at each other. The guys then looked at Haruhi, who happened to be dressed in girl clothes thanks to Hikaru and Kaoru. Haruhi sighed. "Fine, fine, I'll help dress Kumiko," Haruhi shoed the guys out of the room. Having accomplished that small feat, Haruhi turned to look at the Kumiko's huge walk in closet and gaped. The closet was over flowing with expensive brand-named clothes. She bet that the cost of the clothes and accessories together would cost about triple the amount she and her father paid for their apartment.

Haruhi's eyes started to twitch. "Damn rich bastards," the girl muttered and decided to start on the task at hand. Haruhi picked out a pair of green designer capris for Kumiko and a cute yellow tank top with sparkles lining the neck line. Haruhi quickly changed Kumiko into her outfit and smiled at her work. Haruhi applauded herself. Yup, she did have fashion sense after all. Haruhi then remembered to bring Kumiko's purse with her. She recounted the last time when a Host Club member was stranded without money, who happened to be Kyouya. Haruhi mentally shivered at that memory. He made her pay!

When Haruhi was done, she dragged Kumiko's limp body towards where the rest of the boys were. "Someone help me," Haruhi ordered. Immediately, Kaoru and Kyouya were carrying Kumiko. Haruhi blinked, as did the rest of the club. "O-kay, thanks," Haruhi thanked.

The group began to head for the carnival when their last member was accounted for. It was an hour drive, thanks to Tamaki because he chose the farthest carnival from town. When they got there, Kumiko was still asleep. The group went to go buy tickets. Deciding that they'll watch the circus in the afternoon, the group went to go on the rides.

The Host Club had accidentally left Kumiko on a bench outside the circus. When Kumiko woke up another hour later, she had absolutely no clue where she was. She then thought back to the morning and remembered the club members talking about a carnival. The girl sighed, getting highly annoyed; she presumed that she was at that carnival as of that moment. She looked for her phone in her purse, which she had found was latched around her arms the entire time. It was surprising that no one had tried to steal it yet.

Kumiko looked at her iPhone and growled in annoyance. The battery was dead. This was turning out to be a bad day so far for her. Kumiko checked her purse for her wallet and other essentials. She found her wallet, but she only had ten thousand yen with her. (10,000 yen is 100 dollars) It was not a lot, but the girl decided that it would do. Suddenly, her stomach rumbled. Hungry, Kumiko went to a hot dog parlor. Paying the cashier, Kumiko stuffed down her hot dog. Getting bored, the girl walked into what looked like a circus.

Haruhi felt that something was missing as she walked with the rest of the Host Club members. She looked over at Hikaru who was walking with Kaoru. She then tapped her finger on her cheek; it seemed that something was wrong with Kaoru. Her eyes then widened. Where was Kumiko?

"Kaoru, where's Kumiko?" Haruhi asked urgently.

"Kumiko?" Kaoru asked confused. "She's right...there," the boy trailed off once he realized the lack of a certain model's prescence.

Kyouya's glassed flashed, "It looks like we lost her."

"What do you mean? I don't think she's the type of person to sleep walk," Tamaki said.

"Oh no, what if we lost Kumi-chan?" Hunny asked with scared eyes.

"Well, we have to find her!" the three musketeers said in unison. (Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki)

Haruhi nodded, "It's best if we split up."

"Yosh, Haruhi, and I will go north. Hikaru and Kaoru will go east. Kyouya will go south. And Mori and Hunny will go west," Tamaki instructed.

The group nodded, "Hai!" And they were off. All the members were worried about Kumiko.

"Hey, Hikaru let's search the circus," Kaoru offered; he had a hunch Kumiko was there.

"Okay," Hikaru answered a bit surprised that his brother would be leading.

Meanwhile, Kumiko flopped down as she watched the elephants prance around on the stage. There weren't many people in the circus yet. Kumiko was sitting in the back row, and there was a couple sitting in the front row. Okay, the circus was basically empty right now since it was lunch time.

Suddenly, the circus lights shut off; making the room eerily dark. The couple in the front didn't seem to mind, but Kumiko was mentally screaming. Kumiko feared the dark. She didn't even like the word dark itself. Kumiko wrapped her arms around her chest in a fetal position. Kumiko looked back at the stage for comfort, but all it brought was more fear.

On the stage was a clown. A big, ugly, and fat clown with a gun. Kumiko's eyes widened, and she began to shake. The clown was pointing the gun at the couple in the front. "Give me your money," the clown ordered. The couple cowered and threw there bags and possessions towards the clown. The clown bent down to pick them up. Kumiko's eyes widened even further when the clown sneered evilly at the couple. "What's this?" the clown asked, "You guys can't be that poor." Scared for her life, Kumiko bent down even further in her seat.

Unluckily for her, the seat squeaked. The clown turned his attention towards Kumiko. Kumiko gulped. The clown slowly walked towards Kumiko and Kumiko felt herself hyperventilate. The clown stepped in front of Kumiko and grinned evilly down at her. "My, you are quite the pretty girl," the clown said in a sickening voice and brushed his hand against Kumiko's flawless skin. Shaking uncontrollably, Kumiko couldn't get the courage in her to defend herself. The clown bent down to pick up Kumiko's forgotten purse and opened it. He dumped the contents on the ground and picked up Kumiko's extra change.

"Huh, this should be enough," the clown grinned.

Kumiko whimpered when he turned back to the couple. The clown aimed his gun at them and shot. BANG! BANG! There was a loud ringing in Kumiko's ears as she felt tears dripping down her face. She was so scared and sorry for the happy couple. The clown turned to Kumiko. "I don't think I'll kill you since you're just so pretty," the clown bent down to inspect Kumiko. "I think I'll keep you as one of my trophies," the clown said as he ran his hand against Kumiko's thigh.

"Like hell you would," two identical voices suddenly said.

Kumiko turned to see Hikaru and Kaoru. "Guys, he has a gun!" Kumiko said finally getting a bit of her courage back.

Kaoru noticed Kumiko's position and the clown. An enraged look over came him as he ran towards the clown. The clown fired the gun at Kaoru. Kumiko's eyes widened in fear, but Kaoru dodged the bullets. Hikaru followed behind Kaoru. When the twins got near the guy, Kaoru swatted the clown's gun away whiled Hikaru started to beat him into a pulp.

Kumiko stared the whole time, frozen. Tears freely ran down her face. Kaoru bent down and wiped the tears away, but they still came. Feeling sad and annoyed that he couldn't protect Kumiko, Kaoru pulled Kumiko into a hug. The younger of the twins watched the girl sadly as she cried into his shoulder. She wasn't making any noises, not even whimpers. There were only tears, fresh hot tears. Kaoru sighed and spoke up to try to relieve her, "Geez, we only leave you for a few hours and look at the trouble you got yourself into." "Troublesome girl," Kaoru murmured as his hold on her tightened.

Hikaru watched his brother as he tied the clown to a metal beam. Hikaru smiled to himself, it looked like his brother was right. They had arrived just in time to hear the gun shots. However, they weren't able to push through the crowd in time to stop the clown from molesting Kumiko. Hikaru took out his phone to call the others.

By the time the others had arrived, Kumiko had stopped crying. The twins had told what they saw and heard to the rest of the club. Tamaki had gone ballistic. Haruhi became sad. Hunny began to cry, while Mori soothed Hunny and had a trace of anger in his eyes as well. Kyouya was the least emotional on the outside. But he was mentally screaming and thrashing around. He wanted to kill that clown so badly. Haruhi's reaction was by far the worst. Words could not describe how much sympathy Haruhi felt towards the model.

After the police arrived and were told of what happened, the group decided to go home. "No, we don't have to go home," Kumiko said for the first time since the incident.

"No, we don't want to pressure you," Haruhi said assuring.

Kumiko shook her head, "I just don't want to go home. It's going to be dark and quiet at home…I want to stay here a bit longer."

Haruhi nodded, understanding what she meant, "Alright."

"So, we're staying here?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah," the group answered.

Hunny then spoke up, "Well, why don't we go have some dinunch?"

"What's that?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, since we didn't have lunch and it's too early for dinner, let's just have something in between!" Hunny explained.

The group was too morose to sweat drop at Hunny's made up word and nodded, deciding to go to a pizza restaurant. During dinunch, everyone was quieter than usual. Kumiko barely even spoke. After eating her pizza, Kumiko walked towards the bathroom. The Host Club watched her go. Kaoru stood up and said that he was going to the bathroom as well. Kyouya looked after Kaoru, suspicious, but he didn't say anything.

"Kumiko!" Kaoru got Kumiko's attention before she stepped into the bathroom.

They were in a cramped hallway that led to a girl's and a boy's bathroom. "What is it?" Kumiko finally spoke.

"What happened? Why weren't you able to fight back?" Kaoru asked. The question had been bothering him through out dinner and he just had to ask.

Kumiko turned away and took a step into the bathroom, "It's none of your business."

Kaoru grabbed Kumiko's hand, "Yes it is."

Kumiko looked down at their hands; she jerked her hand from his and walked into the bathroom. Kaoru sighed; he was not going to let her go easily. He took a deep breath, swallowed his pride, and followed Kumiko into the bathroom.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Kumiko yelled at Kaoru when she saw him coming in after her.

Kaoru smirked, "At least you're getting back to normal."

Kumiko huffed, "This is the girl's bathroom. The boy's bathroom is across the hall."

"I don't care about the boy's bathroom. Just tell me why you weren't fighting back the clown," Kaoru pleaded.

Kumiko turned her head. She then sighed, "I despise guns. I hate clowns. And I fear the darkness, happy?"

Kaoru shook his head, "That doesn't explain why you didn't beat the clown. You and I both know that you're well capable of defending yourself and defeating that clown."

Kumiko shook her head, "Darkness, a clown, and a gun is a living nightmare for me."

"I see…" Kaoru said, finally understanding.

Kumiko nodded, "My biological mother…she was hurt by a gun, killed by a clown, and swallowed by the darkness." Kaoru stayed silent. "I- It happened when I was seven. Since then, one of those three things would always make hyperventilate or go mentally unstable." Kaoru felt bad for the girl before him. Without thinking, he pulled her into another hug. Kumiko responded well to the hug and hugged him back. "I was literally paralyzed with fear back there," Kumiko whispered. Kaoru's grip on her tightened.

They stayed in that position until a person walked in, "Oh my! I'm so sorry to intrude." The woman backed out of the restroom. Suddenly, Kumiko started to laugh hysterically. Kaoru watched her and then started to laugh as well.

"I think we should go," Kumiko muttered as she got out of Kaoru's grip.

"Don't you sill need to go to the bathroom?" Kaoru asked.

Kumiko stopped in her tracks, "Oh yeah!" Kaoru smirked as Kumiko ran into a stall; the boy then walked out of the bathroom. The woman from before gave him a knowing smirk. Kaoru ignored her and waited outside for Kumiko. Soon, the model emerged from the bathroom. She was surprised to see Kaoru waiting for her and smiled at him.

"You waited for me?" Kumiko asked.

"Of course I would!" Kaoru replied as they walked outside to where the others were waiting for them.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow when she noticed Kaoru and Kumiko walking next to each other. It seemed to her that they looked like a couple. Haruhi smiled at her thought. Tamaki then yelled, interupting her thoughts, "What were you doing in there so long with my daughter?"

Hikaru snickered, "I think they'd prefer you not finding out."

The tono crumpled to the ground while thinking thoughts of Kumiko and Kaoru doing _things_ in his inner mind theater.

Kumiko gave Tamaki a disgusted looked and turned to the others. "Let's go on some rides!" Kumiko said now back to her old self. Somehow, talking to Kaoru made the weight that she had been carrying on her back for so long go away. The others agreed, a bit surprised by Kumiko's sudden change of mood. The group spent the rest of the evening riding on roller coasters and eating cotton candy.

* * *

The Host Club members went back home that night, content with the day. Kumiko jumped up a bit when her phone rang. Checking it, she saw that it was her father's number. "Dad?" Kumiko asked in English.

"Hey kid," was her father's response, "Look, about your modeling… Amy and I had decided that you'll be staying in Japan a bit longer."

"What do you mean?" Kumiko asked, confused.

"Well, we decided that you'll be staying in Japan for a few more months," Kumiko's father explained.

Kumiko gritted her teeth. She knew that her bitch of a step mother had gotten her father to agree to this. "Well, what about school?" Kumiko asked.

"You'll keep on attending Ouran," her father's voice told her.

"But what about my school back at home?" Kumiko asked.

"Don't worry, you'll go back to your old school when you come home," her father's voice said in a final tone.

Kumiko sighed, "Alright."

"One more thing how's your life at Japan?" dad asked.

"It's…very adventurous," Kumiko tried the word.

"Good. See? I can be a good father too!" Kumiko's dad boasted.

Kumiko laughed, "Yeah. Well, I have to go. Love you dad, bye."

"Bye, kid. And about those grades of yours-" Kumiko didn't let him finish.

Kumiko smiled, she knew that her father wouldn't get angry at her for hanging up on him. After all, the person who knew best about her was her father. Kumiko ran her hand through her hair, messing it up. She knew that her dad was laughing at her right now in America, but she needed to get her grades up to an A, otherwise she wouldn't have a big chance of taking over her father's company when he retired. Kumiko flopped down on her bed and decided to go to sleep. After all, she had school the next day.

**Poor Kumiko, getting molested by a clown. (Shudders) Oh yeah, and I know how you guys want more Haruhi and Hikaru moments, and I'm trying my best. I just need to find a way to fit their relationship into the storyline. Anyway, I have a lot of chapters ready right now so I'm going to try and update more. Cuz, once school starts, I won't have time at all. Well peace for now and REVIEW! Please please please please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Kumiko glanced over at Haruhi and wondered how she got all the things the teacher was talking about. "Kumiko, what's your answer for number 18?" the teacher called on her. Frowning at her luck, Kumiko stood up to read her answer.

"My answer is two and a half," Kumiko answered.

"Wrong!" the teacher snapped.

The class snickered at Kumiko. In return, Kumiko raised her fist at them. "Wanna mess?" Kumiko asked. The class stopped snickering.

"Sakurai!" the teacher exclaimed.

"Kumiko," Kumiko corrected.

"Kumiko, talk to me after class. Your attitude has been unacceptable lately," the teacher ordered.

Kumiko huffed and sat down on her seat. "Hey, don't worry. I suck at math too," Kaoru whispered to Kumiko.

Kumiko smirked, "That's not surprising."

"Hey!" Kaoru pretended to be offended.

Kumiko stuck out her tongue, only to be yelled at by the teacher again. At the end of the class, Kumiko trudged to the teacher's desk. "Ah, Kumiko, let's get down to business. What is wrong with you? Why are you so rebellious? And why don't you wear the school uniform?" the teacher asked.

"First of all, nothing is wrong with me…I think. I'm rebellious because I'm at that age. And I don't wear the school uniform because it's hideous," Kumiko answered and smirked at the teachers expression.

"I see. However, your attitude is very unacceptable," the teacher stated crossly.

"Hn," Kumiko said while examining her nails.

"You will have detention for the rest of the week. I hope this will teach you a lesson," the teacher stated.

"Tell that to my modeling agency," Kumiko snorted and took her bag/purse and walked out of the door.

"That means you'll have detention today and for the rest of the week," the teacher continued.

"Like I said, 'Tell that to my modeling agency.' I have work to do and I can't miss it. Adieu," Kumiko waved and walked out the classroom, totally ignoring the teachers cries.

Kumiko sighed as she walked down the hallways. She hated how all the girls here were all prissy pants. Seriously, they're all like 'Ooh, look at me! I'm so pretty and fabulous and ladylike.' GAG! Kumiko snorted and gagged at her thought. Kumiko took out her keys and got in her car. Kumiko sighed. She knew that the teacher was right about her on one thing. She wasn't alright. Not since yesterday with the clown incident.

Kumiko shuddered at the memory and blasted the volume of her radio to the highest to keep the thoughts at bay. When she finally arrived at the modeling building for the Hitachiin fashion industry, Kumiko parked her car in the reserved area for models. She got out of the car and walked up the steps. When Kumiko walked through the front doors, she gapped. The place was HUGE! There was a gigantic fountain in the middle of the lobby and the stairs and everything inside was either made out of expensive wood or glass. And the furniture was all made out of the highest qualities of leather.

Kumiko went up to the front desk and told the receptionist what she was there for. The receptionist nodded and told Kumiko to go to the fourth flour. Kumiko did as she was instructed. Stepping into the elevator, Kumiko didn't notice a certain pair of twins. Suddenly, Kumiko felt herself being glomped. Going into self defense mode, Kumiko threw the twins across the elevator.

"Ow," both of the twins muttered.

Kumiko relaxed, "Damn, you scared me there."

"What the hell is wrong with you, woman?" Hikaru asked annoyed.

"Did you think we were rappers?" Kaoru asked.

"…" Kumiko didn't say anything.

"Sorry…" Kaoru cast his eyes down.

Kumiko shook her head, "its okay."

Sensing the tense atmosphere, Hikaru spoke up, "So what did the teacher want with you?"

"Oh, she gave me detention," Kumiko shrugged.

The twins gapped at her, "Dude, she never gives out detentions."

"Well, first time for everything," Kumiko grinned.

"…Why aren't you there?" Hikaru asked.

"I ditched it," Kumiko answered as if it were nothing.

"…You're so going to be dead tomorrow," Kaoru shook his head.

"Why?" Kumiko asked.

"Well, first you pissed off the teacher," Hikaru pointed out.

"And then you ditched detention," Kaoru added.

"So?" Kumiko asked not getting the point.

"You're probably on the teacher's bad side right now. She'll most likely fail you, even though you're not dumb," the twins said.

"Me not dumb? Wow, that's a first," Kumiko joked.

"It's not funny," Hikaru said.

"You can get kicked out of the school," Kaoru said in a worried tone.

Kumiko huffed, "Can we just not talk about this anymore? It's getting annoying."

"Good," the twins said at the same time.

Kumiko sweat dropped, "Yeah, anyway, why are you guys here?"

"Mum wanted us to help the design team," the twins answered.

"But then she didn't need the help anymore," Hikaru said.

"So we decided to just hang out here, since we skipped out on the Host Club," Kaoru finished.

Kumiko nodded, "I see." The elevator then dinged to tell them they were there. "Well, this is my stop," Kumiko said as she got out the elevator. The twins followed her. "Why are you guys following me?" Kumiko quirked an eyebrow.

"Nothing else to do," Hikaru answered.

"Oh," Kumiko said as she went up to a photographer, "Name's Kumiko Sakurai. Here to model."

"Ah, go into the changing room and tell the designers there who you are," the photographer told her.

Kumiko then went into the changing room to change. Hikaru and Kaoru decided to fool around on the set. When Kumiko finally came out wearing the latest spring collection, the twins goggled at her. Even the photographers were goggling at her. Kumiko ignored all the attention and went on the set.

"So, what's the theme?" Kumiko asked.

The photographers snapped out of their trance. The main photographer then said, "The theme is fun. Just act like you're having fun and happy to be in those clothes." Kumiko nodded. She then placed her hand parallel to her neck and pretended to be laughing. The photographers then turned on the wind.

Kumiko smiled against the wind and the fresh perfumes coming from the scented oils. How she loved modeling. Pose after pose, Kumiko felt as if it were all a dream. The twins watched her in a trance. It seemed to Kaoru that she was made to pose in front of the camera. On the last picture, Kumiko pretended to jump up in the air in excitement. The photographer smiled, pleased. He then motioned for Kumiko to look at her photos.

"I look hot!" was Kumiko's first statement as she examined her best picture.

The photographer laughed, "Well, you're a genius of a model. I can imagine this on the front cover of 'Teen Weekly' (Made up Japanese magazine)."

Kumiko smiled at his comment, "Thanks."

"Well, it was nice having you here today. I'll see you tomorrow," the photographer said.

Kumiko nodded, "See ya." Kumiko then went back into the changing room to change out of her modeling clothes and went to leave. However, she was stopped by one of the twins.

"That was awesome!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Kumiko smiled happily, "Really?"

"Yup," Kaoru nodded.

"Thanks," Kumiko thanked.

"Your welcome, so what're you going to do now?" Kaoru asked.

"Eh, go home I guess," Kumiko shrugged.

"Nuh uh, how about we go out?" Kaoru asked.

Kumiko looked at him confused, "Like a date?"

Kaoru blushed a bit. He didn't know how he had suddenly got that courage to ask her out. "I guess."

"What about Hikaru?" Kumiko asked.

"Eh, he won't mind," Kaoru shrugged.

Kumiko thought for a moment. She then thought about how nice it would be to go out with someone she could actually talk to for once. "Alright, where should we go?" Kumiko asked.

"Hmm, how about the movies?" Kaoru suggested.

"Okay!" Kumiko said as she grabbed Kaoru's hand and dragged him towards her car.

Kaoru blushed by the contact, "Um, you wanna take my limo?"

"No thanks. Driving is funner," Kumiko smirked as she got in her car.

Kaoru got in the passenger seat and whistled, "Nice car."

"Thanks," Kumiko said as she turned the engine and the radio on.

Kaoru quirked an eyebrow as the stereo blasted a foreign song, "What's this song?"

"'Wait a minute' by the 'Pussycat Dolls', American girl band," Kumiko explained.

Kaoru felt swayed by the song. He could tell that the song was a lot more flirtatious and dirty than the songs he listened to. Now that he thought of it, no wonder Kumiko was so flirtatious. It was probably because of the songs she listened to. Koaru made a mental note to find the translation of the song when he got home.

The two finally arrived at the theater. Kumiko parked her car far away from the other cars, scared that they'll accidentally harm her 'baby'. Kaoru laughed at her overprotective ness to the car; Kumiko just punched him lightly. The two then walked into the movie theater.

The two decided on a movie and walked into the theater, both of their cheeks red. When they had bought their tickets, the cashier had told them to have a 'good' time while making kissing noises. Kaoru had to restrain Kumiko from punching the shit out of the cashier.

Kumiko became giddy as the theater darkened and the movie began. It was dark and the only light in the theater was from the screen. Kaoru put his hand on Kumiko's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Are you okay?" Kumiko only nodded. Kaoru's eyes then widened when he realized what was bothering Kumiko. Feeling that he needed to comfort the girl, Kaoru slowly wrapped his arm around Kumiko. Kumiko tensed a bit at the touch but then relaxed and enjoyed the movie.

When the movie was over, Kaoru and Kumiko walked out of the theater. Both were laughing madly. "I can't believe you didn't blush during the 'intimate' scene," Kaoru laughed as he recalled Kumiko's expression.

Kumiko scrunched up her face, "I guess I'm a pervert like you then."

"Ah, but you have much to learn, my little disciple," Kaoru joked in an all knowing voice.

"Alright, so what'll be my first lesson?" Kumiko asked.

Kaoru stopped laughing for a moment and put up a thoughtful expression. He then moved closer to Kumiko so that he could whisper what he had in mind. "Oh my gosh! You're such a perv.!" Kumiko said while pushed Kaoru away. Kaoru only smirked. The two finally reach Kumiko's car and they get in. "So, I'm driving you back to your company or what?" Kumiko asked.

Kaoru thought for a moment, "Nah, just drive me back home."

"Okay, but you going to give me instructions," Kumiko said as she started the car.

"Now turn right, and look for number 561," Kaoru said after giving instruction for the last ten minutes.

Kumiko pulled a sharp turn, and Kaoru almost flew out of his seat. "Sorry, I have a thing with turns," Kumiko apologized. Koaru shook his head to tell her that it was okay; he was still a bit dizzy from the turn. "Right so, 553, 555…559, ah, there's 561!" Kumiko said and pulled into the Hittachin drive way. "Wow, your house is nice," Kumiko said as she gazed at Kaoru's house.

"Thanks, and thanks for the ride," Kaoru smiled at Kumiko.

Kumiko smiled back, "No problem. See you tomorrow." Kaoru waved at Kumiko and Kumiko waved back as she drove towards her apartment.

**There, I wrote I nice little happy chapter with no real drama. Ah, it was boring though, but a good filler. Well, review guys. And if it's not much to ask, no flames and such.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. School started and its been hell. Anyway, I finally updated! Yay! This is a Haru and Hika chapter dedicated to love-mikan who might not be even reading this story anymore. -tear tear-

Kumiko: Aw it's ok Lenne...we still love u...right?

Host Club: ...right

Lenne209: -goes to Tamaki's corner- You guys are horrible!

Tamaki: HEY! That's my corner!

Right...onwards with the story...

* * *

Hikaru sighed as he sat in the backseat of the limo. Kaoru had ditched him for Kumiko. He was now at loss of what to do. Not having anything else to do, Hikaru decided to go back to Ouran. The boy wondered what the rest of the host club was doing. When the limo finally stopped at his school, Hikaru got out of the car and trudged up the steps to the school. He didn't bother to thank his driver, who was used to the rudeness.

Once Hikaru stepped into the lobby of the school; he wondered whether he should go back to the club immediately or wander around the halls for a bit. Deciding on the latter Hikaru departed towards the opposite direction of the third music room. Hikaru whistled a silly tune as he walked around aimlessly. His feet brought him to the cafeteria where a group of freshmen like himself were gathered. Looking around, Hikaru realized that it was the cooking and design club. Suddenly, a girl came up in front of Hikaru.

"Anno, Hikaru-kun, are you here for enlistment?" the girl asked.

Hikaru studied the girl; in her hands were a stack of papers. The girl herself was shorter than him by a few inches and had long, shiny, and silky black hair held back in a loose ponytail. The girl was wearing the usual uniform for girls but had a couple of pins on it as accessories. Hikaru noticed the girl staring at him with her chocolate colored eyes and looked at the club.

"No," Hikaru answered, "But how come you know who I am? Are you a stalker?"

The girl laughed, "No, but I am one of your guests. And I guessed that you were Hikaru. How come you're not with your brother?"

"He's…" Hikaru paused. He didn't want to tell this girl that his brother ditched him for their new toy. "Something came up."

"Aw that's too bad," the girl said.

Hikaru began to scrutinize the girl and tried to remember her. Suddenly, her named popped up in his head and Hikaru mentally sighed in relief. It would have been bad if he had asked for the name of one of his and his brother's costumers; Kyouya and Tamaki would have had a heart attack.

"So, Ayumi are you in this club?" Hikaru asked, trying to strike up a conversation

"Yes, I'm the vice pre-" but before she come finished a loud voice called.

"Ayumi, we need more paper and flour!" the voice demanded.

"Hai!" Ayumi called back and looked over at Hikaru. "Anno, can you come with me to get the supplies? Since I-"

Before she could finished Hikaru responded, "Sure, I don't have anything else to do." And indeed that was true. The boy was bored out of his mind.

Clearly taken back by Hikaru's answer, Ayumi only nodded and said, "Follow me."

* * *

Haruhi sighed as she walked through the lobby of the school and headed towards the third music room. She had been ordered by Tamaki to buy some instant coffee. It seemed that the idiotic lord was hooked on the 'commoners' coffee. However, Haruhi was a bit glad. It meant that Tamaki was opening up to the outside world. And that he was no longer consumed in the rich valuables provided by wealth.

The girl slowly trudged back to the room, lost in her own thoughts. Haruhi was mad at Kumiko for leaving her with the rest of the Host Club. Not only were the club members less tolerable, but also the male customers kept coming and demanding for Kumiko. Kyouya had to set up excuses and was beginning to get irritated himself. Scratch that, he was the first to get irritated and now he was just pissed.

Haruhi stopped walking when she heard voices. It was the unmistakable voice of Hikaru… and a girl?! Haruhi slipped buy a corner and involuntarily spied on them. It was indeed Hikaru with a girl that had long and sleek black hair. They were talking and Haruhi watched as they slipped into some sort of room or closet.

Haruhi's eyes widened in disbelief and confusion. She remembered that the twins had said that they were going to their mom's company to help and that they wouldn't come back. But then, where was Kaoru? And why was Hikaru back and with a girl? The boy hardly talked with any other girls except her and Kumiko outside of clubs.

Haruhi didn't know why she even bothered but the girl quietly tiptoed to where Hikaru and the mysterious girl had disappeared to. The girl's eyes widened when she saw what was going on inside the closet like classroom. Stacks of flour were underneath and on top of Hikaru who was on top of the girl. The girl was on the ground clutching Hikaru's arms tightly.

Not knowing what came over her, Haruhi dashed away from the site. Confused, Haruhi ran back to the Host Club while thinking about what she had witnessed. She had never heard of Hikaru having a girlfriend before. And she was sure that his brother had never said anything about it either.

When Haruhi arrived back at the Host Club, Tamaki greeted her with open arms. "Ah, Haruhi you're back!" Tamaki tried to hug Haruhi but the girl easily dodged.

"Tamaki-sempai, I would appreciate it if you didn't hug me. And here is the instant coffee you wanted," Haruhi said, handing the coffee to him.

Tamaki felt a sudden chill overcome him and looked at Haruhi suspiciously. It seemed to him that Haruhi was a bit unnerved. "Haruhi, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked, concerned.

Haruhi shook her head, "Nothing, don't worry about it." Haruhi managed to give a fake smile to Tamaki and walked over to her guests.

Hunny trudged over to Tamaki who was still staring at Haruhi. "Tama-chan, don't worry about it. I'm sure Haruhi can solve whatever problems she has on her own," Hunny reassured Tamaki. Tamaki only gazed at Haruhi even more.

* * *

Hikaru coughed when the flour got into his mouth. "Ah, why are the stupid stacks all piled up wrong?" Hikaru asked, annoyed. He had just gotten out of the pile of flour and was helping Ayumi up.

Ayumi shrugged, "Must be the custodian."

"Anyway, we got what we need. Let's go," Ayumi turned away from Hikaru, her face was bright red.

The girl shuffled the papers in her hand and walked out of the closet like room. Hikaru was holding the bags of flour behind her. While walking, Ayumi suddenly asked a question.

"Anno, Hikaru-kun?"

"Yeah?" Hikaru's voice sounded impatient reflecting on his current mood.

The girl winced at the tone of his voice, but proceeded. "Do you have a girlfriend?" the girl asked.

Hikaru nearly doubled over at her question. "I'm Hikaru Hittachin. Course I don't have a girlfriend," Hikaru stated it as a matter of fact.

"Then do you have anyone you like?" Ayumi was persistent.

Hikaru shrugged, "Maybe." However, in his mind, Hikaru was silently questioning himself. _Do I like Haruhi? Why does my stomach clench when I think of her? Gah, this is so confusing, might as well stop thinking about it. _

They were silent again. The two finally reached the cafeteria and Hikaru bade his farewell after setting down the packs of flour. Hands in his pockets, Hikaru headed off to the Host Club. Noticing the time, Hikaru realized that it was around the time when Host Club ended. The boy trudged back to the third music room to see that Tamaki had turned into stone once again and that Haruhi was in a rather bad mood.

"Hey, what happened?" Hikaru asked Hunny.

"Haruhi won't answer any questions Tama-chan asked and called him a baka," Hunny chirped.

Hikaru smirked and went over to Haruhi. "Hey, Haruhi, hear you finally went over to the dark side," Hikaru grinned. However he was taken back when Haruhi glared at him.

"The only person that's in the dark side is you…and maybe Kaoru. But even he isn't as shameful as you," Haruhi glared at Hikaru.

Hikaru blinked. "What…what are you talking about?"

Haruhi was about to speak but noticed how the others were eavesdropping on them. Roughly grabbing Hikaru's wrist, Haruhi dragged him outside. Once they were outside and safe from preying ears, Haruhi didn't even know why she dragged the eldest twin out. The girl in disguise looked at the boy and felt her heart thump.

"Well? Why'd you drag me out?" Hikaru asked impatiently.

Haruhi looked down and thought of what to say. Suddenly, she blurted, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Hikaru blinked, this was the second time someone asked him that today. "No… why?"

"I just…it's just…nothing," Haruhi finally said.

Hikaru looked at her with concern. "Look, whatever it is that's bugging you. You can tell me."

Haruhi looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Wow, that coming from you. I'm a bit surprised," Haruhi snickered.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi stayed silent. She wondered if it would be impolite to tell Hikaru that she had been spying. Finally making up her mind, believing that what she witnessed was of no great importance, Haruhi smiled at Hikaru. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Hikaru blinked at the sudden change in attitude, but smiled nonetheless. "Alright, by the way…do you want to go grab something to eat? I'm a bit hungry, and I thought that well…" Hikaru trailed off.

Haruhi blinked. Slowly a smile decorated her lips and Haruhi nodded. "Let me go get my things, then we'll go." Haruhi disappeared back into the club room.

Hikaru blinked at the turn of events. _Did I just ask her out? _Hikaru silently asked himself. The boy started to feel anxious and cursed at himself for asking Haruhi out so unexpectedly. Finally, Haruhi appeared again with her bag. Tamaki was trailing behind her asking why she was leaving. Hikaru watched as Haruhi politely shooed him off and laughed.

Finally, with Tamaki gone, Haruhi walked over to Hikaru and smiled at him. Blushing a bit, Hikaru said, "Well, let's go." The boy headed out the lobby with Haruhi walking next to him. _God, what am I going to say? _Both of the teenagers thought as they crawled into the Hitachiin limo.

Haruhi finally struck up the nerve to ask, "Where are we going?"

"Todama's Sushi Palace," Hikaru answered.

Haruhi's eyes widened, "But that place is expensive. Plus I don't have that much money on me."

Hikaru only shrugged, "My treat then."

Haruhi looked at him to see if he was serious. The girl was taken back when she realized that he truly was serious. "Um…alright then, but I promise I'll pay you back some how."

Hikaru only smirked.

They finally arrived at the restaurant after a short but quiet drive. Hikaru called a waiter and asked of a table that was near the kitchen. The two sat down across from each other with Haruhi feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Anno, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru turned to her while reading the menu, "Nani?"

"Well, um…what if our classmates come and see us?" Haruhi asked.

Hikaru smirked, "What? You're worried about that?"

Haruhi nodded.

"That's okay. We'll just say that we're hanging out as class mates…or something," Hikaru reassured. The boy then smirked, "But you worrying about something like that…what happened to the Haruhi I know and love?"

Haruhi jerked her head up from looking at the menu when Hikaru said 'love'. Haruhi felt her heart beat faster and became a bit light headed. Finally, Haruhi muttered a tiny excuse, "Kumiko must be rubbing off on me."

Hikaru didn't know why, but his head dropped a bit in disappointment. The answer Haruhi gave just didn't fit his taste. Finally, the two ordered a meal and waited for it to come back. There was an awkward silence between the two. Hikaru was the first to break the silence.

"So…"

Haruhi looked up at him intently.

"Um…so, what do you want to be? In the future," Hikaru randomly picked a subject to talk about.

Haruhi blinked back in surprised at his blunt question but answered anyway. "I want to be a lawyer. What about you?"

"I dunno. I might as well take over my mother's business since Kaoru is the designer heir."

"Kaoru is a designer?"

"Yeah, he's quiet good at it too. He got those genes from mum," Hikaru explained.

"That's nice. I don't know what genes I got from my mom except cooking," Haruhi said with a dejected sigh.

"Well, your mom must have been a great cook," Hikaru said with out thinking.

Haruhi blinked and then smiled happily. "Did you just indirectly compliment me?"

"Heh what do you know…I did!"

Haruhi giggled, "Wow, I think you're actually being mature today."

Hikaru pouted, "That's mean Haruhi."

Haruhi merely shrugged. The food arrived soon after, and the two began to chow down. Hikaru let out a small burp when he was done with his meal. Haruhi gave him a disgusted look, "Excuse you." Hikaru only shrugged and watched Haruhi eat. "You know, it's kinda hard to eat when you're staring at me," Haruhi said.

Hikaru sighed, "Man, you're so bipolar today. It's like you're mercurial. First you're all mad, then all shy and stuff, and now you're all formal and stiff."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying that you're regretting taking me out?"

Hikaru froze. Haruhi was giving him a REALLY scary look. "Um, no… of course not. Why would I be?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Anyway, is it okay if I order another meal for my dad?"

"Ojii-san?" Hikaru asked while raising an eyebrow. "So you were just trying to make me feel guilty enough to buy you another meal?" Hikaru teased.

Haruhi looked away, "I'm sorry. Nevermind."

Hikaru immediately regretted his words, "No! It's okay. I was just teasing."

Haruhi smiled, "Thanks."

Hikaru blushed and waited as Haruhi ordered another meal. After paying the bills and leaving a tip, the two left.

"So do you want to go home now?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi thought for a moment. "I think I'll go home. Dad's waiting and we still have school tomorrow."

Hikaru nodded. "Alright, I'll take you home." The two waited for Hikaru's limo while quietly thinking. Hikaru wondered what Kaoru was up to and if he was already home. He was pretty sure that he was with Kumiko. Hikaru grinned; it seemed that they were both on a date today.

Haruhi found herself stealing glances at Hikaru and wondered what was happening to her. Could it be possible that she really was falling for the older red haired twin? Haruhi bit her lip. She hoped that this wouldn't distract her from everything else. She still needed to pay her dept to the Host Club and keep her studies up.

The two finally arrived at Haruhi's home, and Hikaru walked her up to her door. Looking up at Hikaru, Haruhi said, "Thanks…for the dinner and everything."

Hikaru blinked and grinned, "No problem. Hope your dad likes the food."

Haruhi nodded but kept her eyes on Hikaru's face. He made no motion to leave, and Haruhi kept looking at him, curious.

Then with out any thought, Hikaru bent down and brushed his lips against Haruhi's. And then just like that, Hikaru moved away. Haruhi's eyes widened and watched as Hikaru made his way towards his limo. Slowly, Haruhi brought her hand up to touch her lips.

Turning around, Haruhi took out her keys and walked into her apartment. The girl was greet warmly by her father, but ignored him.

"Ara, Haruhi, why are your cheeks all red?" Haruhi's father asked, but Haruhi ignored him and shoved the food she brought for him into his hands.

"Here's your dinner, I already ate," Haruhi said and made her way towards her room.

Her father blinked at her retreating figure stupidly but then looked at the bag in his hands. "Whoa! This is from Todama's Sushi Palace!" Haruhi's father exclaimed happily.

* * *

Hikaru yelled at himself over and over again in the limo. _DAMN IT! Why the hell did I kiss her? Well, it wasn't really a kiss…but what the hell? Oooh, this is not good. _Hikaru then thought of ways to prevent Haruhi from killing him tomorrow. _I know! I'll just pretend nothing happened. Surely when Kaoru's with me, everything will just go back to normal. Yes, I'll just pretend nothing's going on. _


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my dear readers,

I'M BACK AND IN BUSINESS…well only for summer and then I have school. Sadly I won't be able to write when school starts. I'm taking all honors and my schedule is going to be full. Sorry, but as for now, I will do everything that is in my power to please. Ouran Ai is off hiatus! Also, I would like to say that Ouran Ai is going to make a major turn. This story may soon become M rated. Also, the story is going to take a depressing turn. Well, not really depressing, just VERY dramatic. You are warned... Well, enjoy!

Loves,

Lenne209

* * *

Kumiko hummed as she waltzed into class wearing a pair of Ruel jeans and DKNY dress top, matched with a thin Burberry shoulder length trench coat. Everyone eyed the girl curiously as she swung her messenger bag around happily. Apparently, word had gotten along that she had skipped detention. No one had skipped detention, ever. Never had anyone had the guts to do it throughout Ouran's history. Some students looked at Kumiko admiringly; others thought her insane.

Finally, the girl reached her desk and plopped her bag down on the ground next to her chair, rather than hanging it on the back of the seat. At once, the homeroom teacher was on to her.

"Kumiko!" the sempai yelled, "You're blocking the aisles."

The girl shrugged, "Chill, no one's going to trip on my bag."

The teacher fumed. However, her attention was diverted when the vice president walked in. "Ahh, Momoka!"

Startled, the girl jumped, then quickly walked over to the teacher. "Yes?"

"Have you started to prepare the Freshman Spring Dance our class is hosting?"

"Yes! I have," Momoka smiled happily, "It's coming along very nicely."

"Ahh," sempai smiled happily, "Good. If there's anything you need, do not be afraid to ask."

"Thank you." The girl grinned sheepishly, "Oh! I almost forgot. Here's a note for you from the principle."

"The principle?!" Sempai asked with a annoyed tone, "What does he want?"

Momoka could only shrug as she walked over to her seat, which happened to be in front of Kumiko's.

"Hey Kurakano! How's your morning?" Kumiko greeted cheerfully.

Momoka smiled, "I had a very good breakfast." The girl raised an eyebrow, "You're in a good mood today. Did something happen? Yesterday? After school?"

Kumiko smirked, "Curious are we? Well...after I blew off detention, I went to my modeling gig. The whole thing went off with a bang and then I went to go see a very...well R rated movie."

Momoka laughed, "Only you would get happy for the strangest reasons."

_Not really, _Kumiko inwardly frowned for not telling her now good friend about her date. Kurakano was trustworthy and a very nice friend. However, Kumiko just liked to reserve the gossip to Haruhi.

The girl inwardly shivered as she thought about her date with Kaoru. Something about that date sparked something in her. Something she had not felt in a very, very long time. Kumiko did not know whether to ignore it or to hope something good will come from it. Too deep was she in her thoughts though that Kumiko did not hear Momoka until the girl nudged her in the ribs.

"Huh? Yeah? Sorry..."

"It's okay," Momoka laughed, "I was just asking if you were going to go to the dance."

"I don't know. I mean, I don't exactly have a date..."

Momoka rolled her eyes, "Oh come one, guys are falling for you left and right. Well, who's the lucky guy going to be?"

"Who says it's going to be a lucky guy?" Kumiko joked as she nudged Momoka back.

The vice president laughed, "In your dreams! Seriously, who are you going with?"

"I honestly don't know," Kumiko's face fell. "Besides, I might be too busy with modeling."

"Ah, that's right," Momoka nodded, "When does it end?"

"Oh... I think in about three weeks."

"Good! You'll be able to go then. The dance is in three weeks as well."

"Cool, I just might be able to make it then," Kumiko smiled. "By the way, who are you going to go with?"

Momoka was just about to reply when the homeroom teacher suddenly sprung up. "Kumiko!" the sempai barked, "You're expected at the principle's office."

Kumiko immediately had a feeling of dread and glanced at the vice president. Momoka gave her an encouraging smile.

"Okay...um, where is that?"

The sempai let out an grunt of disapproval and handed Kumiko a map.

The girl beamed, "Finally! A map!" The girl then rushed out of the room while the class laughed at her sudden enthusiasm. On her way out, Kumiko bumped into the twins but quickly turned in order to not face Kaoru. She did not feel like facing her inner turmoil at the moment.

* * *

Kaoru blinked at Kumiko's hasty departure and felt the bubbling feeling inside his stomach drop in disappointment. After he came home the day before, Kaoru was in a fit of excitement, and anxiousness for the next day. There was also something gnawing inside of him. The feeling had been developing for a while, but now... Every time he thought of Kumiko he began to feel incredible hot and feverish while his chest tightened. The sensations were intoxicating and Kaoru could not get enough of it. The younger of the twins knew that he was digging himself into a deep hole, but it was really enjoyable.

Kaoru thought back to what he had whispered into Kumiko's ears in the parking lot after watching the movie. The boy wondered what it would be like to actually do those things with, and to Kumiko. However, his fantasies came crashing down when he remembered Kumiko's attitude towards him.

Hikaru looked at his brooding brother with concern, "Kaoru?"

The depressed boy looked at his brother with indifferent eyes, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Hikaru began, "You don't seem as...happy as last night."

Kaoru put on a smile, "Don't worry, Hikaru. Everything will be fine." Inwardly, Kaoru sighed. It looked like both he and his brother had problems with the opposite sex. After Hikaru got home the day before, he had flew into a ramble about what he and Haruhi did, and his worries concerning their relationship. In return Kaoru shared to Hikaru about his afternoon with Kumiko. Both boys agreed that they had picked the most difficult girls to date with.

**Flashback**

_Kaoru was anxiously pacing in the room he and his brother shared. The date he had with Kumiko was still fresh in his mind, and Kaoru wondered if their relationship would progress into something more. The younger twin hopped so, and was not surprised by the thought. He had finally come to terms with his affections for Kumiko. He had long relinquished his feelings for Haruhi in order to give his twin a chance. Kaoru was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts when his brother came into the room._

_Hikaru had a dismal look on his face. Immediately, Kaoru's interest and curiosity were peeked. "Hikaru, what happened? Are you okay?" the younger of the twins asked._

_Hikaru shook his head, while resting said head against the wall. "I went out with Haruhi, just as you encouraged."_

_"What happened?"_

_"I'm not going to lie; it was pretty awkward..." Hikaru trailed off._

_"And? Why was it awkward?"_

_"Dinner was fine and all...but when we got back to her house, I kissed her."_

_"Oh...did she respond?" Kaoru asked while already knowing the answer._

_"No," Hikaru sighed. He turned from the wall and flopped down on their bed._

_Kaoru sighed as well. "If it makes you feel better; my date with Kumiko was pretty bleak as well. No action."_

_Hikaru laughed. "I still can't believe that we're actually dating people now! Look at what the Host Club did to us!"_

_"Our world has expanded, Hikaru. It's about time we started dating," Kaoru spoke wisely._

_"You're right...but why did we have to pick the hardest girls to date?" Hikaru complained._

_"Well, you know us Hitachiin's: always choosing the impossible."_

**End Flashback**_  
_

Standing next to Kaoru, Hikaru was thinking the same thoughts. Only he wasn't depressed, but anxious. Hikaru knew that he had a high chance of wetting himself if Haruhi talked to him about the previous night. He just didn't know what to do in these types of situations

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

"Speak of the devil, and he will come..." Hikaru muttered to himself.

* * *

Kumiko felt a huge bump arise in her throat as she walked into the reception area of the principles office. She had a feeling she knew what the meeting was about. And Kumiko knew that if she would be in big trouble for the stunt she pulled the other day. _It seems like Japan has a low tolerance for people getting into detention and even lower for people skipping detention. That or just Ouran_, Kumiko mused to herself, trying to make light of the situation.

The girl waited with baited breath as the trouble maker before her walked out of the office with an angry scowl on his mouth. Kumiko gulped and tried to swallow down the anxious lump in her throat again. Finally, after what seemed like ten years of waiting, the principle called her in. Kumiko cautiously walked into the room and jumped when the principle spoke.

"Close the door behind you."

Kumiko obeyed while wondering if the principle had some twisted idea in his mind.

"Do you know why you are here?" the principle asked bluntly without any offers for her to sit down.

"I might have some guesses."

"You were not supposed to answer. It's a rhetorical question."

Kumiko's eyebrows twitched. After one minute of meeting the guy, and she already knew she hated his guts. The girl knew that if a homicidal lunatic barged in at that moment and butchered her principle, she would be jumping up and down in glee. Then she would run for her life. However, that was not reality and she was currently stuck in a disgustingly boring room with an ass of a principle.

"I'm sorry, you did not tell me to not answer the question," Kumiko answered in a sweet voice, which she knew would annoy the principle. "In fact, I did not even catch your name."

Outwardly, the principle was calm. Inwardly, however, he was thinking of ways, and painful ways, to kill the girl. Finally, he spoke, "My name is Seto Konachimi."

"Alright, so are you going to tell me why I'm here now?" Kumiko crossed her arms, she was getting annoyed of this cat-dog game, "I'm missing my first period class."

"Why worry?" Konachimi asked, "Why bother attending the classes when you do not even bother to pay attention? Why don't you just file yourself out of this school now and save us from further lowering our reputation."

Kumiko fumed at his stinging words, "You know what? I won't."

Konachimi glared.

"I'll stay and further ruin your reputation just because you care so much about it."

Konachimi sighed and decided to take a different approach. "I heard you're a part of the host club. And I've especially heard that you were rather close to your friend, Suou-kun. If you want to save him and his family from embarrassment, I suggest you brush yourself up. I have also called your father. He's not pleased."

"You...called my father?" Kumiko asked, stunned. "Why would you call my father? What does he have to do with any of this?" With each word, Kumiko's face turned paler.

"You know perfectly well," Konachimi grinned, "Your father has been very generous. Suou-kun's father has also been very lenient as well. You have friend in high places, Kumiko."

"Don't call me Kumiko," the girl glared, "Only my friends call me that."

Konachimi grinned, "Alright then, _Sakurai_. As I was saying, if you want to remain in this school and in the class you are now in, you are going to have to get an A on the exams."

Kumiko's eye bulged, "What? Are you crazy? Only two people in my class are able to get those kinds of grades."

"I know," Konachimi smirked, "I do have an alternative though."

The vile man slowly stood up from his chair and strode over to where Kumiko was standing. He only stopped when he was directly in front of Kumiko. Tauntingly, the principle raised his hand to cup Kumiko's cheek. Kumiko immediately flinched away. Quickly, Konachimi shot out his arm and held her in place. "Ah, I like them when they're feisty," the forty year old man leered.

Kumiko cursed the man. She knew she was right from the beginning. She was always right about these kinds of men. Something then caught her attention. The girl smirked, she had one last trump card. "I wonder what your wife will say?" the girl began. I could easily go to her after school and tell her about your nasty little...fetishes."

The hand that was holding Kumiko increased in pressure and the girl bit back a painful groan.

"Do that, and you'll be sent back to that garbage of a country called U.S. in a second," the disgusting man leaned down and grazed his lips along Kumiko's collarbone. "You wouldn't do that though, now...would you?" The man let go and Kumiko quickly stepped back. Oh, how she wanted to punch the man so much. However, there were laws against hitting one's principles, and Kumiko struggled to keep her cool. Then again, the monster deserved it.

"_You bastard_, "Kumiko hissed.

"Ah, you are definitely my type," Konachimi said as his hand once again moved to touch Kumiko.

The girl quickly jumped out of his reach. "You twisted, corrupt asshole. You do know that I have friends in high places, why risk everything?"

"That's because I know that no one will listen to you," the sad excuse for a principle grinned, "Judging from you history..."

Kumiko seethed with anger. Konachimi then turned to check the clock. "Oh, first periods over. Well, that's all," he dismissed her and once again sat back in his chair and propped his legs up on the desk.

Without further need of encouragement, Kumiko tore out of the office.

* * *

**Wow, I told you guys my story was going to get dramatic. Now...what do you think? Please, no flames and I really appreciate reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello my dear readers,

I just want to say thank you for reading. However, I am disappointed. I only got one review from my previous chapter and a lot of story alert and favorites. I would like my review telling me what you guys want and what I should work on. That is all I ask. Please, please, please I need your reviews to support and help my writing. On another note, I would like to say that this story is going to take a serious nose dive after this chapter so be warned. Without further adieu, let us begin the chapter!

Your humble servant,

Lenne209

* * *

Haruhi sighed after talking to the twins. They were acting oddly. Kaoru was extremely out of it, and Hikaru would not even chance to glance at her. The girl was both saddened and frustrated. She wanted to talk to Hikaru about their current relationship. Sadly, he did not seem like he wanted to talk about it. Furthermore, Kumiko was currently MIA.

First period passed without any complications, oddly. And Kumiko was absent... Second period then passed without any appearances from the lively model. The whole day passed without any words from Kumiko, and by the time Host Club came, Haruhi was near paranoia by Kumiko's disappearance. The other host members were not making it any easier either by hyperventilating over Kumiko. Oddly, the twins seemed to be even more spaced out. It didn't help either when Haruhi learned that Kumiko was present during homeroom but then left.

Haruhi looked over at Kyouya and wondered if he knew what was going on. Kyouya met Haruhi's gaze with his usual cold and calculating eyes, but Haruhi could see worry underneath as well. He did not know, and that disturbed Haruhi more than Kumiko's disappearance. Haruhi sighed softly and stared out the window. It was a cloudy day outside, making Haruhi's mood even worse.

"Fujioka-kun?"

Haruhi turned and was surprised to see Momoka Kurakano standing behind her. "Yes?" the girl asked.

"I was wondering..." Momoka paused, not sure how to continue. "Have you seen Kumiko today!?" the girl finally blurted.

"No," Haruhi shook her head in negative, "Why do you ask?"

"Well..." Momoka shuffled her feet around and stared at the floor. "Ever since Kumiko was called to the principle's office from homeroom- she has not come back to class," the girl looked up into Haruhi's eyes as she finished.

Haruhi felt cold dread fill her veins. "Oh no!" the girl whispered, "Kurakano-san! Do you know why the principle asked for her?" Momoka shook her head. "Well, were there hints? Anything at all that you think Kumiko was sent to the office for?"

Slowly a look of understanding settled on Momoka's face. The girl instantly paled. "I've heard this rumor-I'm not sure if you heard it as well. Oh dear, you don't think? Oh no, what if-"

"Momoka!" Haruhi pleaded, "Please, what are you trying to say?!"

"You heard the rumors right?" the girl calmed down slightly. "They say Kumiko skipped detention... What if she got expelled?! Surely...no one has ever skipped detention before in the history of Ouran!" Momoka's voice became louder and soon the whole room was listening in on the conversation. "Fujioka-kun, I'm not sure if you know this...but, expulsion is what a student gets for skipping detention at Ouran."

The whole room was silent. No one except Hikaru and Kaoru knew that Kumiko skipped detention. However, the rumors gave everyone the affirmation they needed. Silently, each host club member felt cold fear and dread fill there blood and veins. Kyouya had been aware of the punishment for skipping detention, but none of the others did. Everyone began to silently contemplate Kumiko's fate, and at once, the room was filled with whispers.

The Host club quickly gathered together and decided it was best that they close the club early for the day. After the last of the guests left, the club stood in silence. It was Hunny who spoke first.

"I want to go see Kumi-chan," the third year boy declared. "I have to make sure she is okay." Mori nodded in agreement.

The others turned to the blond boy as well. Haruhi immediately agreed as well, which was followed by Tamaki and the twins agreement. The others than looked at Kyouya. The bespectacled boy shrugged. "I guess there's no harm in checking on her," Kyouya finally agreed. The others grinned, and the group set off in search for their friend.

* * *

Kumiko rubbed her raw eyes and then toweled herself off after leaving the shower. When she had gotten home, feeling dirty and disgusted, she had immediately rushed to her bathroom. For five hours, she sat in her bath, filled with hot water that gradually cooled to room temperature, crying her eyes out. She then got out of the bath, not even bothering to dress or dry herself, to gorge on some ice cream. After binging, the girl went back to her bathroom and took a two hour shower, scrubbing herself raw until her whole body was red and hurting.

The girl stared at her awful reflection and cringed. However, it was not the first time she had looked this bad. Kumiko quickly shook her head to get rid of the memories. She did not want to remember. Dropping her towel on a nearby rack, Kumiko quickly blow dried her hair and walked out of the bathroom and into her closet to find an outfit. As Kumiko stared blankly at her closet, she suddenly found out she did not really care anymore due to her distressful mood. The girl picked up the nearest dress, which happened to be Fendi, and went into her bedroom to dress. Kumiko had to admit, since she had been in Japan, she had never worn much designer.

Just as she put on her last garment, her doorbell rang. Kumiko cursed whoever was ringing, and quickly looked herself over. Kumiko had to admit; she looked like Medusa, except without the snake hair, and she was wearing designer clothes instead of rags. Kumiko shrugged, she really did not care if her visitor turned into stone at her appearance at that moment.

Grumbling under her breath, Kumiko walked over to her door and threw it open. Imagine her surprise when she saw the whole host club at her door. There was total and utter silence as the host club took in her appearance.

"Whoa," Hikaru spoke first, "You look horrible."

Kaoru quickly elbowed his brother and smiled at Kumiko, "Nice dress. Fendi?"

Kumiko could only nod dumbly. "Ugh...what are you guys doing here?" the model asked, rather rudely. Haruhi glared at Kumiko's lack of manners. However, it was Hunny and Tamaki who spoke.

"Are you alright Kumi-chan?" "Why, my dear daughter! What is wrong?!"

Kumiko frowned as she felt a migraine slowly form at her friends' incessant chattering. The girl only wanted to be left alone. It wasn't likely now that the host club was there. And what was worse; they never even answered her question. "You guys did not answer my question. _Why are you here_?" Kumiko hissed. Her headache made her more irritable.

"You asked a question?" Tamaki asked dumbly.

"You would have heard if you listened to her," Kaoru muttered rather loudly.

"Baka," Haruhi glared at the host club king. Tamaki shrunk under her gaze. Satisfied, Haruhi turned to Kumiko. "We were worried. You just suddenly disappeared. We were scared that you were...expelled.."

Kumiko blinked, overcome with emotion that they cared. The girl shook her head. "No. I wasn't expelled. I just...came home early. I had a stupid headache." "Now," the girl secretly thought.

Hunny immediately widened his eyes with concern. "Are you alright now, Kumi-chan?"

Kumiko shook her head, "No. I think it got worse. I'll just take some painkillers and go back to bed."

Up until that moment, Kyouya had remained silent. However, he finally spoke as the rest of the members advanced on Kumiko due to their worry. "It would be best if we leave now. Kumiko needs her rest." The boy looked at Kumiko meaningfully. "Take care." The girl flushed under his gaze and nodded. Finally, the rest of the club members left.

* * *

Just after the host club members left, Kumiko heard her phone ring. Suddenly, the girl felt the room temperature drop ten degrees. She had a feeling she knew who was on the line. The girl didn't move, but stared at the offending phone. Cold sweat pricked on her neck as the receiver beeped and a voice filled the room. It was her father...

"_Kumiko? I don't know if you're here. I need to talk to you. Call me when you get this. It is important_," Her father's voice disappeared as he clicked his cell phone off from the other line.

Kumiko crumpled to the ground. She knew what it was about. And God knew she wasn't going to call her father back. The girl closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. Sadly, the girl reminisced on her life before she came to Japan. It had been so long ago...at least that's what it felt like. Things were complicated back then. Then again, things were still complicated, even now. The girl thought back to her mother's death when she was only seven. And that was only the beginning. Ever since then, things had gone down hill. Her childhood had basically disappeared after her mothers death. And then her father introduced her to the big life. It was convenient for him. Plus, she wasn't complaining at the time; it kept her busy and thoughts away from her mother's murder. She was frightened and desperately clutched to whatever she had and her remaining parent.

Kumiko shook her head again at the memories, willing them to leave her. It had been awhile since she thought of them. She knew the reason she was even thinking about this was due to the fact that her current situation was going downhill.

Suddenly, Kumiko's cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, Kumiko saw that it was her manager. The model quickly picked up her phone.

"_Where are you? The shoot has begun ten minutes ago! Get your butt down here!_" the angry voice of her employer screamed at her.

Kumiko cringed at the harshi voice. "Sorry, I'll be here immediately." The phone clicked shut. Her manager had turned off on her. The girl sighed. "Well...at least it's modeling."

* * *

Poor Kumiko, I just won't give her a break. And yes, I'll explain everything in the latter chapters. I knew those last few paragraphs were confusing, but everything will be explained. So don't worry and REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay! Hi everyone, so sorry for the long wait. This story is off hiatus! And as for announcements. I have changed my screen name from Lenne209 to Levita. Hope you guys noticed that. Also, I will be changing this story to mature and from Humor/Romance to Drama/Romance. This story has gotten way more serious and mature than I originally intended. So, people, who are looking for something light and fluffy, do not read any longer. Also, thank you so much to those of you who are still reading this fanfic. I have re-read my previous chapters and I realized how horrible this is. I will be editing a lot, and the next post will not be coming up as soon as I want. However, do not be discouraged, I will be continuing this story. **

**Also, another thing I want to say, I decided on who Haruhi will be paired with. To those of you who are not satisfied with my choice, bug off; this is just a fanfiction.  
**

* * *

Haruhi glanced around the hallway. She was sure that she was being followed. Haruhi took three steps forward…then sprinted for her classroom. Whoever was following her sprinted too. Before Haruhi could make it to the room, a pair of hands grabbed her arms. Haruhi opened her mouth to scream, but two hands clamped down on her mouth as well.

"Shh, Haruhi," the girl made out the voice of Tamaki Suou.

The girl quickly stilled and glanced around to see a strand of perfectly combed blond hair. Tamaki let go of her while the hands around her mouth let go as well.

"What are you guys doing?" Haruhi demanded immediately when she saw that the twins were with Tamaki.

"Well, something is not right," Tamaki explained.

Haruhi quirked an eyebrow at her "daddy's" vague answer.

"You see, we noticed that something is wrong between you and Kumiko," Kaoru said.

Haruhi nodded. She had not spoken with Kumiko in four days.

"Especially Kumiko," Hikaru added.

"So," Tamaki gestured with his hands dramatically, "We are going to investigate!" He pointed at the twins. "You two will go to the modeling agency and talk with Kumiko's manager. See if anything is strange there."

The twins immediately protested, "There is nothing wrong with where Kumiko models!"

"That may be," Tamaki agreed. "But we are not sure if the people that work with Kumiko are harming her in any way." Haruhi was surprised by Tamaki's ability to reason.

"Fine, fine," Hikaru finally agreed. "But what are you going to be doing with Haruhi?" he asked meaningfully and with bitterness.

The double meaning was completely lost to Haruhi while Tamaki's face turned into a tomato.

"We are going to ask around. People who frequently talk with Kumiko at school might know what is going on," Tamaki quickly said.

Kaoru nodded. "What about the other?"

"Well… Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai are talking to the teacher. Kyouya is going over to Kumiko's penthouse as we speak."

"Oh, so he gets to snoop around Kumiko's house," Kaoru whined.

The rest of the group looked at him curiously, and he immediately put on an indifferent look. Tamaki blinked at the awkward moment, but clapped his hands to get their attention. "Alright group, let's go save the princess!" he promptly punch the air with his left fist.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

* * *

Tamaki flopped down on a couch in the third music room, tired from interrogating everyone Kumiko knew. None of the other hosts, except Haruhi, were in the room. The club was canceled for the day and the customers had all gone home. Haruhi sat down beside him.

"I hope Kumiko is alright," Haruhi sighed.

"Me too," Tamaki replied weakly once realizing how close they were sitting. He began to have an inner mind theater, to which Haruhi broke.

"She is the true first female friend I've had in this school," Haruhi explained. "I forgot how nice it was to have a girl friend."

"Girlfriend?" Tamaki asked, getting chills while thinking Haruhi was gay,

"No! Girl…friend," Haruhi paused between the words to help him understand.

"Oh!" Tamaki laughed sheepishly.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you?" Tamaki's only answer was a blank stare. The girl in disguise turned and let out a dejected sigh. "Well, out investigation was a total failure."

Tamaki felt his heart clench at the sight of the disappointed girl. He only wanted to make her happy… Tamaki gently lifted his hand and rested it on her shoulder. "We'll find answers. I won't disappoint you."

Haruhi looked up at her friend with sad eyes, and smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, Tamaki."

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru had asked just about everyone who knew Kumiko at the modeling agency and the modeling department of their mother's company. Their questioning yielded no results.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Hikaru commented bitterly.

"Don't say that Hikaru. At least we know now that Kumiko is semi-normal when she works," Kaoru tried to lift the mood.

"Big whoop! We all know that Kumiko is more different at work than she is at school."

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed. "What are you going to do now?"

"Me? I thought we were both investigating…" Hikaru looked at Kaoru confusedly.

"I'll continue on myself," Kaoru grinned. "Go check on Haruhi. Make sure that tono hasn't raped her yet."

"Yosh!" Hikaru saluted.

When Hikaru got back to school, he headed for the third music room. He knew that was the place the rest of the host club would meet up at after their investigations. As Hikaru got closer to the room, he heard Tamaki's and Haruhi's voices whispering to each other. He immediately felt a pang of jealousy in his stomach and raced towards to room.

Hikaru slowed down when he got to the room. Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting on a couch, facing in the opposite direction of the doorway. Hikaru watched as Tamaki murmured, "I won't disappoint you."

"Thank you," Haruhi replied with loving eyes that made Hikaru burn with jealousy.

The elder twin felt his heart clench painfully when Tamaki suddenly pulled Haruhi into a hug. The red head swiftly turned and fled from the scene.

Haruhi's eyes widened with Tamaki suddenly pulled her into a hug. The girl froze for a second, but immediately jumped out of his embrace when she realized what had happened. Haruhi stared at Tamaki with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," the boy looked down with shame. "That was impulsive of me."

Haruhi shook her head, "No, I'm sorry Tamaki." The said boy looked up with hopeful eyes. Haruhi turned and quickly made up an excuse to leave. "I…have to go to the bathroom."

Haruhi swiftly walked out of the room. The girl furiously wondered why Tamaki acted the way he did as she made her way to the bathrooms. She could not believe that he would give her so much affection when she was not sure about her feelings herself. Haruhi sighed. The ugly truth had finally reared its head. Haruhi admitted to herself that she liked Hikaru. There was no use in self denial. However, her feelings for Tamaki were entirely different. She felt a sort of kinship with the boy, but that was as far as it went. Haruhi did not have to heart to discourage the boy though. Haruhi had been labeled many things: blunt, crude, heartless, ect., but she was not cruel.

Haruhi splashed water on her face when she got in the boy's bathroom. Taking a paper towel to dry her face, the girl looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Am I so two faced?" Haruhi wondered out loud.

"You could say that," an angry voice said from behind her.

Haruhi whipped around and saw Hikaru, glaring daggers at her. "W-what? Hikaru?"

"You heard me," Hikaru seethed. This was the first time he had a real conversation with her since their awkward dinner date, and he felt like hurting her. "You are two-faced. I would have never expected that from you of all people, Haruhi."

Haruhi felt angry tears well up in her eyes. "Why are you saying this Hikaru?" Haruhi tried to keep her voice calm and cold.

Hikaru ignored the chilly tone and went on. "I just saw you with Tamaki. What other evidence do I need?"

Haruhi froze. "With Tamaki?"

Hikaru glared at her pointedly. His eyes clearly said, "Need I repeat myself?"

"You are mistaken," Haruhi turned her back to him. "My relationship with Tamaki is purely platonic."

Hikaru felt some of his anger evaporate when he saw Haruhi trying to leave. "Really? If so, then why do you adore him so much?" Haruhi ignored looking at him, but shook her head. However, the pure fact that she was ignoring him got him to take a move. Hikaru did not like being ignored. "What about me?" Hikaru asked, trying to be calm.

Haruhi slowly turned around. "What about you?" she asked tiredly.

"Our relationship. Our…kiss," Hikaru said as he slowly walked up to her, trying to not frighten her.

Haruhi backed up when she noticed his advance. Her eyes widened when she hit the wall.

"Well?" Hikaru's voice sounded so desperate to him. He was trying so hard to control himself.

Haruhi looked up and met his eyes. "N-nothing…" Haruhi then whispered, trying to convince herself, "I feel nothing for you."

"You're a liar. I don't believe you."

A whisper, and then Haruhi felt his mouth crashing down on hers. She felt sparks and electricity shoot from where there lips met and run through out her body. The kiss was nothing like her others. Without knowing, Haruhi had relaxed against his touch and wrapped her arm around his waist while the other rested on his shoulder.

"Haruhi…" Hikaru moaned when they broke apart for air. "Say it. Tell me the truth…" he whispered against her neck.

"I…" Haruhi closed her eyes when she felt his breath against her neck.

"Say it."

"I…like you."

Hikaru felt disappointment. But for the moment, her confession was enough to make him feel like he was on top of the world. "Good. I like you too," Hikaru smiled as he pulled away. "And you know… I just might not be able to control myself now."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Typical horny teenager."

"That's what I am," Hikaru grinned and rested his head against the crock of her neck.

* * *

Kyouya grinned as he stared at the lock. The lock, which was attached to Kumiko's door AKA: the entrance to her house, was one that could be opened fairly easily. It was a combination lock, and Kyouya was an expert at hacking. He pulled out his laptop and set up the wires. Within three minutes, he got the combination and entered her house. Kyouya made sure that he was not being watched by any hallway security cameras and made his way into Kumiko's den.

Kyouya squinted at the surprising darkness. All the blinds were drawn. Kyouya noted to himself that the blinds indicated that Kumiko could be suffering from depression, while the cause was unknown. He snooped around the living room and then promptly moved to inspect the bathrooms. Kyouya had a feeling that one of the bathrooms would indicate what was going on with Kumiko. The first bathroom he checked, which was the main bathroom, held no great significance. Kyouya took a deep breath and prepared to go into Kumiko's private bathroom. There were no objects out of the ordinary when Kyouya first inspected the bathroom. However, when he opened the drawers, his eyes widened.

Inside the drawers were different kinds of drugs. Some were painkillers, most were those from behind the counter. The boy quickly checked them to make sure none of them contained illegal substances. Luckily, none of them had anything serious. Kyouya reprimanded himself for over reacting. Maybe Kumiko just used them for vitamins. She was a model after all and had many food restrictions.

Kyouya was just heading out of the bathroom when the front door opened. Kyouya cursed. He thought Kumiko was going to come home one hour later. It seemed, however, that since she was so efficient with her job, she was allowed to leave early.

Making up his mind, Kyouya decided that he had no choice except to reveal himself. Kumiko was already suspicious when she noticed Kyouya's laptop lying on her kitchen counter. Kyouya cursed himself for being so careless.

"Kyouya…why are you in my home?" Kumiko turned around with a glare when she heard him behind her.

"Investigating," Kyouya pushed up his glasses, not at all fazed.

"For what?"

"Evidence."

"…May I ask why?"

"You. Kumiko, you have been acting strange lately. The rest of the host club and I decided that it would be best if we inquired about you."

"Oh, so I am now being monitored am I?" Kumiko seethed as she promptly walked up to him and jabbed a finger on his chest. "What did you see?"

"How suspicious." Kyouya's glasses glinted, "I found your drug storage."

"You were in my bathroom?!" Kumiko shouted, in near hysterics. "I should call the police on you for breaking into my house like this."

"You forget that I have my own police force."

"And I have my lawyers," Kumiko glared. "Get out Kyouya."

Kyouya sighed, "May I have my laptop back?"

The girl shoved the device into his hands harshly. "Get out of my house."

"Penthouse."

"GET OUT!" Kumiko roared.

"Just so you know… I would be sharing this information with the rest of the host club."

"No you won't," Kumiko immediately grabbed hold of his arm. "You do that, and I'll have all of the newspapers in Japan explain why you are in my home right now. I'm sure your father would be highly displeased when all of my family's lawyers are suing him."

Kyouya grit his teeth. He jerked his arm out of her grasp and quickly walked out of her home. Kumiko watched him leave then slammed the door close. The girl bit her lip and ran to her bathroom.

* * *

Tamaki was frowning. He was not happy. Not happy at all. None of the members who came back to the host club room so far had any good information. Furthermore, Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kyouya were missing. The prince jumped when the door suddenly slammed open. An angry Kyouya walked in.

"Kyo-chan, what is wrong?" Hunny asked worriedly.

Kyouya ignored the boy and walked over to a table to set down his laptop. Tamaki quickly bounded up to him. "Mother! Have you seen Haruhi and that other devil? Have you found anything on Kumiko? Is she alright?"

Kyouya sighed, "One question at a time. Yes, I have seen Haruhi and Hikaru." Tamaki only looked at him with begging and questioning eyes. "They were leaving when I arrived. They told me that they had no results for the investigation. I'm sure Kaoru had explained already." Kyouya looked over at the red head, who gave him a curt nod.

Tamaki was crestfallen that Haruhi had left with Hikaru. "She left with the devil?"

"The correct phrase is that she had gone to the devil, but that is not true."

Tamaki let out a sigh of relief. "And Kumiko?"

"…Nothing."

* * *

I forgot to say: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club in any way, shape, or form. With the exception of Kumiko.

P.S. going to the devil means having premarrital sex... but we all know that Haruhi and Hikaru are not like that.

P.S.S Review Guys! I need constructive critiCism and motivation to continue with this story!


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so before I start with the story I have a few things to say. I'm very mad and annoyed right now because no one reviewed my last chapter. How am I supposed to know whether you readers like how I'm taking the story or not? I'm planning to make this story much more mature for older audiences, yet I do not get any feedback on whether you guys are okay with this or not. It is really frustrating. Also, I've re-wrote some of my previous chapters, feel free to check it out! On another note, I'm planning for this story to go up to twenty chapters, maybe less. Thank you again to those who are still reading this. I have not expected to have as many readers as I have now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club  
**

**Warning: Content contains mature themes**

**

* * *

**"Okay class, I'll be handing out the score reports on your exams now!" the teacher called to get the students' attentions.

Excited, the student in class 1-A began to talk amongst themselves, asking about each others' performances on the tests. Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins conversed, guessing about their results. Kumiko did not engage in their conversation. She was nervously shifting in her seat, anxious and feeling impending doom. None of the students bothered to talk with her. Since the last two weeks: before, during, and after the exams, Kumiko had gained a sullen and morose air. Anyone within a ten feet radius of her felt the depressed mood and was scared off. For her part, Kumiko did not mind. She was too absorbed in her own world of gloom.

The model was shifted our of her reverie when the teacher placed her score report on her desk, face down. Kumiko looked up at her teacher, who only gave her a tight-lipped smile that looked like a grimace. "Good job," the teacher murmured, "You did your best." Kumiko watched her teacher make a hasty retreat after saying those words. Kumiko sighed; even the teachers were affected by the austere presence she carried.

Kumiko turned her gaze onto her score report and gulped. The small piece of paper was not offending at all. It was perfectly harmless, but appearances could be deceiving. The report held all the answers to Kumiko's future: a continued stay in Ouran, or an expulsion in disgrace. Kumiko did not want to be expelled and humiliated.

The girl took a deep breath and flipped the paper over. Her eyes quickly scanned the page once, then slowly surveyed it again to double-check. The girl felt a lump slowly form in her throat. Kumiko closed her eyes to keep calm.

The grades were...disappointing to say the least. Our of all the five subjects tested, Kumiko had gotten only one A, which was for English. The rest: Math, Science, Japanese, and History were B's.

Kumiko smiled bitterly. "Well, I guess Ouran would be rid of me soon," the girl muttered to herself.

Beside her, Haruhi caught her Kumiko's words and felt and lurch in her stomach. Haruhi's mind whirled with possible reasons for Kumiko's words, and her thoughts led to one conclusion, which she was scared to even think about. "Kumiko," Haruhi asked with a quivering voice, "What do you mean?"

Kumiko looked at her with sad eyes. She opened her mouth to answer. Just then, the bell rang, effectively cutting off Kumiko's response. At the same moment, Haruhi was momentarily distracted when Hikaru made a nice comment on her grades. Blushing, the girl quickly thanked him. When Haruhi turned back to talk with Kumiko, she realized that the model was gone.

* * *

Kumiko cursed herself and her academic ineptitude. She remembered the terms the principle had set for her. Kumiko bit her lip. She did not want to leave Ouran or her friends in the Host Club. But at the same time, Kumiko did not want to become the principle's personal sex toy. Kumiko shivered at the thought. Besides, her life was controversial enough as it was, Kumiko did not need to add more baggage.

The model sighed as she wandered the halls in the Ouran. She had the choice of staying in the school or leaving it for good. Just then, a second year boy ran up to her.

"Kumiko-san!" the boy called.

Kumiko pulled out of her thoughts and raised an eyebrow at the approaching senpai. "Yes?"

"Here," the boy handed her a note, "You are summoned to the principle's office." He gave her a meaningful look. "Good luck!" he wished, running off in the opposite direction.

"Good luck indeed," Kumiko murmured to herself. "God help me," the girl prayed as she slowly made her way to the dreaded principle's office.

The old secretary welcomed Kumiko warmly when Kumiko finally arrived. Kumiko felt the sad irony when she say how clueless the secretary was to her predicament. "The principle is waiting for you in his office, hun," the secretary instructed. Smiling sadly at her, Kumiko bid her thanks out of politeness and walked in the office of her nightmares.

* * *

"Anno, Kaoru?" Hikaru called to his twin.

"Hai?" Kaoru turned to Hikaru when he was jerked out of his daze.

"Host Club is about to start, come on!" Hikaru said. When Kaoru didn't move, Hikaru looked at his twin meaningfully. "You're thinking about Kumiko again, aren't you?" Kaoru didn't reply. Hikaru sneered angrily. "Forget about her already! Can't you see that she is a lost cause? She hasn't talked to us for two weeks. Two weeks! She's moody, rude, and depressed. Plus, we have no idea what is wrong with her. Just accept that she is freaking mental already!"

Kaoru turned around to face his brother with mild anger on his face, "Just because Kyouya-senpai diagnosed her with extreme depression and mania doesn't mean his is right. I will not give up on her. I just know that something is horribly wrong. It's just that...there are too many holes and mysteries surrounding her."

"Kaoru is right," the twins jumped when Haruhi spoke from behind them, suddenly. "I will not give up on Kumiko either," Haruhi spoke. "And neither should you," Haruhi directed her gaze at Hikaru, who gave her an apologetic look. "I talked to her just before class ended. She was upset," Haruhi said, giving more information to the twins.

"When is she never upset?" Hikaru asked, exasperated.

Haruhi shot him a slightly annoyed look, "More than usual. When we got back the grads, she had an odd exchange with the teacher and nearly broke down when she saw her grades." The twins looked at Haruhi, surprised. She had never been so observant before.

Though, Kaoru turned his attention back to Kumiko almost immediately. "Maybe she was just worried abou the exams this whole time?" the younger twin asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Haruhi nodded, "But I don't think so."

"Why then?" the twins asked.

"...I don't know," Haruhi sighed. "But we can't discuss this right now. Club's about to start."

* * *

"Ahhh, Kumiko, so good of you to finally come," Seto Konachimi smiled sadistically when Kumiko entered the office.

Kumiko glared, "Well? What's the verdict? Am I hereby expelled from Ouran?"

"Don't be so hasty," the despicable man grinned. "First, I'd like to talk to you about your scores. Impressive, really. I was expecting less from you. Maybe all C's and D's?"

Kumiko grit her teeth in anger, "Well you were wrong."

"Yes, I was. Tell me, did you study all night and day?" he asked. Kumiko stayed silent. "You must have worked so hard. Yet, you still failed in getting your A's. Poor girl. Now You are utterly hopeless," Konachimi smirked at the hurt and enraged look on Kumiko's face.

Kumiko clenched her fist, "Well, at least when you finally expel me, I will finally be able to get my pay back at you for molesting me."

"Molesting is such a harsh word," he feigned hurt. "I prefer the phrase 'special attention', and a body such as your certainly deserves it."

"Fucking pedophile!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Konachimi waged his finger in reprimand.

"Stop playing with you. Your stupid mind games and attempts to rile me don't work," Kumiko seethed, ready to rip the man's head off.

"Oh yes the do," Konachimi began too circle Kumiko like a vulture. "You know, my offer still stands."

"Why would I take you up on that?!" Kumiko asked, completely bewildered and amazed by the pig's confidence.

"Because if you do, we can forget all about you little stand with the teachers, your bad grads, and my knowledge on you previous life in New York."

"How do you even know about it?" Kumiko asked, "The whole thing was hushed up. Not a single person outside knew about it!"

"I have my resources and friends in high places as well. Now then, what do you say about my offer?"

Kumiko was about to reject, but Konachimi once again began to talk. "Remember everything will be back to normal. No detention, you can model after school, and you'll free to be happy with your friends again." Kumiko bit her lip. "I'll even allow you to pass History class and skip it at the same time, so that we can proceed with...activities of our own," Konachimi tried to be seductive. Kumiko would have laughed at his poor attempt if not for the grace situation at hand.

"This offer will only be given once. What do you say?"

Kumiko thought over the deal. She wanted to stay in Ouran. She wanted to work hard and pass the classes. She wanted to make amends with the Host Club. Kumiko missed Tamaki's idiotic tendencies, Hunny's cuteness, Mori's over-protectiveness, and Kyouya's professional air.

Most of all, she wanted to talk with Haruhi and the twins again. Life had been boring and sad with out them. Kumiko missed Haruhi's sarcastic remarks and wisdom, Hikaru's idiotic but charming nature, and Kaoru-most of all. She missed him...so much.

Kumiko knotted her eyebrows in concentration, trying to think of other things she wanted and could be accomplished by the deal. Kumiko glanced at the evil principle in front of her and felt rage boil inside of her. Yes, she knew what she wanted regarding to him; she wanted to bring Seto Konachimi down. The girl began to plan ahead. Kumiko knew that if she agreed, she would have a better chance of finding more intelligence and blackmail on the bastard. She would also be able to stay in Ouran, which she had grown very fond of. Kumiko bit her lip again and wondered if the deal was one of those made to the devil. Kumiko's eyes then hardened; a picture of a dark hotel room filled with blood suddenly appeared in her mind. Kumiko clenched her teeth at the memory and reminded herself that she had no soul and was going to hell anyway.

"Yes, why not?"

* * *

Hehe, sorry for the cliffy guys. REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M SO HAPPY! Thank you to all who had reviewed! I feel like my change of direction on this story had been worth it after all. Keep the reviews and constructive criticism coming guys.**

** Also, I know that my changes to the story surprised some readers. The reason I changed the direction of this story was because I realized how unrealistic my story and characterization on Kumiko was. The story was also unoriginal and filled with too much fluff. To change this, I brought on an adversity to my protagonist and hoped to inspire more realism to my story. I know that this may make the character OOC, but I had to do this for the story. On another note, I am happy and grateful to you readers who accept my changes, and I hope that the rest of my readers will like the direction my story is heading as well.**

**By the way, are you guys okay with Haruhi's decision to be with Hikaru?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club  
**

* * *

"Takashi..."

"Ah."

"Did we just see Haru-chan and Hika-chan kissing?"

The taller boy did not answer his small cousin. Morinozuka Takashi was just as baffled as his little friend. The two had just came back from Mori's Kendo Club and saw Haruhi and Hikaru talking outside the Host Club room. They did not mean to eavesdrop, but it was inevitable when Hikaru brought Haruhi into an embrace and started to attack her mouth. The seniors had, quite frankly, watched with their mouths wide open.

Mori was pulled away from his reflection when Hunny tugged at his arm anxiously. "Ne, do you think this will harm the club?"

"Tamaki?"

Hunny nodded, "Tama-chan wouldn't take this very well. Neither will Kyo-chan and Kao-chan." Takashi's eyebrows rose, inquiringly. "Well,they probably already know. But, considering the fact that they both love Kumi-chan, this news might really make them sad. Haru-chan and Hika-chan are happy while the rest are worried about Kumi-chan," Hunny spoke wisely. His head hung in defeat, however, when he realized that the club had yet to gain anymore news on the model.

"Do not loose faith, Mitsukuni. Everyone is still worried and willing to help. Haruhi and Hikaru are not as happy as they seem either."

Hunny nodded again. "I think I remember Haru-chan crying about Kumi-chan saying something."

"Kumiko does not seem the type to say harsh things to her friends."

"Yes, but there is so much we do not know about her," Hunny suddenly realized something and hugged his bunny, a cold feeling had suddenly overcame him.

Mori seemed to have felt it as well and asked, "What are you thinking?"

"We can't give up. The Host Club needs to save Kumi-chan," Hunny nodded determinedly and marched into the Host Club room with Mori in tow.

* * *

Kumiko rushed down the highway, not at all aware of the fact that she was speeding. Tears were running down her eyes, making her half blind. The girl bit her lips in anger. "GOD DAMMIT! I WILL NOT CRY AGAIN!" the girl quieted after her exclamation, "I have tried so hard..." Without thinking, Kumiko stepped on the gas pedal even harder. Sirens sounded behind her, and Kumiko cursed. The policeman pulled her over, and Kumiko felt sobs of frustration consume her even more.

"Young lady, do you know why I pulled you over?" the police man started. However, he stopped when he noticed her face. "Good lord! Are you alright?"

Kumiko shook her head, "No officer. I'm heading over to the hospital right now. My mother has been in an accident!" Kumiko punctuated her statement with a loud sob and more tears, which were coincidentally convenient for her lie.

"Well," the police sighed, "I'm letting you off with a warning. Drive safely. I'm sure your mother wouldn't want you to be in an accident as well. Give my regards to her."

When the police left, Kumiko let out a bitter laugh. "Good to see that my acting skills are as good as ever," Kumiko spoke quietly to herself, "Oh...the irony. Mother, that policeman has just given you his regards...to bad you're dead. I wish I could join you..." The model vaguely wondered what it would be like if she were to suddenly crash herself headlong into a brick building. She quickly shook the thought out of her head. "I can't die. I do not want to go to hell yet," Kumiko muttered to herself quietly as she started her car again and went back on the road.

Kumiko drove much more calmly, but was surprised when she felt continued wetness on her cheeks. She had not stopped crying. The girl smiled sadly and remembered why she was so sad to begin with.

**Flashback**

_Haruhi hated to admit it, but she was turning into Tamaki. The girl in disguise was currently stalking Kumiko. The model had skipped History class for the first time in her career at Ouran. Haruhi was curious about the reason and determined to find out. The girl had followed the model to the girls bathroom. Looking around to see that no one was watching, Haruhi slipped into the bathroom._

_The brunette's nose was immediately assaulted with the acrid stench of vomit when she entered. Kumiko was dry heaving into a sink. She had missed the toilette and gone for the sink instead. Haruhi pinched her nose while handing Kumiko a paper towel. The model accepted it with out a word or looking up from her position. _

_Haruhi sighed and decided to speak up, "You know Kumiko, you really have to stop doing this."_

_Kumiko jumped and quickly looked up. However, the motion startled her stomach and forced her to dry heave over the sink again. When Kumiko was slightly calmer, she asked suspiciously, "Haruhi, what do I have to stop doing?"_

_"Avoiding us: the Host Club! We know something is wrong, and we want to help! We're your friends..."_

_Kumiko closed her eyes and laughed harshly, "Nothing is wrong. I am just currently sick, as you know..."_

_"Sick?"_

_"Yes," Kumiko looked at Haruhi meaningfully. "Sick."_

_Haruhi, being Haruhi, completely missed the intended meaning of the look and came to a different conclusion. "Oh my god. Kumiko! You're not pregnant are you?" Haruhi studied Kumiko and her eyes widened in horror. "Oh my god! You're even wearing the Ouran uniform for girls to hide the bulge."  
_

_Kumiko blinked and laughed, while banging her head against the sink. "You crack me up, Haruhi!" the girl exclaimed hysterically. "No. I'm not pregnant. What ever gave you that idea?"_

_"I just thought..." Haruhi became quiet and smiled sheepishly, "I guess the idea was too far fetched." "But why are you wearing the uniform?" Haruhi asked.  
_

_"I just...felt like it," Kumiko evaded the question._

_"But you hate it," Haruhi frowned. "Kumiko...I know when something is wrong. And look at how you are! Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"  
_

_Kumiko shook her head, "Nothing is wrong. As you can see, I just ate something greatly repulsive and had the urge to puke my guts out."_

_"You're not fooling anyone, Kumiko," Haruhi looked at the model sternly, "You've been distant, depressed, and-"_

_Kumiko interrupted her, "Another D word?"_

_"No!" Haruhi involuntarily shouted, "Hateful." As soon as the word was out, Haruhi wished that she could take it back and be engulfed by the ground._

_Kumiko's face was a mixture of different emotions that Haruhi could not identify. However, the model's face soon turned into icy stone. Coldness seeped into the model's movements and voice. "You had better leave me alone now Haruhi. I do not wish to talk with you anymore."_

_Haruhi, however, felt that she needed to have the last word. "You've become horrible, Kumiko, you know that? Ever since modeling started and that stupid whole detention fiasco, you've become exactly what you hated."_

_Kumiko gave a chilling laugh, "And what is it that I hate?"_

_"You know the answer already."_

_"Ah yes, the prissy bitches...am I correct?" Kumiko stared at Haruhi with a piercing gaze, to which the girl could not face. "You are wrong...and you will hate me even more when you find out the truth about who I really am."_

_Haruhi involuntarily gulped and rushed out of the bathroom.  
_

**End Flashback**

Kumiko frowned at the memory. "I have gone overboard," the model murmured to herself after remembering the hurt look on Haruhi's face. Kumiko pictured the crestfallen image of Haruhi. Suddenly, the picture turned into one of a middle aged woman with traces of youthful beauty staring at Kumiko with a worried yet stern gaze. Kumiko quickly shook her head to get rid of the image and cursed. "Okay Kumiko, stop being such a sissy and get professional!" the girl muttered.

The model pulled into a spot in the parking lot of the Hitachiin Fashion Industry building. The girl checked herself in the mirror and winced. Her eyes were read from crying. Kumiko sighed and began to apply Channel's mineral foundation. Hallelujah for cosmetics and materialism.

* * *

Kaoru smirked at his brother while his mind secretly yelled in frustration. The younger of the twins had witnessed his brother giving Haruhi a secret kiss after Host Club ended. Kaoru was happy for his brother, but he was jealous of Hikaru's love and happiness at the same time. Like Hikaru, Kaoru loved someone dearly. Yet, the girl's affections were in question. The boy frowned at his abysmal love life. "How ironic in that I am in Host Club," Kaoru thought to himself out loud.

"What's ironic?" Hikaru's voice pierced Kaoru's inner musings.

"Oh nothing."

Hikaru gave him a curious glance but said nothing more of the matter. "Anyway, let's go," the older Hitachiin said.

"You go ahead," Kaoru grinned at Hikaru, "I have to help out mom with some designs. Besides, I know you're dieing to talk to Haruhi on the phone when you get back."

Hikaru blushed, "T-that's not true!"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Don't keep her waiting." Hikaru pouted. Laughing, Kaoru got out of the limo and walked into their mother's building. As the younger twin sat down and began to sketch some rough drafts for the Fall Collection, his mind drifted over to his love life, or lack thereof, again. The red head sighed, he knew that Kumiko was going to go back to the United States after modeling for his mother. There was absolutely no chance of a relationship between them, though that one date led him to think otherwise. His mind screamed for him to let go of his hopeless affections, but he couldn't be pragmatic.

After an hour of sketching, Kaoru decided to take a break. He headed towards his mother's office to greet her. The twins rarely saw their mother since she was always holed up in her office working on different designs. Walking into his mother's office, Kaoru found her examining the photos of her collections worn on different models.

"Kaoru, dear!" Yazuha smiled and got up to hug her son. "How was school?"

"It was normal," Kaoru shrugged, "A kid got yelled at by a teacher for smoking in the garden though."

Yazuha frowned, "I'm sure that you are using your free time more proactively."

"Yes, the Host Club has been as busy as ever."

His mother nodded once, "Well! Since you are here, I could use your help. Have a seat." She pointed to a seat in front of her desk for Kaoru to sit in. The boy complied at once. "You know about the new models, right?" Yazuha asked as she handed over some pictures to her. Kaoru nodded, not looking up from his examinations of the photographs. "They are great models, but there is one in particular," Yazuha's tone suddenly changed.

Kaoru looked up from the photos. "And?" He inquired.

"I think you know her. Her name is Kumiko Sakurai. She is a great model, and I think that it would be great if the company keeps her," Yazuha looked at Kaoru meaningfully.

"But isn't the contract going to expire in less than a week?"

"You've been keeping tabs on her?" Yazuha immediately asked, not loosing a beat.

Kaoru looked away. "What is it...mother?"

"My dear, I know that you have...feelings for the girl. It's so evident."

"How?" Kaoru asked as he went back to examining the pictures.

Yazuha raised an eyebrow, "The way you were studying that one photograph of her is a dead give away."

Her son blushed, "Yeah... so now you want me to charm her into staying in Japan? And modeling for the company?"

"Exactly. And I see this as a great opportunity for both you and her. She can be happy here in Japan." Kaoru gave his mother a look. "Don't give me that look! I know. She's a great model and actress, but her sorrow is so evident when she's off camera. That girl has issues, which I believe you are able to alleviate. Plus, you can finally pursue a relationship outside of your and your brother's." Yazuha smirked at Kaoru's surprised gaze. "What? Your and your brother's isolation from the outside world? Of course I knew; I'm a mother. Although... your worlds are expanding, I'm sure."

"Look," Kaoru sighed, "I'm not even sure if I want this. Plus, no one knows what is going on with Kumiko right now. I know you want it but..."

"But?"

"The likely hood of us getting together is less than zero."

Yazuha sighed, mimicking her son. "I see. It would have been nice though...to have such a great model by the company's side."

"I'm sorry that I can't help you," Kaoru apologized.

"Oh, nonsense!" Yazuha pulled her son into another hug, "You'd better be going, young man. I'm sure that you still have homework to do. Oh! And tell your father that I will be working late again."

Kaoru frowned and turned away to the door. "You always do," The boy murmured as he left.

* * *

Kyouya grimaced after hearing Hunny's conjecture. The seniors, having formed a possible reason for Kumiko's depression, had confronted Kyouya first. The Shadow King was not happy with their thesis, but it was the most reasonable. The glasses-wearing boy had been afraid of the possibility and scared of its validity.

"So," Kyouya spoke into his phone, talking to Hunny on the other line, "You think that Kumiko has entered into an agreement with the principle so that she can stay in the school. And to do this, she promised to stay away from us after she nearly got expelled from skipping detention?" Hunny gave an affirmative. "This is troublesome," Kyouya sighed. "I'm going to go talk to her about this."

"Kyo-chan, be careful," Hunny paused, "Kumi-chan...seems to be very unstable."

Kyouya chuckled, "That's the understatement of the century. Good-bye Hunny."

"See you tomorrow!"

Kyouya pushed the 'End' button on his cell phone and leaned back against his seat in the limo. Checking the time, Kyouya contemplated whether to visit Kumiko at her modeling center or not. It was 5:01, around the time she got off work. "Vincent!" Kyouya called to his driver, "We're taking a detour. Go on exit 35 and head for the Hitachiin building."

When Kyouya arrived at the modeling center, he immediately saw Kumiko's car. The sports car was ostentatious enough, being a Ferrari. Kyouya smirked and walked over to it after telling Vincent to wait for him a block away. The bespectacled boy decided to wait for the model and leaned against her car. The boy knew that she would be coming soon. However, what Kyouya did not know while he was waiting for Kumiko was that the very girl was being followed by one of the Hitachiin heirs.

Kumiko grumbled under her breath. She was just leaving when Kaoru suddenly appeared and cornered her. "What do you want, Kaoru?" the girl asked in frustration. It had been a normal day of modeling, but Kumiko was eager to go home and let out her frustrations after what happened in school that day.

Kaoru, however, asked her with a determined and gentle look on his face, "Kumiko...what happened to you?" Kumiko winced at the tender look he was giving her.

"Nothing is wrong with me. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine."

"No!" Kaoru was surprised by his own outburst. "You're not," the red head said more calmly. "Every time the Host Club or I ask about you, you say the same thing when you are clearly not alright." Kaoru's eyes softened. Kumiko's face was still turned away but her silence proved that she was listening to him. "Kumiko..." Kaoru whispered. Slowly, he lifted his hand and cupped her cheek. Kumiko's eyes widened and she lifted her sad eyes up to him. Kaoru continued holding her, rubbing small circles against her skin. Kumiko involuntarily blushed.

_Is he for real? _Kumiko wondered. However, she remembered the reason for her depression, and the girl formed her resolution. Kumiko jerked out of his grip. "Please Kaoru...I don't want to talk."

The boy's eyes filled with hurt. "I'm not going to give up. Kumiko, please. You can trust me," Kaoru added, "and the rest of the Host Club." "We'll help you in whatever trouble your in."

Kumiko felt tears fill her eyes again. She felt so guilty and despicable. However, her problems were hers, and hers alone. "I know you want to help me. But...I'm in too deep. No one can help me." The girl quickly ducked under Kaoru's arms, which had been trapping her against the wall and ran for it. Not giving up, Kaoru ran after her. The girl looked behind her and scowled at how the scene must have looked. "It's like a cheesy love scene," Kumiko muttered under her breath. Yet, her heart fluttered at the thought of Kaoru as a her desperate lover. However, when Kumiko neared her car, the girl's eyes widened. "When are the confrontations going to stop?" Kumiko shouted hysterically.

Kyouya looked up from his palm pilot. His eyebrows raised in surprise at the scene Kumiko and Kaoru were making. Kumiko was running towards him while Kaoru was chasing after her. The Ootori quickly moved to block Kumiko from entering her car when she arrived. Kyouya looked at her calmly and noted that her eyes were blazing with sadness, fury, and panic.

"Move it, Kyouya!" Kumiko demanded.

"Well..." Kyouya raised an eyebrow, "Hello to you too."

Noticing that she was trapped between Kyouya and Kaoru, the girl sighed. "Okay, you guys got me. Now hurry up and get this over with."

Kaoru looked over at Kyouya in surprised, whereas the seventeen year old did the same. "Why are you here?" Kaoru asked bluntly.

"To check up on Kumiko and accompany her home," Kyouya answered, not at all disturbed by the accidental connotations in his sentence.

Kaoru looked at Kyouya with surprise and turned to Kumiko with a disappointed look on his face. "Is this true?"

Kumiko felt her heart weigh heavily with guilt. '_I'm sorry, Kaoru,_'the model thought silently, '_But I can't tell you anything or else you and I will be hurt even more_.' The model nodded to Kyouya. The older boy was blocking her only means of escape, and Kumiko knew that she had to lie to both of them in order to leave.

Kaoru hung his head in defeat. "I see," his voice was laced with bitterness. "And here I was just wanting to help!" the younger of the twins exclaimed angrily.

"I'm sorry Kaoru," Kumiko shook her head, "But you've done enough already for me by just being my friend."

Kaoru walked past her with out saying anything, and Kumiko felt her heart pulse painfully. The girl clenched her fist and looked over at Kyouya angrily. She needed to vent out on something or someone again. "Well? What do you want, Kyouya?"

"Get in the car. We're heading back to your place," Kyouya completely ignored her question.

"What?" Kumiko seethed, "I didn't mean for you to really go home with me!"

"Well I did," Kyouya said as he got in the passenger seat, "Come on."

The girl growled in annoyance, "There's no way at all for me to shake you off is there?"

"No," Kyouya grinned evilly, "And you have a lot of explaining to do."

Kumiko didn't say anything as she got in and started the car. The car ride passed in silence until Kumiko stopped at a red light. "I've decided. I'll tell you everything if you'll help me and prove that you are able to help me."

"I'm Kyouya Ootori, what other proof do you need?" Kyouya smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Kumiko rolled her eyes, "I forgot. But, listen Kyouya, what I'm going to tell you is going to be very horrible. You have to promise me not to tell anyone. Not even the Host Club." Kyouya nodded and promised. Kumiko took in a deep breath and began, "Okay. I'm going to start from the beginning..."

* * *

**Okay...I'm not exactly proud of this chapter. But it is long, and I have been meaning to write a longer chapter for some time now. Sadly, there wasn't much action and it seemed to be just a filler. Also, as a foot note, I'd like you readers to note the realism. I'm glad that I added in the Hitachiin dysfunctional family scene, even if it might have been a bit too OOC. Sorry to those who like in character. Kumiko has also seemed to be out of character. She seems to switch moods a lot, but that was meant to happen. Everything will be revealed in the next chapter. So sit tight guys! Next chapter is coming up. So meanwhile, you guys can review. *Hint Hint***


	15. Chapter 15

**This is going to be a Kumiko chapter and explanation chapter. So all of your questions regarding with this story will be answered.**

**Warning: Chapter contains mature situations and great angst. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

**

* * *

**"Everything you know about me is a lie."

Kyouya looked at Kumiko quizzically. Kumiko stepped on the gas when the light turned green and continued. "It is true that my mother died when I was seven, I took lessons in self defense, and came here to model. But the rest of the things you and the Host Club know about me is just an act."

"Are you saying that you've been lying about yourself-your personality- this whole time?" Kyouya asked.

"Exactly, but let me continue,"Kumiko said, "I was born to Celina and Yuuji Sakurai. I had a normal and happy childhood. My parents did spoil me, but they did teach me many things. They loved me dearly. My parents were also very beautiful. My dad was so handsome... but he is a wreck now. My mother was so beautiful. She had blue eyes too, and light brown hair. She had wrinkles though. Work was always stressful,and she would be stern when she was stressed.

One day, about a week after my seventh birthday, my mom took me out shopping. She had wanted to get me a cute outfit for my belated seventh birthday portrait. The day passed by pretty quickly; we had lots of fun. When we went back to the parking lot to go home, it was already dark. I wasn't that afraid of the dark or anything, but nevertheless, the parking lot was dark and eerie. I told my mom that we should just call dad to pick us up. She said I was just being a baby, picked me up, and continued on. She had parked her car a long ways off, since it was a Porsche. Just as we were about to near it, a dark figure that I had been watching suddenly moved and approached us.

"I screamed when I saw the face. It was horrible. The most gruesome thing I had ever seen in my seven years of life. The eyes and hair were red. The skin: blue and peeling. The mouth was even worse. It looked mutilated and had yellow puss coming out. But that wasn't the worst thing... The monster had scars all over its face and there was no nose. The nose was replaced with a giant rubber ball. I later remembered that it looked like a clown from hell.

"When my mom saw the figure, she immediately let me go and told me to run behind one of the cars that weren't ours. I listened, of course. I was so scared at the time. I watched as the clown asked my mom to give him her purse. She gave it to him; she had such a scared look on her face. He then asked for her car keys. My mom gave him that as well. I think she then asked him to please leave. Instead..."

Here, Kumiko broke off and took in a shaky breath. "And then?" Kyouya prompted.

"The clown laughed. He took out a gun...and shot my mom," Kumiko closed her eyes for a second and pulled into a parking space near her apartment building. "Come one, Kyouya," Kumiko said, while getting out of her car, "I'll tell you the rest once we're in my penthouse."

The boy said nothing and followed her into her home. He nodded the manager they passed upon entering the building and followed the girl to the elevator. They had not spoken, but Kyouya broke the silence. "Kumiko, I'm sorry if this is difficult and ripping up open wounds, but I'm very glad that you are sharing this information with me," Kyouya said.

Kumiko only laughed, "Don't pity me yet. It gets even worse. Are you sure you can handle it?" Kyouya's response was a dead panned look. "Right."

After settling down, Kumiko continued with her story, "The clown ran off with my mom's purse and car after he shot her. I ran over to my mom and my mom told me to call the ambulance. Her cell phone was luckily in her pocket, though it didn't do much good. I called 911 and my dad. The clown had missed my mom's heart, but hit one of her arteries. I sat next to her while she slowly died." Tears were leaking out of Kumiko's eyes now. She bit her lip and took another deep breath. "The ambulance got there too late. By the time they arrived, my mom had passed on.

"FYI, the clown was caught. He was sentenced to life in prison. Dad made sure of it.

"A part of my dad died on that day with my mom. He was never the same afterward. He drowned himself in extravagance and materialism, as did I. We had a big, flashy funeral. Her death was posted all over the news and tabloids. I knew that my mother wouldn't have wanted it...but we did it anyway. Many female funeral crashers came and tried to get acquainted with my dad. He didn't mind. At the time, I didn't understand and didn't care. But now...looking back, I'm disgusted by his submission to the women. The funeral passed by in a blur. All I really remember of it was my dad's immediate infatuation with the women after my mom died."

Kumiko laughed bitterly, "I guess my mom kept dad on a tight leash..."

"Anyway...after mom died, my dad began to immerse himself with work. I rarely got to see him. Then one day, when I was nine, my dad asked me to accompany him to one of his fancy dinner parties. I got introduced to the uncensored world of the elite on that day. Henceforward, I always went with him to big parties and such. At first, I just wanted to spend more time with him. Then I got enraptured with the glitz and prettiness of the people and places we went to. Then finally...by the age of twelve, I was introduced to the world of alcohol, drugs, and gambling."

"You don't look so surprised Kyouya," Kumiko smirked, "Oh...that's right, you saw my medicine cabinet. Don't worry though, I've gone cold turkey when I started modeling. I guess modeling gives me a sort of high that replaces the ones drugs gave me. The ones in my medicine cabinet were only my vitamins, painkillers, and birth control pills. No illegal substances."

"Why birth control pills?" Kyouya asked with an intrigued and disgusted look on his face.

Kumiko laughed at his face, "I have horrible acne break outs and bad periods."

"Oh," Kyouya nodded, "Carry on then."

"Alright, so you know how little kids are not supposed to gamble right?" Kumiko asked. "But being me, I defied all the stereotypes of a little kid. I was pretty messed up but pretty kick-ass at gambling. One of my gambling partners turned out to be a modeling agent. The guy asked me one day if I would be interested in modeling. I was thirteen at that time and curious, so I agreed. I was anxious at first, but modeling seemed to come naturally to me. Hence forward, more contracts were shoved under my nose and I relished in my career, as I do now. I modeled for many brand names: CK, Guess, Dior, Ralph Lauren, Burberry, Abercrombie, Loreal, ect." Kumiko's face was dreamy now.

However, her face soon turned sour, and she frowned. "Do you know the real reason why I came here?" Kumiko asked. Kyouya did not respond. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know anymore. Kumiko sighed and started, "In March, about a month before I came here, I got a contract to model for various comic book heroes. I wasn't very sure if I wanted to do it, but I decided that I could try something new. I agreed to the contract and modeled for many female heroes. I think that girl called Renge said that I modeled for Lala? That was during this contract."

"While modeling, I met Steven. He was modeling for various super villains such as the Joker and Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII. Both of us weren't exactly comic geeks, but we got along really well. Just a few days of modeling with him made me fall in love with him. He seemed perfect to me; handsome, funny, caring... We started dating. Soon, we were both ready to go all the way. I just turned sixteen at the time. Most of my frenemies, which were mostly models, had already lost their virginity. So, being stupid, I was eager to give my virginity to Steven and finally compete with my frenemies on an even level. Plus, Steven seemed to be such a great guy; they were all so jealous.

"Well, on that night, I was having second thoughts. I was on the birth control pills, but I was scared. Steven agreed to put on a condom reluctantly, but I was still resistant. Somehow, he got me to loosen up...it must have been the drink. Anyway, he said that he was a virgin too, that it would be wonderful if we lost it to each other, and that I was the only one. I really doubted it, seeing as he was such a hot model. We did it. And let me tell you, it was one of the most horrible experiences I've ever had. Afterward, I asked him if we were a couple now.

"Imagine my surprise when he said that we'll stay as friends and can have a go now and then. He said he was already committed to someone else. He then laughed and asked if I wanted round two.

"I was furious. He lied to me. He wasn't a virgin, and I wasn't special to him at all. I started yelling at him. He soon got angry and started fighting back. A huge fight ensued. Along some time, things go violent. I had broken the champagne bottle we had previously drank from and was trying to stab at him. I stabbed his arm, and I knew that I had gone to far. The next thing I knew, he had pulled out a gun on me.

"I'm not sure if you know, Kyouya, but I either go crazy, hyperventilate, or faint when I see a gun because of my mom's death. That time, I went crazy. I dropped the bottle and rammed myself into Steven. He dropped the gun, and we both dived for it. We wrestled on the ground for the gun.

"I don't know how it happened, but the gun went off. Steven fell and died in my lap, just as my mom did."

Kumiko stopped speaking and closed her eyes. A heart wrenching sob escaped her lips and the girl fell over, hugging her folded legs. Kyouya watched the girl with a calculating and cautious look. "I don't...I don't know how it happened. He...we...were fighting, and suddenly it just went off. I killed him... I'm a killer!" Kumiko began to rock back and forth, shivering. "There was so much blood. My legs were covered with it. I can still see it. The vivid red blood, the stillness of death."

Kyouya winced at the raw emotion in her voice, having never heard it from her before that moment. He looked at the girl with full pity in his eyes, "Kumiko, would you like to rest for a while?" Kumikol nodded, shivering, and walked over to the bathroom to wash her face. The Ootori sighed and pinched his nose. Kumiko's problem was big, no wonder she hadn't consulted the Host Club. Kyouya wasn't sure if he was even able to stomach the rest of her story.

When Kumiko came back, she was composed and calm again. She was playing with a strand of her bangs. Kyouya belatedly noticed that she had died then back to her original hair color for modeling. It also seemed that she tended to play with her hair when she was trying to remain tranquil. It was another trait Kumiko had hidden from him and the rest of the club.

She sat down on the couch next to Kyouya and took another deep breath. Her story truly was taking a toll on her. "You now know about the skeletons in my closet," She began once again, "After that ordeal, I called Alice, my stepmother. I haven't told you about her yet. She was my maid before she married my dad when I was fifteen. I think she actually truthfully love him and is able to make him finally heal again. She's also very nice to me, being my ex-maid and all. She doesn't like my...way of life though, but she doesn't complain much.

"Well, I called her. She came over and got a clean-up crew. We agreed that we won't tell anyone, not even my dad. We knew that his...mental state was fragile as well. If he found out about what I did, what ever Alice did to help him would have been a waste. We said that Steven's death was accidental. It was easy too, since all the evidence was destroyed. However, even though we hushed everything up, the public wondered about Steven's death. To divert their attention, Alice pretended to be a horrible stepmother. She faked hating me, had a fake engagement established, and sent me here to model. This way the media would talk about how evil my step mom is, rave about my engagement, and talk about my growing modeling career.

"When I came here, I decided to recreate myself. I no longer wanted to be a weak train wreck. I tried to be smart, strong, brave, and kind. I wanted to be the kind of person I always idolized. It didn't work out though. After I stupidly skipped detention, the principle called me for a meeting. He told me that I should just quit school. I disagreed; I had somehow grow attached to this school and was reluctant to leave. The principle then said that the only way I could redeem myself was to get all A's on the exams. He knew my secret and threatened to reveal my secret, which he somehow knows, if I don't quit school and refuse to do well on the exams.

"So, I studied hard for two weeks. It had been a worthless effort though. I got only one A on the exams; the rest were B's. I got called down again to the office again that day. He offered me an alternative in order to stay in the school, which was to be his sex toy. He offered this on my first meeting too, that was why I was so depressed when you guys visited. I don't know what I was thinking yesterday... I agreed. And now, here we are."

Kumiko sighed after telling Kyouya her depressing narrative. She was sure he hated and despised her now. "You must be disgusted by me. It's okay though...I'm repulsed by myself too."

"I don't know what to say," Kyouya muttered. Kumiko hung her head in sadness. "Wait...did you really have sex with the principle?" he couldn't help being curious.

"Not really. He...had me give him blow jobs," Kumiko rolled her eyes bitterly, "His wife doesn't like giving him _attention." "_It was horrible," Kumiko mused, "I threw up about fifteen times afterward."

Kyouya shook his head, "I don't understand you, Kumiko... Why did you agree?"

"I just..." Kumiko paused, "I want to stay because Ouran is one of the nicest schools I've ever been to. And I've made so many great friends." A picture of Kaoru flashed though her mind, and Kumiko felt gut wrenching pain. She quickly continued, "Plus, I want to find information and a weakness on Konachimi. I need to bring him down. Did you know that he did this to previous students too?"

Kyouya was shocked, "This is a corruption I never thought Ouran had. Think of the controversy and shame this school will be brought to!" The boy shook his head, disturbed.

Kumiko pursed her lips, "What am I going to do? I don't know how I'm going to be able to defeat him..."

Kyouya raised an eyebrow, "Who said your doing this alone?" Kumiko's eyes widened slightly, and a ray of hope sparked in her eyes. "Konachimi is going to be a difficult adversary to defeat. You'll need help from both me and the Host Club."

"No!" Kumiko shook her head, "I don't want them to know or bring them into this. Please, they'll hate me...just as you do right now."

Kyouya's eyes widened. He looked at the girl, surprised, and studied her from head to toe. She pose was so sad, it was heart wrenching. Her bangs covered her eyes, but Kyouya knew that her youthful face was still covered with childlike integrity, despite her wrong doings. Suddenly, all he felt was immense pity for the girl in front of him. Kyouya oddly wished that someone had been able to protect her. "No, Kumiko," Kyouya finally said, "I don't hate you. The rest of the Host Club will not hate you either. I'm sure."

"You're only saying that because you're so proper," Kumiko said sadly.

Kyouya sighed, "Believe what you want, but we have work to do. How do you propose that we get out of your situation?"

Kumiko bit her lip and thought, "I was thinking about getting blackmail and evidence of Konachimi's debauchery."

"That won't be enough. We need Tamaki's influence. As you know, his father is the chairman. We need the chairman to fire Konachimi and rid Ouran of this mess."

"Would Tamaki really help?"

"Of course he would. You know how Tamaki is like."

Kumiko laughed. "Yes, and what would you do?"

"Me? I'll be using both of our contacts to eradicate Konachimi from the world."

"No!" Kumiko's eyes widened, "No more death!"

"I wasn't talking about death," Kyouya raised an eyebrow, "I'm simply going to put Konachimi in jail and leave all his private wealth to his family, which he will never be able to access. He will be left destitute if he ever leaves prison."

"Speaking of prisons, you think I should be in one right now, right?"

Kyouya looked at the girl's, once again, depressed countenance. The boy huffed in annoyance and pulled Kumiko into a hug without thinking. "No I don't," Kyouya spoke the truth. He couldn't care less about whether Kumiko killed Steven. What mattered was that she did not mean to; it had been an accident. The boy felt his heart constrict for the girl. Everything that happened in her life seemed so out there, but it was real, it happened, and now Kumiko was broken. Kyouya resolved to help put her back together, even if he had to compete with others to do it.

"K-Kyouya?" Kumiko whispered. Her arms slowly raised and wrapped around his waist. "You...really don't care?"

Kyouya shook his head.

"But I'm so dirty... and disgusting. I'm a monster."

"Then I suggest you take a bath when I leave," Kyouya paused for a moment and a wicked gleamed rose in his eyes. "Or I could join you and make sure you get clean?" He suggested as he swooped down and left barely an inch between their lips.

Kumiko blushed and immediately pulled away. "P-pervert!" she squeaked.

Kyouya shrugged, "I do need some type of payment if I am to help you."

Kumiko's face immediately turned angry after he spoke that line. "I see. So you think I'm a whore, huh?" Kumiko glowered. "It's alright! I won't take your help."

Kyouya immediately realized his slip and apologized, "I'm sorry. I was just kidding. But...I do need your help on something."

"What?" Kumiko asked with distrust written all over her face.

"I need a girlfriend, a fake one. You see, my father expects me to make many influential...ah, friends. He would be delighted if I told him you were my girlfriend."

Kumiko smiled bitterly, "I see. It's like that with you too, huh? This is one of the things I hate about being rich. All the families are usually so messed up. Alright...I'll help you, but can you tell me more about yourself? I feel like I hardly know you sometimes, even though you are now one of my greatest confidantes and friends"

Kyouya mentally jumped when she referred to him as a great friend. She reminded him of Tamaki. Both were among the first to call him a great friend. Kyouya smiled slightly. Friends...were nice. But he wasn't ready to disclose his past. It wasn't fair, but Kyouya promised himself to tell Kumiko at another time. "Maybe later," he finally spoke, "Right now, let's focus on your problem."

* * *

**Wow....The secrets are disclosed. Well, guys what do you think about Kumiko? I know...it's kinda out there. I'm pretty sure that none of the other OC's I read about were like mine. However, she is starting to sound like a Mary-Sue. Even though I added in the drugs, alcohol, and lying to make her less perfect. I'm sure many of you guys despise her right now. To tell the truth, I'm kinda uncomfortable with this as well, but I'm going to continue. I also accidentally made Kyouya out of character. It's kind hard keeping him in character, I don't really know how he would react to a situation like this. I'm sorry if I disappointed those who wished he was more in character.  
**

**Anyway, REVIEW GUYS! Tell me about your thoughts.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

_Darkness. Pain. A scream. _

_"W-what do you mean? And after what we just did?!"_

_A sinister laugh. "Come on. You can't believe that I'm really going to be your boyfriend?"_

_"But you said-"_

_"I promised nothing. It was all in your stupid little head. You were a good fuck though. Lets do it again."_

_"Y-you... YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"_

_Smack! The slap was stinging. The girl crumpled on top of the bed. "Look. I'm going to tell you this bluntly and clearly. You're my bitch now...And it's time for round two." _

_The girl struggled and spat, "It wasn't good the first time! I'm not your bitch!"_

_Struggling ensued. The man snarled and straddled the girl. Desperate, she reached for anything to hit the man with while he hurtfully groped her. "You know Steven?" the girl asked, trying to distract him. "You're a real duchebag. To think that I thought you were great. You could have been the greatest man I ever knew." Her hands closed around a bottle, which happened to be the champagne bottle she and Steven had drank from previously. Without remorse or a second thought, she brought the bottle down on Steven's head. The bottle shattered, and Steven was momentarily distracted. The girl took her chance and rolled out from under him and ran for the door. She didn't dare look back. _

_"KUMIKO!" Steven roared, "Get back here you sleazy whore!"_

_Kumiko didn't listen and continued to run._

_BANG!_

_A bullet struck and sank into the wooden wall right next to where Kumiko's head had been. Kumiko froze and slowly turned around. Steven had a hand gun in his hand and was aiming it at her head.  
_

_Steven smirked. "Good girl. Now go back to my room, clean up your mess, and get back in bed."_

_Kumiko only stared at him and slowly a crazed look overcame her face. "URARRHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girl let out a guttural scream and charged at Steven. Not expecting this, Steven lowered the gun and tried to defend himself from the girl. Kumiko wrapped her hands around the gun and struggled to wrestled it out of Steven. _

_BANG! In slow motion, Steven uttered one last moan and fell over. The gun had been triggered, and the bullet went through Steven's heart. Kumiko blinked and witnessed the scene with glowing terror. Blood was flowing out freely from the body and covering her naked formed with sticky crimson blood. She bent over and wretched._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kumiko screamed.

She looked around her room crazed. When she finally recognized her surroundings, Kumiko sighed and flopped down on her mattress. "What a horrible dream." Kumiko sighed, "Memory." She turned her head and looked at the digital nightstand clock. It was six in the morning. "Today's gonna suck."

* * *

Kaoru grit his teeth and glowered at Kyouya. Rage and jealousy overwhelmed him. Kaoru could only think about the previous night. 'What had they done together?' was the only thought that preoccupied the boy's mind. On the other hand, the Ootori simply ignored Kaoru and nonchalantly examined his notebook. _I'm glad I only told everyone a little bit about Konachimi. Otherwise that twin would be strangling me right now,_ Kyouya inwardly thought.

Tamaki, not seeing the younger twin's antagonism, exclaimed, "That's a great idea Kyouya!"

"So this was why you had a meeting so early in the morning?" Haruhi asked, curious.

"Yes." Kyouya nodded curtly. "As you can see. Kumiko really is in a great deal of trouble. She really does need our help but won't admit it."

"Alright!" Tamaki stood up strait, "We will commence Operation Save Kumiko Plan A this afternoon while Kumiko is distracting Konachimi."

"Good," Kyouya looked back at his notebook, "Hunny and Mori, you two will go to Konachimi's house and look for any incriminating evidence." Hunny and Mori saluted. "Haruhi and Tamaki, you two will go to Tamaki's father. You have to explain everything to him. Konachimi is a registered sex predator in Taiwan and the United States. He changed his name but not many people know this. Since Suou-san already likes Haruhi, the process of explaining should be easier."

Kyouya turned to the twins. Kaoru continued glaring at him. Hikaru, on the other hand, looked peeved because Haruhi would be spending time with Tamaki...and his father. Kaoru growled, "I want no part in this. There is nothing that makes me care for Kumiko anymore. She can go screw herself."

Tamaki gasped while Haruhi glared. "How can you say that?" Haruhi asked. "She's our friend and in trouble. You can't hate her for her mistakes! It's just wrong..." Haruhi trailed off and bit her lip. Kaoru was directing his angry glare at her now. Hikaru laid a calming hand on his brother's shoulder and directed him to a window seat, far away from the rest of the group.

"I knew this would happen," Kyouya sighed. "Oh well. I'll just take over their job then."

Hunny sniffed and looked at Kyouya pleadingly, "Would this really bring our Kumi-chan back?"

"It should," Kyouya narrowed his eyes, "If everyone does everything correctly, this will go on without a hitch."

"Kumiko will be okay with her role right?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't know..."

"Don't worry Haruhi," Tamaki came to the rescue after seeing her forlorn face, "Kumiko is a strong girl, and we will get this all over with by the time of your Freshman Dance."

Haruhi nodded and smiled at Tamaki, "Let's do our best then."

Tamaki squealed, "KAWAII!"

"I can't breathe, senpai," Haruhi muttered while being killed by Tamaki's asphyxiating hug.

Hikaru looked at the two from the window and clenched his teeth. _Looks like we're on the same boat, Kaoru. We both have unfaithful toys._

* * *

Kumiko lightly tapped the surface of her iPhone, ending the call. She had just told her agent that she would be late for work. "Now the other work begins," Kumiko sighed dreading her confrontation with Konachimi. Their session during Kumiko's History class had been...unpleasant. Kumiko ended up throwing up everything in her stomach for half an hour. She was lucky that Konachimi hadn't demanded real sex from her yet. Yet being keyword. Kumiko dreaded what she had to do, but drastic measures had to be taken for drastic means. Kyouya had planned to examine Konachimi's office for evidence while Kumiko distracted the principle. Kumiko sighed. She was scared. She slowly walked towards the principle's office.

Konachimi opened the office door with an angry frown, but smiled sickly when he saw that it was Kumiko. "Kumiko!" the man grinned nastily, "I wasn't expecting you. Why come in!"

Kumiko inwardly prepared herself for what she was about to say and put on a fake smile. "Actually. I was just wondering if you would like to join me for a walk in the garden. I have something to tell you."

Konachimi blinked and then smirked. "Alright, my pet. I'll humor you for now."

Kumiko mentally rolled her eyes and grit her teeth in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Haruhi and Tamaki were having the most awkward moment, ever. Their walk to Tamaki's father's office was filled with dead silence. Both felt uncomfortable. Maybe not so much for Haruhi, but Tamaki felt the awkwardness radiate around them.

"So, Haruhi," Tamaki decided to break the silence.

"Yes?" Haruhi asked.

"Do you really like Hikaru?" Tamaki asked without thinking.

Haruhi froze in mid step. She and Hikaru had kept their budding relationship secret. No one except Kaoru had caught on yet. Furthermore, why was Tamaki asking now unless he knew? Haruhi decided to act indifferent. "Why do you ask?" Haruhi finally replied with a question with her own.

Tamaki blushed madly and turned away to face the hall. "I...just..um," He stuttered. Finally, he remembered his role as the 'father' and proudly said, "Well Haruhi, I'm your father. I need to take care of my daughter and make sure that she doesn't go out with any horrible devils."

Haruhi would have laughed at Tamaki's blunder, but at the moment she was in a flood of confusion at how to reply. Haruhi liked Hikaru, and she liked going out with him. But why couldn't she admit those facts to Tamaki? Haruhi silently wondered if she was trying to protect Tamaki by keeping him in the dark. But if so, why was she protecting him? And from what?

"Haruhi?" Tamaki called, bringing her out of her reverie, "Well?"

"No. I'm not going out with him," Haruhi lied.

* * *

They were deep within the garden maze now. Kumiko took a deep breath and turned to her 'principle'. "I have something important to ask you."

Konachimi rolled his eyes. "Oh?" He asked sarcastically, "I wonder what it could be?"

"Tell me. How did you find out about my secret?"

"Which one?"

"The murder."

"Ah," Konachimi paused and grinned maliciously, "Do you really want to know?"

"...Yes."

"Steven was my son."

Kumiko's eyes widened. Of all the people, it had to be his son. Kumiko felt her knees weaken. "I'm...I'm so sorry," Kumiko whispered as she crumpled to the ground. Misery overwhelmed her. She took away his son. No wonder he wanted her to suffer.

"Don't faint on me yet," Konachimi growled in disdain at her weakness. "You asked for it. As you know, I was labeled as a 'sex offender' in the U.S and Taiwan. My name in the U.S was Kira Seto. Some bitch I screwed got pregnant, and I ended up with Steven. Of course, being hounded by the cops made it literally impossible for me to see my son. So I went to Taiwan for an extended vacation, changed my name, and all that. Some how, they found out who I was and I had to get away. Then I moved here and made a name for myself and I've been living happily here until you showed up and I learned that my one and only son is dead."

Kumiko slowly got up and looked at Konachimi with mixed emotions on her face. "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Steven had a tattoo of some sort of snake on his left leg. Besides, he doesn't really mean anything to me. Just another bastard child."

"Huh," Kumiko smiled bitterly, "I can see the family resemblance now."

"Wench!" Konachimi growled and raised his fist to strike Kumiko. "I tell you my history and this is how you reply?"

"Yeah, well your history isn't any more moral than mine, so don't expect any pity from me."

The brusque man let our a ferocious yell and struck Kumiko in her gut. "Well, I expect pity-sex. There's a difference," Konachimi spat as he straddled Kumiko.

_A lousy end to a lousy day, _Kumiko mentally thought. Outwardly she retaliated, "Like father like son."

She was in the exact same position as she was in her dream. Kumiko hated it and desperately looked for something to help save her. Konachimi was busy fumbling with his belt. He had yet to undress her, and Kumiko hoped that he never would. Kumiko's fumbling had came upon a branch and immediately she lashed it across his face. The man glared down at her and punched her in the gut again. Kumiko felt the wind get knocked out of her and fell back on to the grass, coughing.

* * *

Getting past Konachimi's security had been unbelievably easy. Hunny hummed as he and Mori surveyed the hall of the small house they were in. The house was messy. Kind of dirty too. The ceiling had cobwebs running down it while clusters of junk littered the floor. Hunny skipped over a particularly large pile and headed for the staircase.

"I check upstairs. Okay, Takashi?" Hunny said.

Mori nodded. Without further urging, Hunny rushed up the stairs. The small boy headed for the master bedroom first. Hunny sweat dropped when he saw the room though. It was even more messy and seemed like no one slept in it. The bed was made but had a least a year's worth of dust on it. Files of paper work were stacked on a dresser, which happened to be the only other piece of furniture in the room. There wasn't even a TV!

Hunny walked to the papers and quickly browsed through them. As he had thought, they were all junk. The small boy sighed in disappointment and quickly left the room. The bedroom was too depressing. However, something seemed horribly off. The third year knew the Konachimi had a wife. But where was she? There were only two rooms upstairs and a bathroom. Hunny frowned in confusion but quickly moved to the other room.

The other room was a lot cleaner. It had the look of an office, but there was a bed next to the computer. High security locked cabinets were set against the walls of the room. Hunny grinned. Jack pot.

Meanwhile, Mori was carefully picking his way through the house's clutter. It didn't make sense that the house was so messy. After all, Konachimi had a wife, and she would have probably done something about the mess. The tall senior mentally shrugged as he left the dining room and continued on to the living room. However, he stopped dead in his tracks. Something about the living room was off. For one, it was incredibly clean. Mori narrowed his eyes and closely observed it a second time.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw something on the armchair near the corner of the room move. The figure had been so invisible that he hadn't seen it the first time. Mori studied it and seeing that it wasn't harmful, he moved towards the figure.

It was a woman. Dressed in a puritan black dress, with limp black hair, she would have scared anyone who entered the room. However, Mori wasn't scared. The sight was actually pitiful. Dark angry purple bruises adorned her pale face. He could see that her nose was broken by the way it oddly jutted to the left. As Mori got closer, she lifted her head. Her green eyes were bloodshot and she looked at him with a crazed glare.

"W-who are you?" the woman asked.

Mori did not know how to reply. Their mission was based off of secrecy. The woman stared at him with her blood shot eyes and began to stand up. Immediately, Mori took a step backwards. Finally, Mori found his voice and spoke, "Are you Seto's wife?"

The woman cackled and then glared at Mori. "He iS nOThing to ME!" the woman screeched. "I...am," the woman paused and thought for a moment. "I...I am. Who am I? And who are you? You don't belong here. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Sensing trouble brewing, Mori immediately tried to pacify the crazed woman. "Please, I'm only here to help."

"That's what THEY always say," the woman seethed. She bent down by the fireplace and took hold of a fire poker. Brandishing it like a sword, the woman aimed it at Mori.

The tall boy easily caught the stick and gently removed it from the woman's grasp. Mori sighed. "What is your name?"

The woman gasped in fright and back away. "I am..." The woman paused and looked up at Mori's stoic face. Sensing that she could trust him, she finally said, "I don't know."

"I do!"

Both turned to the cheerful voice that had just called from behind Mori. Mori smiled slightly and turned around to see Hunny. In the short boy's arms was a large box filled with files of paper work and video tapes. Hunny handed the box to Mori and smiled at the woman. "Your name is Mitsuki Fuyama Konachimi."

"Seto..." the woman's eyes hardened, "I AM NOT RELATED TO THAT BASTARD!"

Hunny stood his ground and explained calmly, in a tone completely unlike his usual self, "You are legally, but we could help you annul the marriage or get a divorce."

Mitsuki paused and considered his words. "Really? No tricks?"

"None," Mori said.

"How do I know if I can trust you?"

"Seto is our enemy too!" Hunny chimed in.

"I..." Mitsuki looked at them with desperation in her eyes. Her mind seemed to be coming back to her as she looked back and forth between the two boys. Finally she gave a wry, saddened smile. "I guess I have no choice."

Hunny felt tears prick at the back of his eyes. This world...this poor woman's world was filled with so much hatred, madness, and lament. It wasn't a world Hunny was used to. The boy's resolve suddenly hardened as he stared the lunatic in black. Seto Konachimi was going down.

* * *

After Kumiko had led Konachimi out of the office, Kyouya had easily slipped into it undetected. The Ootori smirked as he accessed the paper work in the room. There was so much incriminating evidence. The bastard was clearly a con. Even the awards and medals hanging on the walls were fake. Kyouya had to admit though, the criminal was very good at counterfeiting. Kyouya was pulled out of his work when his cell phone suddenly vibrated.

Seeing Hunny's name on the caller ID, Kyouya's grin turned into a full blown smile. "I'm guessing you have good news?" Kyouya asked.

_"Seto Konachimi is despicable."_

"Tell me something I don't know. Everything about the man is a fake."

_"I know. Takashi and I found a lot of stuff at the house. We've got everything we need, but there is something else..."_

"What?"

_"Mrs...er, Mitsuki Fuyama is mad."_

"The wife?"

_"Uh huh! She's a psychopath suffering amnesia. Takashi guessed that Konachimi must have driven her over the edge."_

Hunny's tone was bitter and upon hearing this, Kyouya felt anger rage inside of him as well. Just what was Seto Konachimi? Sex offender. Con-man. And now torture?

_"We have to help her, Kyou-chan!"_

Kyouya agreed. "Bring all the evidence to my house tonight. We'll discuss our next course of action from there."

_"What are you going to do right now?"_

"I'm going to join Tamaki and Haruhi, and I'm going to present the evidence to Suou-san. He'll soon see that Seto Konachimi does not deserve to be in this school."

_"Alright. And Kumi-chan? How is she doing? I'm worried."_

"I sure she's alright." However, even as he said it, Kyouya felt a wave of fear for Kumiko's well being.

* * *

_It can't end like this! I won't allow it!_

Kumiko was confused. Kaoru's voice sounded so clear and near. But...he wasn't.

_Don't give up! Fight him. You can do it.  
_

Her eyes widened when she realized that it was in her head. Kumiko smiled wryly. Kaoru had never before spoken those words to her. She wondered if she was going crazy. However, despite her rational side's cynicism, Kumiko found her strength and hope returning.

He was ripping at both of their clothes. Kumiko tried her best to ignore him as she looked around for something to help her. Her eyes fell on the ribbon custom for her uniform. It was long, capable of encircling her waist two times. 'It just might work,' the girl thought. Kumiko grabbed it discreetly.

Hating herself for her next course of action, Kumiko stretched and raised her head to look at Konachimi in the eyes. "I don't want to give you pity-sex." Her left hand, which was holding the ribbon, rose while her other hand moved up to grasp his shoulder. "But I will give you a pity kiss." Kumiko brusquely crushed her lips against his. Surprised, the man stopped all movement. Taking the chance, Kumiko quickly whipped the ribbon around Konachimi's neck and pulled.

The man immediately gasped for air and fumbled. However, Kumiko held on for her dear life while gaining the upper hand. His face turned red, then slowly, it turned purple from the lack of oxygen. Seto's furious movements slowed down and turned into weak resistance. Finally, all movement stopped.

On average, a person dies within four minutes with out oxygen. It had already been two minutes, and Seto Konachimi was dieing fast. Kumiko held on the the ribbon. A killing instinct took over. All she wanted was to see him _dead_. Kumiko knew that she had to stop, but she couldn't. The adrenaline pounded in her head.

'Kill him.' 'Kill Seto Konachimi!' 'Do. It.' 'Kill.' KILL

_STOP!_

Kaoru's voice came. It was desperate, urging her to regain her senses. Kumiko's hands immediately relaxed. The ribbon fell from her hands.

Kumiko looked down at the man she had almost killed. The man she truly and instinctively wanted to kill. Her eyes slowly filled with tears. Konachimi was unconscious, not dead. But that didn't stop Kumiko from crying.

"Murderer," the girl whispered, "I'm a murderer."

She saw blood on her hands. It was soaking into her skin, seeping into her soul. The girl let out a blood curdling scream and fainted.

* * *

"Hikaru, I really do not think that you should be so worried."

"No way am I letting that perverted tono and his father be in a room alone with _my_ Haruhi!"

"But why do I have to come along?"

"Because, you're my brother and I might need back up."

Kaoru rolled his eyes and looked out the window. He really didn't feel like being at the school. Everything among him, his twin, Haruhi, Kumiko, and the Host Club was all muddled. The friendship and family felt as if they were dissolving.

Hikaru discretely observed his twin. 'He's having one of his moods again...' the older twin thought sadly. He copied his brother and looked out the window to keep himself busy. Hikaru's eyes widened when he saw two figures below in the gardens. Inside the maze of roses, two figures were lying on the ground, seemingly dead. Hikaru squinted and could not believe his eyes. One of the figures looked like Kumiko.

"Oh my god," Hikaru gasped, "Kaoru! Look outside. There!" He pointed in the bodies' direction.

Koaru looked, though he didn't know what Hikaru was ranting about. However, seeing a feminine and a masculine figure unconscious on the ground immediately peaked his interest. Kaoru narrowed his eyes in concentration to make out their features. His eyes widened when he finally recognized their faces. They were none other than the principle and Kumiko.

Koaru felt a choking sense of dread spread throughout his body. Without waiting for his twin, he darted towards the exit. Hikaru didn't miss a beat and followed Kaoru.

Kaoru mentally cursed himself, hoping that he wasn't too late. Kumiko looked dead. Lord only knew what had happened down there. If she was dead... Kaoru's heart clenched painfully, and he dared not think anymore.

"Kaoru! Wait up!" Hikaru called.

"Hurry up!" Kaoru retaliated. Pure panic controlled his body and thoughts. Kaoru could not help blame himself for what had happened when he remembered the morning meeting. "I should have listened! Now look at all this! Kumiko's down _there_!"

Hikaru could not reply. Seeing his brother so distressed, he knew that no words would help.

* * *

**Whoa...intense chapter. Yup, I brought in a new character and a new plot twist. I actually don't hate Konachimi. He's just kinda really...out there. Besides, Steven, no matter how bad he was, was Konachimi's son and he died. Poor Mitsuki though. And before any of you guys ask. Yes, she really is crazy. I just wasn't able to describe her craziness that well. Sighs. Oh well. Review guys. I need feedback.**


	17. Chapter 17

Kumiko moaned. Her head hurt. It felt as if a brick had been dropped on her skull. The girl slowly opened her eyes and winced. The light made her pounding head even worse. She raised her arm and tried to feel her head and was surprised when she felt bandages on it.

"What the?"

"You hit your head on a rock when you passed out."

Kumiko turned to the direction the soft voice had came from. Immediately, Kumiko felt her heart quicken when she saw Kaoru sitting next to her. He was sitting on a chair by her bed with a worried expression on his beautiful face. His clothes were also rumpled, and when she looked closely, Kumiko saw that there were tiny bits of blood on his uniform. Kumiko slowly raised herself in a sitting position, wanting to talk with him at eye-level and apologize for his current state. Once again, her movement caused her head to ache and Kumiko winced. Seeing her discomfort, Kaoru immediately got up to support her. "You shouldn't move! You're head was really hurt."

"Hn," Kumiko made a noise of acknowledgment. When Kaoru had moved to support her, he consequently held her in a semi-hug and she was cocooned in his arms. Thoughts immediately fled her mind, and all she could feel was wonderful bliss. Her skin flushed from where Kaoru held her and her previously cold arms felt on fire under Kaoru's warm hands.

"What happened to you?" Kaoru asked sadly, barely above a whisper. His tone was contemplative. In truth, he did not think he could bear hearing the answer.

Unfortunately for him, Kumiko heard him. "Long story short, Konachimi tried to rape me when I was trying to distract him and then I..." Kumiko trailed off. The full implications of her actions came back and knocked the air out of her lungs. The image of a prone Konachimi lying dead flashed before Kumiko's mental eye. The horror came back to her at full blast. Kumiko felt her body shake with guilt and she doubled over.

_IT CAN'T BE! I didn't mean to kill him._

_Well you did! Just like you did with his son!  
_

"Kumiko!"

The girl didn't answer him. Once again, she saw Konachimi underneath her, gasping for breath. His face was purple and he looked up at her with hatred. Tears stung the corner of Kumiko's eyes and she shuddered in horror, pain, and self-disgust.

Kaoru felt his heart twist at seeing Kumiko so weak. Without thinking, he pulled the girl into a comforting embrace and whispered soothing words into her ears. Slowly, Kumiko was brought out of her waking nightmare, and she soon stopped shivering. Kumiko wrapped her arms around Kaoru in a vice grip, scared to let go.

"Thank you," Kumiko whispered.

Kaoru almost felt tears of his own coming on. Never had he seen the girl so broken, except at that incident in the circus. He hated seeing her like this. It was then that Kaoru realized something crucial, something important. He would do anything for her to be happy again.

"I'll stay by your side, Kumiko. Always," Kaoru replied, "Let me help you." "---------"

Kumiko froze. 'Did he just say what I think he just said?' the girl wondered. However, the full implications of his declaration did not go past her. She could not let him into her mess. Her life was too complicated as it was. She would only mar Kaoru's soul if a sinner like her would let him help her. Kumiko stiffened and pulled away from Kaoru. She couldn't and wouldn't accept him into her mess of a life.

Sensing that something was wrong, Kaoru looked at the girl worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

Kumiko nodded sadly. "You...you don't know anything, Kaoru. We...we're too different. Our worlds are too different, and... I can't let you help me. I don't want you to save me," Kumiko smiled weakly. "Thank you for the offer though...and your words." Her words were cruel. But she was wise.

Kaoru could not believe his ears. It wasn't possible. She rejected him. Sadness filled Kaoru's heart, and he realized: he wasn't her prince in shining armor. Jealousy overtook him. "It's Kyouya isn't it?" Kaoru spat bitterly. Kumiko turned her head away, not able to reply. Her heart would betray her intentions otherwise. "Fine." Kaoru got up and stormed out of the room.

When he left, Kumiko let out the tears she had been holding back. She cried for him, her life, her mother, Steven, Konachimi, and her crimes. Her body wracked with sobs and Kumiko teared at her flesh, wanting to literally rip away her sorrows and sins. She let everything out and more.

Haruhi, who was curious when Kaoru stormed out of the room, walked in on Kumiko's release. Terrified by the model's actions, Haruhi ran up to her and grabbed her arms, keeping her from further harming herself. "Kumiko!" Haruhi yelled, "Snap out of it!"

Kumiko froze, slightly intimidated by Haruhi's angry voice. She slowly raised her eyes to Haruhi's brown ones. "Haruhi?" the girl asked, "Why are you here?"

"To keep you from harming yourself and doing something stupid."

"It's too late for that."

Haruhi sighed and sat down next to Kumiko on the bed. "Kumiko, what ever you're going through, just know that the Host Club is helping."

"Why do you people still accept me? And even after Kyouya told you guys everything?"

"Because you're our friend," Haruhi then muttered, "No matter how mean you were these past few weeks."

"I'm sorry Haruhi," Kumiko sighed. She was calmer, Haruhi noted. "I've only brought trouble on you and the rest of the club," Kumiko said regretfully.

"Trouble is what we prioritize."

"I thought it was pleasing women?"

"That and the trouble part," Haruhi said.

Kumiko chuckled weakly. Haruhi smiled; the small talk was loosening her up a bit. Haruhi dropped in small hints about what had happened after Kumiko fainted through out the conversation. Kumiko learned that Kaoru and Hikaru had found her and Konachimi and brought them to Kyouya's house. The medics had tended to her. Kaoru was next to her the whole time. Kumiko felt even more guilt well up inside her when she learned this, but she kept quiet while Haruhi talked. After wards, the rest of the club members gathered at Kyouya's house with the collection of evidence.

Konachimi, on the other hand, was tied up in Kyouya's basement and the club members had interrogated, or tortured, him for three hours. After that, Kyouya had his secret police and government contacts take care of Konachimi. He was stripped of his job, home, and status in less than a hour. The man was still locked in Kyouya's basement though. Technically, he had to go before a judge in order to go to jail, and they had not brought him in yet.

Kumiko could not believe that all of this had been taken care of while she was asleep. She was so relieved that she had not killed Konachimi. A small amount of guilt left her. But it didn't erase that fact that she wanted to kill him and was able to.

"Haruhi," the girl whispered, "Do you think me a monster?"

"Of course not!"

"Well I am. Haruhi...I almost killed him. I wanted to kill him!"

"I don't know what to say," Haruhi muttered. She looked at the defeated girl, not believing that she was the friend she had once trusted as her utmost confidant. Kumiko was just a child still. The world threw so much onto her shoulders. Haruhi narrowed her eyes in anger and disgust at the unfortunate events that had befallen Kumiko. No. Haruhi couldn't hate Kumiko, or be scared of her. Haruhi only felt pity and compassion towards her. "I'm sorry Kumiko," Haruhi whispered, "I don't care if you wanted to kill him. It's only natural. He tried to rape you."

"Would you have done the same if you had been me?"

"Yes. Definitely yes."

"Alright Haruhi. I believe you," Kumiko gave a small smile. However, a small part of her soul died when she saw Haruhi's innocent face smile back at her. She would never forgive her if she knew the _whole_ truth.

* * *

"Well what do you think?" Kyouya gave a self-satisfied smirk at Kumiko.

"You sure are an Ootori," Kumiko sighed. "But what do we do with Konachimi now? You had virtually erased his existence from this world."

"We're shipping him to the Japanese Penitentiary next week."

"That means he's staying in you basement for a week?!" Kumiko asked, shocked and slightly disgusted by the treatment.

"We have no other choice," Kyouya said. "Why are you concerned?" Kyouya asked curiously.

"Steven was his son."

"Kumiko-"

"No. Don't say anything," Kumiko shook her head sadly, "I understand his hatred towards me."

"Even if he was Steven's father, he wasn't much of one. Plus, he wasn't just the father of your old...acquaintance."

"I know, I know. The mafia relations, rape, domestic abuse. Haruhi told me everything. How is Mitsuki by the way?"

"Ecstatic."

"I'm happy for her."

"You should be happy too."

Kumiko turned her head away from Kyouya's penetrating gaze and looked out the window in her room. "I can't believe Tamaki's father took care of everything so quickly," Kumiko changed the subject.

"He had his suspicions. You weren't the first one to have a 'negotiation' with Konachimi."

"Wouldn't this ruin Ouran's reputation? Plus, Ouran is missing a principle now."

"Not at all. Besides, Tamaki's father is now the Chairman and the principle. He's very... paranoid about a similar situation occurring if Ouran was to hire a new principle."

Kumiko laughed, "Tamaki is just like him."

"You can say that again."

The two fell into a companionable silence. Kumiko continued gazing out the window while Kyouya studied her profile intently. Feeling his gaze, Kumiko flushed in embarrassment.

"You're turning red," Kyouya remarked, amused.

"Then stop staring at me," Kumiko shot back.

Kyouya's smirk turned into an evil smile, and the boy slowly moved towards her. Kumiko watched with cautiousness as Kyouya moved away from his leaning position on the opposite wall and headed for her. Kumiko flushed even more and felt as if she was under dressed when Kyouya sat next to her on the bed, closely. She was wearing the under layer of the girl's uniform. Funny, she had felt over dressed when it was Kaoru sitting next to her.

"W-what?" Kumiko squeaked when Kyouya hovered over her.

"I'm going to introduce you to my father tonight," Kyouya grinned wickedly, "I think we should practice at being a couple."

Kumiko's eyes widened into two large disks when Kyouya brusquely pressed his lips against hers. His kiss was demanding, and Kumiko felt herself involuntarily responding. Who knew that Kyouya was so good at kissing?

His hand moved to cup the back of her head while his other one wrapped around her waist. Deepening the kiss, Kumiko slowly raised her hands and rested them onto his shoulders. However, when he groaned, Kumiko realized what and with who she was doing.

Kumiko quickly pulled away and gasped for breath. Slightly ticked off that the kiss was interrupted abruptly, Kyouya backed far away. Moments of awkward silence passed. Finally Kyouya sighed and said, "I am sorry. I was out of line and moved too quickly."

Kumiko pursed her lips and shook her head. "It's not that... Anyway, what do you think I should wear to this meeting of yours with your father?"

Kyouya shrugged, "There's plenty of dresses in the closet over there. Choose whatever becomes of you. The dinner meeting is at eight. I propose that you get ready now. It's already seven."

Kumiko nodded and did not dare look at him as he left. When did things become so formal?

* * *

Kaoru clenched his jaw in anger and stormed out of the house with his brother and friends in tow.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called out worriedly.

Kaoru didn't respond. He just kept marching on, not paying attention to where he went. In his mind all he saw was Kyouya and Kumiko embraced in a passionate kiss. Jealousy raged through out his body. He felt like venting.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called again.

"WHAT?" Kaoru finally responded in an angry roar.

Hikaru took a step back as his eyes were filled with worry. He had never seen Kaoru so enraged before and filled with impulsive anger.

"What is wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked in a barely audible whisper. "I'll tell you what's wrong! I girl I love is in that room kissing _HIM. _And right now, I bet their even starting to fornicate in that bed!"

Hikaru's eyes widened. "K-Kaoru. I'm sure Kumiko's not like that anymore. And... Did you just say that you love her?"

"YES! I did!" Kaoru did not notice his confession in his rage. "Just like you love Haruhi." At this comment, Kaoru broke into bitter laughter. "We're both done. Kumiko is taken by Kyouya. And you. Well, Haruhi won't even admit she likes you, huh? She...just can't decide which one she likes more. You or tono. And it's not even love!" Kaoru cracked up in bitter and crazed laughter.

Hikaru's eyes flashed with rage at his brother's words. "Kaoru. Just because your love-life sucks does not mean that you can make fun of mine."

By this time, the rest of the Host Club had caught up, minus Kyouya and Kumiko. Haruhi, who had heard the last few parts of Kaoru's statement, was hurt. "Hikaru. Kaoru. Enough."

Both twins immediately turned to look at her. Haruhi was clenching her fists. Her head was lowered so that her bangs would cover her expression. Tamaki was standing next to her with a look of pure rage.

"How dare you say that about Haruhi?" Tamaki seethed.

"Me?" Kaoru pointed a finger at himself. "Oh, I'm just stating the truth. Am I right Haruhi? See, you and all girls in general... All you do is hurt, hurt, and hurt guys like us. We're all just tools to you for your own self-gain. And then, you throw us away."

In the blink of an eye, Haruhi rushed forward and slapped him. Her voice vibrated with emotion as she said, "I'm not like that. And neither is Kumiko. You're the one who's a tool by saying that. You want me and Kumiko to choose, here and now. Well, I guess Kumiko's already made her decision, so I think you should let it go. As for me. This is none of your business."

"Oh, I think it is. Hikaru happens to be my brother, in case you forgot."

"No. It isn't. You should know your place Kaoru," Haruhi said coldly. His words stun. And all the more because they were true.

A dark silence fell among them. All present members of the Host Club were uncomfortable with the truth and emotions in Kaoru's words. Hunny was already crying in the background. The senior could not believe this was all happening. Just a few hours ago, it seemed as if everything was going to be fine.

Finally, Hikaru broke the silence and said, "Kaoru. I'm going to finally be the older brother. What you said was wrong and horrible. I'm going to take you home now, and you will think about what you just did."

The full impact of Kaoru's words had finally hit him. Shame and embarrassment flowed through Kaoru as he let Hikaru drag him away. Haruhi watched the two brothers leave. Seeing that only she, Tamaki, Mori, and a crying Hunny was left, Haruhi let her strong front fall. "Hunny," Haruhi said as tears of her own began to fall, "Please don't cry. Everything will be fine."

"No it won't," Hunny responded, "Our friends hate each other."

"It's just a big misunderstanding," Mori spoke.

Haruhi turned to him with a shocked expression. "But what about me? And Kumiko?"

"Neither of you are like that. But first, get your emotions in check. It is time for you to decide," Mori said wisely.

Haruhi smiled bitterly. "Thank you, Mori-senpai."

Mori nodded and gathered Hunny in his arms. He walked to their waiting limo, and sooner than later, they drove off. It was only Haruhi and Tamaki now.

Haruhi turned to Tamaki, ready to explain herself. "Tamaki-senpai...I-"

"It's okay, Haruhi. It's enough," Tamaki shook his head. "It's been a long day, and I've had enough."

"Tamaki!" Haruhi cried, "Please, just listen to me."

"What do you have to say? That what Kaoru said was right?"

"No. He was wrong," Haruhi bit her lip. She suddenly felt extremely nervous. She was going to confess to Tamaki. "I've already chosen, a long time ago. I'm sorry Tamaki."

"Haruhi....no," Tamaki looked at her with sad and unbelieving eyes. "You can't say that you choose-"

"I have a right to choose. Please don't try to change my mind Tamaki-senpai. This is all very hard." Haruhi slowly backed away. "Good night. I'll see you at school." Haruhi then turned and ran off. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she ran and let the wind blow them away. Her heart felt torn, but at the same time she felt relief. "It's over. It's all finally over," Haruhi repeatedly cried to herself.

* * *

Kumiko nodded to herself as she examined her reflection. The silky purple dress perfectly set out her creamy skin and complemented her figure. It was simple and elegant with a somewhat halter top and slit on the side extending from mid-thigh. She wore matching purple Jimmy Choo stilettos and had her hair done up in an elegant bun. Her self examination was soon interrupted when a knock sounded at the door. Kumiko gave herself one more critical glance-over, knowing that she had to give Kyouya's father a good impression. Finally, she went to open the door.

Kyouya stood before her in an Italian brand tuxedo. He wore his typical Host Club smile, but it quickly dropped when he saw her. His eyes roamed over her dress and body, and Kumiko blushed under his gaze. "Very nice. I'm sure father will approve," Kyouya said.

Kumiko rolled her eyes, "Are you sure you don't mean that you are pleased."

"Oh, I am. Very much," Kyouya said as he trailed his hand down her arm and grasped her hand. "Well, time to go."

Kumiko shivered fro his touch. It was not as pleasing as she had expected it to be. _Maybe I'm still turned-off because of everything that's happened. And the fact that Konachimi is in the basement...Ugh, that's just disturbing...and shady. _

"What's wrong? You're very silent today," Kyouya commented.

"I just...It's just that everything is moving so fast. Do you think your father will buy into all of this?"

"You're a good actor. Do your thing, and I'll do mine."

Kumiko sighed, "I'm not sure about this plan."

"Well, just remember that you still owe me," Kyouya said with an annoyed tone in his voice. As soon as he said this, the grand entrance of the dining room swung open. Kumiko involuntarily held her breath as she stepped over the threshold and followed Kyouya into the dining room.

Kumiko was not surprised to see that the Ootori dining room was similar to hers back at the States, expect more Japanese and less modern. The dining room was lighted by bright artificial candles. The dining table and seats themselves were made of the finest mahogany wood, and all the plates were made of beautiful china. Ootori sat at the head of the dining table.

Right away, Kumiko felt as if she was being laser scanned. The old man was very critical, and immediately, Kumiko began to feel flustered. Finally, she smiled and curtsied. "Hello. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ootori-san."

"Likewise, Sakurai-san," Ootori gestured to the table settings. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you," Kumiko smiled and sat down opposite to Kyouya, who sat at Ootori's left side.

"So, how long have you been dating my son?"

"Oh, just recently," Kumiko commented offhandedly, not knowing how to answer the question.

Thankfully, Kyouya jumped in and said, "But it feels longer. The time I spend with Kumiko is amazing, and I am very happy that we are together now."

Kumiko blushed at his words. The hidden meaning was evident. Immediately, her gut twisted uncomfortably. _I'm just using him...but he really does have feelings for me, _Kumiko mentally panicked. She felt horrible for not returning his feelings. _I don't deserve his feelings..._

Ootori gazed at his son with a surprised expression, "Well...I'm very happy for you two. Are you two thinking about continuing this relationship after Kumiko leaves to go back to the States or after the whole scandal at the school settles down?"

Both teenagers immediately stiffened. "What are you talking about, father?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, son," Ootori smiled, "I know all about that man tied up in the basement, and what happened at the school. Suoh-san was nice enough to inform me on everything." Ootori turned to Kumiko with an artificial sad expression on his face, "Please know that you have my deepest sympathies."

"Oh...um, thank you, Ootori-san," Kumiko smiled unsure of the situation she was in. "But it's in the past now...or almost. Let's enjoy dinner now shall we?"

Ootori gave his false business smiled, "Of course. The main course is Italian Chicken Piccatta. I'm sure you'll love it."

* * *

Kumiko sighed as she got ready to get in her car, which the Host Club had luckily gotten to the Ootori house from the school while she was unconscious. The dinner had been grueling. The whole affair had felt like a precarious atomic bomb waiting to explode. She had been lucky that Ootori had not asked more questions on the scandal. However, she got the distinct impression that father-dear did not like her.

"Kumiko!" Kyouya called just as Kumiko was about to drive off.

Kumiko rolled down the window and waited for him to catch up. "Yes?" Kyouya's expression said it all. "He doesn't like me."

"I spoke to him after you left."

"And?"

"He doesn't want us to go out. Actually, he practically demanded that we break-up."

"Guess we didn't fool him."

"Actually...it was your reputation."

"Haha...right. How could I have forgotten such an important detail?"

Kyouya smiled sadly. "You don't need to worry. I'll still help you."

"But how will I repay the debt?"

"There is something," Kyouya smirked and his glasses flashed, even without the help of the sun's light.

Kumiko looked at him suspiciously, "If it's what I think it is, you can forget it."

"Not that," Kyouya frowned, "Give me more credit. I'm not a horny perverted teenager."

"Really? I didn't know."

Kyouya glared at her.

"Okay...okay. I'll stop with the jokes."

"I want a meeting with your father-"

"I can arrange that."

"AND I want your family's company to give the most recently softwares to the Ootori Group free of charge."

"WHAT?"

"It's not a lot compared to what I did for you, and it's not like I'm asking for the copyright...though I should."

"A-alright. I'll talk to my father about this," Kumiko nodded, "And you're right. I owe so much more to you."

Kyouya gave a half-smile, "Haruhi is right. I do have a charitable side. But remember, you still owe me a favor."

"So does this mean that our relationship is over?"

"Yes," Kyouya nodded, "Funny how it lasted not even a day."

"You are sad about this."

"I..." Kyouya paused and shook his head, "Never mind."

"I'm sorry, Kyouya. But these past few weeks have been hectic. I'm going back to the States next week since I'm basically done with modeling. Modeling...oh shit! I've totally forgot to tell my manager that I couldn't make it. Now I'll have to do over time. Or worse, they'll fire me!" Kumiko began to rant. She had completely forgotten about her job with the day's events. This day was meant to be her last day of modeling.

Kyouya rolled his eyes at her antics and panic, "Kumiko, a super-model of your caliber will not be fired so easily. Now, you were saying?"

Kumiko grinned at him calling her a super-model. "Did you just compliment me?"

"Yes. Now will you continue with what your were saying?" Kyouya asked in annoyance.

"Fine. Fine. Anyway, as I was saying. You know that a relationship is out of the question. Heck, we might never even see each other anymore..."

Kyouya leaned against the side of her car and asked, "And Kaoru?"

"What about Kaoru?"

"You love him," Kyouya took a deep breath to say the next part, "Are you saying that you would never see him again too?"

"Yes, I won't be able to see you, him, or anyone else for that matter. But, I don't love him."

"Yes. You do. Otherwise you wouldn't have rejected me," Kyouya said and tapped his finger against the bridge of Kumiko's nose.

"I didn't reject you...And how do you know this?"

"Well, you are going to reject me, so I'm not going to bother confessing. Plus, I'm smarter than you, remember?"

Kumiko laughed, "Well you're mistaken. I do love you. You're one of the greatest friends I've ever had. And as for Kaoru, I don't love him like that."

"We'll see," Kyouya whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Drive safely."

Kumiko blushed and stuttered, "T-thank you. Goodnight, Kyouya."

* * *

**Yuck...All the characters were OOC. Sorry guys. This chapter is not up to my standards, but I've been wanting to get it out. So yeah, basically Haruhi's made her decision, but everything's still a mess, and Kumiko's no better. Oh and this is not the last of Konachimi either. He'll make one more appearance in one of the last chapters. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!! It's real easy, just press the purple button and comment!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

"Kaoru."

Kaoru turned from his sitting position on the bed and toward Hikaru.

"What you said... That was unbelievable."

Kaoru turned away, ashamed. After they had gotten back home, Kaoru had rushed into their room and bolted the lock. He had stayed in there until nature called. When he went back to the room, he found his brother waiting for him.

Kaoru sighed and nodded. "I know. That was not me. I was out of line."

"Why?"

Kaoru laughed bitterly, "It's that little green monster. Seeing Kyouya and Kumiko like that....I just couldn't take it."

Hikaru bit his lip. He understood his brother's feelings. After all, that was how he felt whenever he saw Haruhi and Tamaki together. The jealousy was present and even more strong due to his love for her. Hikaru suddenly remembered Kaoru's impromptu confession. It frightened him to know that his brother was widening his world.

For so long, they had excluded everyone. They had been fearful of the day when they would separate and grow up. Now, with Kumiko and Kaoru, and Haruhi and Hikaru, they were beginning to grow apart. Hikaru could understand his brother's 'affections' for Kumiko and he was ready for the next step, but at the same time, he wanted to fight against the change as much as possible. Hikaru sighed at his inner turmoil and turned to face Kaoru.

"Do you really love her?" Hikaru asked. His face was serious, but at the same time-blank. Hikaru did not want to betray his own feelings on the matter.

Kaoru, oblivious to his brother's thoughts, could only shake his head, "I don't know."

Hikaru almost let out a sigh of relief. They were still stuck together for now. A silence fell among the twins as each contemplated his feelings. Hikaru wondered in his mind on the day's events. Kaoru's words had their truth. But their truthful bluntness hurt him, and Hikaru was scared to even think about his current relationship with Haruhi. However, he had not been able to spend much time with Haruhi, and his official status on their relationship was still blurred. But at the same time, Hikaru would not accept what his brother said. Knowing that he made up his mind to take the risk, Hikaru declared to his brother, "You may or may not be right about Kumiko. But I know you are wrong about Haruhi."

"Hikaru, I'm so sorry that I said that. We both know that I don't mean it!" Kaoru immediately apologized, while understanding his brother's underlying message at the same time.

Hikaru smiled at his brother, "I know. And I forgive you. I'm not going to give up...and neither should you." Hikaru smiled nostalgically, "For so long, we've waited for the right people to come along. Now they're finally here. We can't let them out of our grasp. They're not perfect. Haruhi is hardly the type of person I hoped for that would be able to tell us apart. But then again, it makes sense since she is so smart. Kumiko is more like tono though, she goes by her sense of sound and instinct. And look at her; she's hardly the type of person your were expecting. And I think she's even more messed up than we ever were." Hikaru let out a small chuckle when he saw Kaoru nodding. "But despite their faults...they're important. We've grown because of them."

Kaoru felt tears come when he heard his brother's words wise and mature words. "Thank you, Hikaru."

* * *

"_WHAT THE HELL KUMIKO?_"

"Look. I'm sorry that I couldn't make it yesterday. Something really important came up..."

"_Well fashion designers don't wait for models. It's the other way around. If you don't want to be fired, come down immediately_."

"But it's Sunday!"

"_All the better. We now have more time to catch up on all the work we missed because of you._"

With that said, Kumiko's manager hung up. The model sighed. Well, at least it was going to be her last day of modeling. The girl slowly gathered her wallet, cell phone, and car keys into her purse, put on her shoes, and walked out of her penthouse to her car. As she drove to the Hitachiin modeling building, Kumiko couldn't help but feel something was off about her manager. Sure the older woman had been pissed as hell, but her voice was a little bit funny at the end. Kumiko wondered if her manager was sick...or hiding something from her. Call it sixth sense or instinct, but Kumiko felt that something was going to happen.

When she arrived, Kumiko felt fear begin to assault her senses. The modeling building was dark and from where she parked her car, Kumiko did not see anyone else present.

"If that bitch stood me up, I'm going to fucking kill her," Kumiko muttered darkly as she imagined taking a stick and beating her manager to a pulp. Kumiko really didn't like dark places.

As soon as she entered the building, Kumiko quickly flipped on the lights, only to be blinded and blasted by a chorus of 'SURPRISE'. The girl blinked and looked around in confusion. "What the?"

"Since yesterday was supposed to be your last day, and surprise leaving and thank you party, which you missed, we decided to throw one for you today!" Kumiko's manager said. Then she added, "'Fucking kill me', eh? Sorry dear, but not this time."

Kumiko blushed, "Sorry...just over-imagination."

"My! Is this our wonderful model, herself?" a new voice said.

Kumiko quickly spun around and met a person she had revered ever since she entered the modeling world. "Yuzuha Hitachiin-sama. It is a honor to finally meet you."

Yuzuha, the beautiful designer and CEO of the Hitachiin brand, laughed and said, "No, no. The pleasure is all mine. I have been looking forward to finally meet you in person. My, the pictures do not do your beauty justice."

Kumiko blushed while she inwardly purred at the comment. It was a dream come true when your idol praised you. "Thank you, Hitachiin-sama."

"Ah, ah, ah!" Yuzuha waged her finger in an admonishing manner, "No need for formalities. We are professionals and co-workers. You can call me Yuzuha."

"Alright. Yuzuha-san."

"Much better," Yuzuha turned and beckon her assistant over. "Now, before we get this party going, I need you to do one more shoot. I just finished one of my greatest works, and you are the perfect model for it."

The assistant brought over a large dress covered in a black leather bag. Kumiko gazed at it curiously. The dress was big, part of it almost trailed on the ground despite the assistant's efforts at winding the dress up.

"Come on!" Yuzuha grinned excitedly, "Let's get you dressed!"

The older woman then proceeded to drag Kumiko into a changing room, with her assistant trailing behind. Kumiko inwardly rolled her eyes, she could see the family resemblance between the twins and their mother now.

When Yuzuha finally revealed the dress, Kumiko gasped. It was the most beautiful wedding dress she had ever seen. Yuzuha grinned proudly once she saw the look on her model's face.

"You know... I designed this dress with you in mind," Yuzuha said as she helped Kumiko into it. "Kaoru helped me."

Kumiko felt her heart skip a beat at the mention of his name. "Wow," Kumiko uttered in awe.

"I know," Yuzuha continued, "I was a little bit worried at first, but that boy is a natural designer like me. Hikaru on the other hand..." Yuzuha trailed off and then giggled. Despite her sons' antics in trying to be similar, Yuzuha was still able to tell them apart...somewhat. Kaoru was going to follow in her footsteps, Yuzuha was sure of that. Hikaru on the other hand... He seemed to be more inclined towards math and the sciences.

Kumiko quirked an eyebrow, wondering what thoughts were going on in the older woman's head. She had been silent for a while. Finally, Yuzuha continued, "Andways. He's very creative, especially when he has a muse like you."

Kumiko fought down a blush and asked, "Really?"

"Yes," Yuzuha continued, "I think he is smitten with you." The designer's voice and tone was completely offhanded, but her sparkling and amused eyes gave her away.

"Oh..."

"I entirely approve," Yuzuha said as she stepped back and admired her work.

Kumiko turned around to look in the mirror and was surprised to see her reflection. She really looked like the blushing bride to be. Kumiko vaguely wondered if Yuzuha approved of her as a model or as Kaoru's prospective girlfriend. Not that she wanted to be his girlfriend, but the thought brought a substantial amount of red to her cheeks.

Yuzuha grinned at Kumiko's stunned expression at her reflection. _Once again I, Yuzuha Hitachiin, created magic_, Yuzuha thought triumphantly. She then looked down at her watch and gasped. "Oh no! We better hurry and get the shoot done so we can still have time for the party!" Yuzuha said as she pulled Kumiko out of the room and led them to the set. Kumiko smiled as she let the fashion designer drag her away. She wished life wasn't so complicated, in which she was allowed to freely love the person who gave her his heart and be his happy bride.

* * *

The next day was awkward. Haruhi glanced at her friend every few minutes along with the rest of the class, or school. Kumiko had caused quite a stir, Haruhi noted. The scandal had everyone gossiping and spreading rumors. People who weren't even related to the incident spouted lies about them witnessing 'scandalous deeds'. Even teachers were being awkward around her. There were a select few who accepted Kumiko with open arms though. Now that the secret was out, Momoka Kurakano understood Kumiko's odd behavior and was being the greatest and most accepting of friends. The male customers Kumiko had hosted were also nice to her. The rest, however, were not. Before, girls had looked down on Kumiko for her brash behavior and status as a supermodel. Now, they downright loathed her and kept saying nasty things behind Kumiko's back. Haruhi rolled her eyes at her classmates' antics. Ouran never did get this much drama and this reaction to the scandal was not unexpected. However, her worries for her friend weren't the only reasons Haruhi kept her eyes on Kumiko. The real reason was that she was trying to avoid a certain orange haired twin, who happened to be staring at her the whole day, nonstop.

Haruhi had told Tamaki her decision, but she had not yet confessed to Hikaru. As of now, their relationship was still hanging by a thread over a precarious drop. One wrong move on her end, and everything would be over. _Gee, a bit melodramatic Haruhi? _Haruhi criticized herself. Haruhi was pulled out of her thoughts when a piece of paper hit her hand. Recognizing it as a note, Haruhi opened it and read:

_I'm so sorry. I was a jerk for the things I said yesterday. I know you are not like that. Forgive me?_

_Kaoru_

Haruhi smiled at the message and quickly scribbled down her own words:

_You are forgiven. But what about Kumiko? Is she like 'that'?_

_Haruhi_

Kaoru quickly wrote down some words when the teacher wasn't looking and returned it.

_Thanks. And talk to Hikaru later. He's been down since yesterday._

Haruhi frowned. The reason Haruhi frowned? Well, actually there's two. The first being that Kaoru completely ignored her question. The second? Haruhi immediately felt nervous when she realized that she needed to speak with Hikaru, which might ultimately lead to her confession. Haruhi inwardly panicked. She was not ready. The girl inwardly thought humorously, _Fuck._

When the bell rang for the ten minute mid-morning break, Haruhi walked towards Hikaru's desk while the rest of the class and teacher filed out of the room.

"Hikaru. We need to talk."

Hikaru looked up at Haruhi with a deer in the headlight's expression. "That never sounds good. You're going to break off whatever is between us aren't you?" Hikaru inwardly struggled with his conscious and self-doubt. _I knew it, she's chosen the boss. Damn him. It's no wonder. Tono is smooth and nice, but still idiotic. While I'm brash, impulsive, and mean, as Haruhi said when she distinguished me from Kaoru. _

Haruhi smiled sadly, "Do you really think so little of me? Let me talk." Hikaru gazed at her with a cautious expression and nodded for her to continue. "After you and your brother left that day, I talked to Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi took a deep breath to continue her next sentence. Her heart rate was escalating to unbelievably high levels and her palms became sweaty from her nervousness. "I told him about my choice, though he didn't want to hear it at first."

"I knew it," Hikaru cursed under his breath and got up to leave.

"Wait!" Haruhi put a restraining hand on his arm, "I'm not done."

"Yes you are," Hikaru interrupted, "You've chosen. And I'm not him."

"Will you just shut up and listen?" Haruhi finally yelled.

Seeing her look of pure frustration, Hikaru decided to lean against a desk out of fear and obeyed.

"Tamaki tried to change my mind. But..." Haruhi paused. This was the moment. From this point onwards, everything would be different. But Haruhi had made up her mind. She took one final deep breath and said, "I chose you."

Hikaru stared at her with wide eyes, not believing his ears. _ Did she just say that she chose me?_ Hikaru wondered.

"Yes. I did," Haruhi smiled at Hikaru's surprised expression when she answered his silent question, "I didn't use ESP. And I will stand by this decision."

Hikaru continued to gap at her and then slowly smiled, "Good. Because I choose you too."

Haruhi stared up at him with wide eyes. Slowly, she returned the smile and said, "Great. But what are we supposed to do now?" Having never been in a relationship, Haruhi was clueless as to how she would now have to act as a girlfriend.

Hikaru blanked at her question. He laughed sheepishly as he said, "Well...I don't know either."

"Of course not," Haruhi said, "You're as deprived of a normal life as I am."

Hikaru scoffed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before?"

"...No," Hikaru mumbled.

Though the confession was supposed to prove her point, Haruhi felt a euphoria of happiness go through her. He would be her first boyfriend, while she was his first girlfriend. Outwardly, Haruhi replied gently, "You and Kaoru just keep pushing people away, huh?"

"Not anymore," Hikaru shook his head and stared meaningfully at Haruhi. Haruhi fought down a blush as he spoke his next words, "It's time for us to re-enter the real world."

* * *

Kyouya was typing away on his laptop, finishing his report on Konachimi, which he was going to submit to the court, when some one barged in. Or outside. Normally, Kyouya would be working in the Third Music Room or in his classroom during break, but it was such a nice day out. So, he decided to break routine and go up on the roof to get some fresh air. Looks like this other person had the same idea.

"Oh! Hi Kyouya, I didn't expect to see you here!" Kumiko jumped when he noticed Kyouya sitting against one of the edges of the roof with his laptop. Her voice was hitched from panic.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at her. She was disheveled and looked like she was running away from someone, or something. Kyouya looked over the roof's ledge to see a group of students outside repeating the words 'Kumiko' and 'scandal'. The boy immediately understood the situation. "Get used to it. You're a novelty now. This incident will go down in infamy," Kyouya said.

Kumiko raised an eyebrow, "Copying Roosevelt now?"

"The Pearl Harbor has been drilled into my mind ever since elementary school."

"Ah. I see," Kumiko nodded as she patted down her clothes, which were ruffled from her running.

Kyouya dully noted that she was no longer wearing the stuffy girl's uniform, but a green skirt with gray leggings and a dark blue button down shirt. Kyouya continued to type away and silence ensued. Finally, Kumiko said, "Isn't it funny? After all that happened, we're sitting here, talking about Pearl Harbor."

"Pearl Harbor was a big thing."

"I know, but still. It's nice."

Kyouya turned away from his laptop and stared at the girl who was now sitting not two feet away from him on the gravel. "It can always be this nice. Things are finally getting settled," Kyouya remarked, trying to make his tone nonchalant.

Kumiko nodded, "I know. But I can't stay here. There's a mob down there, paparazzi, and people that I've hurt deeply. I can't stay here." Kumiko sighed, "Plus. I have to go home and tell my dad everything. He won't be happy. Actually he isn't thanks to you." Kumiko turned and glared at Kyouya.

Kyouya raised and eyebrow, "What did I do?"

"You freaking told him about the scandal, you twit!" Kumiko said and swatted Kyouya's shoulder.

"Ow," Kyouya dulled said.

"That did not hurt."

"No it didn't. And it wasn't me who spilled. Tamaki's father told your father. Besides, now you have one less among your million confessions."

"Ohhh," Kumiko frowned. "I guess I have Tamaki to thank for. Like father, like son."

"What do you think of Tamaki?" Kyouya asked when he noticed her whimsical tone.

"I think he's a great leader, despite his idiotic ways. Very charismatic character and a good person. But...I guess that describes almost everyone in the Host Club."

"Hmmm. So what do you think about the others?"

"Hunny is one of the most wise and perceptive people I've ever met. Mori, the same, but he only says things when necessary. You are deceptive and sneaky, but you're a great person on the inside," Kumiko blushed when she voiced out her thoughts and took in Kyouya's surprised expression, which he hid quickly. "Anyway. Haruhi is the best-est girl friend I could ever have. I really do wish we're BFF's. And the twins...though jerks, they're lovable and dependable...in certain cases."

"You're not making a distinction between them," Kyouya raised his eyebrow again, "Why is that when you know there's a difference?"

"I..."

"Don't be afraid," Kyouya urged, he had turned his attention away from his laptop now.

"Hikaru is a great friend, though more rude and blunt at times. And Kaoru is very sweet."

Kyouya sighed, "I did not get dumped just so that you will not accept and acknowledge your own feelings. I need to have a lasting impact."

"But what merits will there be for you?" Kumiko asked, trying to change the topic.

"I get to have you remember me in good memory. Thus, you will introduce me to your father with nice words," Kyouya did not miss a beat, "Now confess already."

"Fine," Kumiko pouted, "I love him." Kumiko inwardly gasped in wonder at her confession. It had been so easy to confess, She really did love Kaoru, despite her reserves and guilt at having the feelings. Somehow, he had become her everything and the very person that kept her sane and good. Kumiko smiled at her revelation and then taunted at Kyouya, "There, happy?"

Kyouya tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. Despite everything, he still had feelings for her. And worse, it wouldn't go away even with him knowing how they would never work out. They were too different people. Still, jealousy and sadness welled inside him when she confessed his feelings to him. Kyouya turned to her and plastered on a fake smile, "Very."

"You're not," Kumiko whispered, "Oh! I'm so sorry. I really shouldn't have said that." Kumiko immediately stood up on her knees and stood in front of Kyouya. Brashly, she took one of his hands, "Please know that I do love you too! You're such a good friend, and I don't think I'll be here right now without you."

Kyouya slowly smiled one of his rare tiny smiles. "I know." He pulled her into a loose hug, and Kumiko pressed her face against his neck. The boy inwardly sighed at the bittersweet moment. She had no idea of the effects she had on him. She was supposed to be afraid of him. Yet, here she was, trying to comfort him for something that she had unintentionally caused.

The two stayed in that position for a while until Kumiko realized that the laptop was crushed against her stomach uncomfortably. She pulled away slowly and smiled at him.

"Ow... your laptop was hurting me." At this, the boy chuckled and saved the file he was working on and closed his laptop. Kumiko pouted, "Laughing at other people's pain is not nice." That only caused him to laugh harder.

When Kyouya stopped laughing, Kumiko sighed and got up from their position on the roof. "Time to go. Break time is up." Kyouya stood up to follow her while making sure to carefully retrieve his laptop, but he stopped when his cell phone rang.

"You go ahead," Kyouya said, "I need to take this call."

Kumiko nodded and left with a wave.

Finally when she had left, Kyouya turned to look at the caller ID on his phone and cursed. He quickly opened the phone and snapped, "What is it?"

"Kyouya-sama!" the guard Kyouya had stationed at Konachimi's position exclaimed, "There is a woman here. She says her name is Mitsuki."

"What does she want?"

"She came to talk to the prisoner."

Kyouya quirked an eyebrow at hearing this piece of news. "Why would she want to see him?" Kyouya mused quietly

"Excuse me, Kyouya-sama?"

Kyouya rolled his eyes at his employee's incompetence. "Let her in and watch her carefully. Make sure Konachimi doesn't do anything funny either."

"Yes, sir!" the young guard saluted even while knowing that his employer was not present. He then turned to the dark haired woman and shuddered. She could only be described in one word: creepy.

Though Mitsuki had cleaned up and bandaged her wounds, her dark hair, pale face, and crazed expression still brought on a feeling of horror. The guard quickly ushered her in while looking at anywhere but her face.

Mitsuki followed the guard with hollow eyes. She did not know why she was there herself, but a force seemed to pull her. Though insane, Mitsuki was not stupid. She had spent years under the wrath of Konachimi, and she wanted nothing more than his demise. Thus, Mitsuki could only conclude vaguely that she came to gloat.

"We are here," the guard's voice broke into her thoughts.

Mitsuki nodded and went down into the basement with the guard following closely behind her. Her eyes soon fell upon Konachimi's bent over figure. His wrists were chained to the walls, and he was sitting on a stool with his legs tightly bound against the stool's legs. When he heard them coming, he immediately looked up.

"Came to interrogate me more?" the despicable man spat.

The guard's hand immediately flew to his nightstick. Belatedly, Mitsuki noticed that Konachimi was badly beaten, and her whole being felt better.

"No," the guard said tersely, "You have a visitor."

Konachimi's eyes finally rested on Mitsuki, and he smirked. "I see."

Mitsuki immediately felt chills running down her spine. The look he was giving her was that same predatory expression he had whenever he was about to beat her. Behind Mitsuki, the guard tapped his nightstick against his palm in warning, and Mitsuki was grateful.

"Hello Seto," Mitsuki said in a low voice.

Konachimi rose an eyebrow, "You're improved...a little."

Hearing his demeaning voice, Mitsuki immediately let out a lunatic growl, "WAtch YouR MOUth!"

The man laughed at hearing her speak fluctuations. "Oh, my little Mitsuki. You're still as crazy as ever." The woman continued to glare at him while letting out the growl of a bloodthirsty wolf. "But, that's what ultimately saved me," Konachimi continued, "If you weren't so crazy as to fall in love with me in the first place, you wouldn't be in this position right now. Ahhh, I remember the good ol' days, when you were an up and coming musician. I do believe that you were the main vocalist in the Japanese Opera House. Instead, you gave all your money and prestige to me out of some insanity called love. Oh, how I should thank you for all that insanity of yours."

Seeing her enraged expression, Konachimi laughed merrily, "Looks like I ruined one more woman's future. Gosh, I am amazing. I'm on a role aren't I?"

"You're a despicable lowlife," Mitsuki hissed.

"Awww, did I hit a nerve?" Konachimi grinned, "But then again, I'm not supposed to be the one gloating right now aren't I?"

The guard could not help but notice the oddity in the pair's conversation. It seemed as if being chained to a wall and bound for life-in-prison did not affect Konachimi's power over Mitsuki at all. The guard's muscle's wound and he became tense. He knew something bad was going to happen soon.

Mitsuki let out a scream of rage and pounced at Konachimi. Immediately the man maneuvered himself so that he would cushion himself from her impact while making it seem like he would protect her from the fall. Mitsuki's eyes widened when she noticed that she did not harm him but almost harmed herself. Her atrophied mind failed to notice Konachimi's manipulation, and she stared up at him with wonder.

"WhY?" she whispered brokenly.

"Because," Konachimi whispered back gently while his eyes gleamed with evil intent, "I still need you to do something for me." Konachimi indicated to the wound around his neck by exposing it to her. "Find Kumiko Sakurai, the girl who did this, and kill her," Konachimi whispered while grazing his nose gently against Mitsuki's hair. Immediately, the gesture of affection spell-bounded Mitsuki, and the crazed woman nodded as if hypnotized.

The guard, feeling odd about the situation and confused, finally broke up the odd pair and led Mitsuki out. His muscles were still tense; he was not aware that the 'something bad' had already happened. Such was the nature of rookies.

* * *

**Gasp! There's a development between Konachimi and Mitsuki. And Haruhi cursed in this chapter! Imagine that. Hope the conversation between Kyouya and Kumiko wasn't so depressing. I really wanted to make this chapter more well-rounded and not all about Kumiko, but I sorta messed up in the middle. Anyway, don't forget to review!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Kumiko slipped into her dress for the evening with bittersweet satisfaction. It was a beautiful gown. Dark blue and sequined with gray beads, the maxi dress made her feel like a goddess. It was one-shouldered and had a sash run down her front. The dress was one-hundred percent silk, and Kumiko winced when she remembered the price-tag for the dress. It had been expensive, even for her. Her father had given the dress to her before she left, and it was definitely her favorite.

The girl smiled sadly at the memory and continued to get ready. It would be her last day at the school. The next day, she would be hopping on to first flight back to the U.S. Kumiko winced at the thought. Despite everything, she was not ready to leave. She let out a disappointed sigh, and completed her attire by grabbing her black hand bag and putting on a pair of stilettos. Her her neck dangled at crystal pendant, complete with a thin platinum silver chain. Matching earrings were also attached to her ears. Kumiko looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her reflection looked horribly perfect. It did not suit her mood at all. Kumiko scowled at it.

Getting into the car and even managing to drive to the school was a nightmare, but she got through it. She may have contemplated driving off the bridge once or twice, but Kumiko needed to tie up loose ends. The end had come, and she needed to finally tell her friends the truth.

Right after she had talked with Kyouya that day, Kumiko realized that she could not stay in Japan. To be constantly wanting Kaoru and not being able to fulfill that need would kill her. The guilt and self-disgust she had would spread like poison and kill whatever relationships she had. So, she had decided to bite the dust and leave. Leaving was the easiest and best option. The distance would allow her heart to mend itself. In time, the Host Club would forget her and she them. She was a train-wreck, and they were kindhearted, though frivolous, beings protected from all the bad in the world.

She smirked wickedly at her own self-mockery.

_Yes_, she thought, _We'll see just how much everyone will despise me when I come out with the whole truth. _

Though Kyouya was the long exception, Kumiko had already long-ago determined that his lack of spite was due to his own shortcomings.

As she drove up to the parking deck, Kumiko could not help but notice the joviality around her. It made her smile sadly to see that all her peers could be so happy and carefree while she had to pay for her mistakes. The girl quickly ended her thoughts once she parked and stepped out of her car. She would not ruin the evening for the rest of her classmates. A few classmates stopped on their way to smile and compliment Kumiko on her dress and car. Others gawked at her, not believing that the girl who almost ruined Ouran's reputation dared come to such festivities. Kumiko endured through it all with smiles and false pleasantries.

She ignored the minority hostile looks and walked to the area of the school that was hosting the event. The dance was to be held at the main cafeteria of the school. The courtyard outside the cafeteria would also be used for the dance as an extra dance floor and strolling area. It was only after Kumiko registered at the front desk for the dance that she realized that she was glaringly alone. She did not have a date, or even friends with her. Kumiko fought the urge to hug herself awkwardly and strolled calmly over to the refreshment table. Her confidence was all a bluff, of course.

Kumiko let out a sigh as she surveyed the food displayed in front of her. Finally, she plucked a grape and popped it into her mouth.

"Out of all the food here, you choose to eat a grape," a voice sounded behind her.

Kumiko jumped and spun around. In front of her stood Haruhi Fujioka with a sheepish smile on 'his' face. "Yes, well, I'm not that hungry," Kumiko countered and then mentally slapped herself. After all, why would she be standing by the refreshment table if she were not hungry?

Haruhi smirked at her, showing Kumiko that 'he' knew exactly what she was thinking. "Hmm, I think I'll get some fatty tuna," Haruhi grinned and reached for a plate.

"All this time and you still haven't tried it?" Kumiko asked curiously.

"Yes. The club tries to prevent me from trying. They think I'll leave them once I do," Haruhi replied nonchalantly while looking around for the Host Club members. Satisfied that none were spying on them, Haruhi quickly shoveled the food into 'his' mouth.

Kumiko let out an amused grin at the 'boy's' antics. "Will you?" Kumiko asked.

Haruhi did not answer. Instead, 'he' gave Kumiko a pointed stare, "The real question is: Will _you_ leave us?"

Kumiko looked away, face filled with shame. "You know I can't stay," Kumiko whispered, "I'm tying up loose ends tonight."

"Saying your final farewell?" Haruhi asked with hurt in her eyes.

"Yes."

Haruhi sighed, "We'll miss you."

"I doubt it," Kumiko huffed, "Not when I tell you guys everything."

"Everything?" Haruhi asked curiously, "What do you mean?"

Kumiko ignored her question. Instead, she said, "The music's starting. Let's dance." Haruhi sighed as 'he' allowed the girl to drag 'him' to the dance floor. Several other female classmates of theirs watched with envy.

"By the way, where's Hikaru and Kaoru?" Haruhi asked.

Kumiko visibly stiffened at the mention of their names and quickly shrugged, "How should I know? I just got here a few minutes ago."

"True," Haruhi nodded.

They continued to dance, with a reasonable distance between them. They did not want to create anymore rumors than there already were. And Haruhi was afraid that one more rumor would just break Kumiko. Though, the other girl proved time and again that she was strong and unaffected by poisonous tongues.

"So what will you do once you get back to U.S?" Haruhi asked.

"Clean up the mess I created," Kumiko sighed, "I won't lie to you. There will be a lot of...consequences for what I did."

Haruhi's eyes widened, "But none of this was your fault!"

Kumiko gave 'him' a cold look, "Do you have any idea how much in deep shit I am? I tried to cover my tracks back in the U.S. Now, this whole mess with Konachimi is unraveling."

"Wait what?" Haruhi gave her a confused look, "Why would you be covering tracks in U.S?"

Kumiko paled at her slip up. She had almost told Haruhi about her crimes back home. Kyouya had not told Haruhi and the rest of the club about what she did before she came to Japan. But it was now or never. Kumiko needed to tell.

"Didn't Kyouya tell you? I killed someone," Kumiko whispered into Haruhi's ear.

Haruhi froze upon hearing. For seconds, they both stood motionless. Then, Haruhi broke out of her grip and ran. This time, Kumiko could not fight the urge to hug herself.

* * *

"Well, that was just lovely," Kyouya said sarcastically.

He had watched the girl and 'boy' interact from across the ballroom. After seeing that Kumiko was alone, Kyouya ditched his dark corner in the room and walked up to the distressed girl.

"You could have told Haruhi later," Kyouya said as he took her hand and led her into a waltz.

"Save your sarcasm," Kumiko bit back at her friend, "I know that I just messed things up even more."

"Haruhi really might hate you now."

At those words, Kumiko bit her lip and tried to stop the tears from forming in her eyes. "She was afraid of me. Her eyes...they were filled with fear."

"It'll all work out," Kyouya reassured, putting his hand lightly on top of her shoulder. However, even he felt uncertainty tugging at the back of his mind.

Kumiko turned and smiled earnestly at him. "Thank you."

Kyouya could not help but notice that her eyes betrayed her hurt and sadness. He gave a small meaningless chuckle, "You've already said that."

"One last dance?"

The boy stared at her for a moment, frowning. "You're not making this easy," Kyouya finally breathed out before guiding them into a waltz.

"Making what easy?"

"Getting over you."

"Oh," she blinked and awkwardly turned away to look at the rest of the dancers.

Everyone was dressed in their best dresses and suits. Her eyes scanned the room, noticing that all the members of the Host Club were present. Kumiko made a mental note to ask Kyouya why the Host Club was present before continuing her examination. Her eyes roved until they feel on a pair of gold orbs. Their eyes locked for a moment, before Kumiko looked away, flushing.

Kyouya smirked at her discomfort and idly twirled a loose strand of her hair around his finger. An awkward moment of silence passed before Kyouya chose to speak again. "It was worth it."

"What?" Kumiko asked, jerking her head away from the dancers to look in his eyes.

He didn't elaborate. Instead he said, "I'm glad I got to know you, Kumiko Sakurai."

"You deserve someone better," Kumiko murmured, unable to keep their gaze as she inwardly contemplated on golden eyes and orange hair. "You deserve to be first choice."

"Thank you," Kyouya grinned sardonically at her.

Despite the situation, Kumiko could not help but shake her head and laugh. "I'm being serious."

"And I'm being serious when I say that you deserve to be happy too."

Kumiko shook her head and closed her eyes. She had come to say good-bye, not to talk about what-if's. Kumiko took a deep breath, mustering her courage to say good-bye. "Kyouya," Kumiko said calmly, "I came here tonight to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a voice broke in between them. "Sorry to interrupt, but could I borrow the lady?" The two sprung apart before turning to face the intruder.

"Kaoru!" Kumiko gasped when she realized who it was.

He gave her an unreadable look before turning face Kyouya. "I hope you don't mind."

Kyouya gave a strained smile before nudging Kumiko to go. "Not at all."

Kumiko shot Kyouya a glare before following Kaoru off the dance floor and outside.

* * *

She had cornered him after his dance with Kumiko. Immediately, Kyouya knew that this was not going to be an easy conversation.

"Did you know?" Haruhi asked at once.

Kyouya looked away from her with an uncharacteristically guilty look. "Yes."

"And the others?"

"The don't know either."

Pregnant silence filled the space between them before Haruhi spoke up again. "Why didn't you tell us?" Haruhi demanded, anger laced in her words.

"We were trying to protect you."

"Bullshit." Haruhi was beyond enraged. They did not need protecting.

If Kyouya hadn't been feeling so guilty, he would have been surprised at Haruhi's cursing. Nevertheless, he was too busy trying to calm a rising storm to take notice.

"Protect us? We do not need to be protected," Haruhi snarled, "What? Did you think that we're all innocents and would be tainted by this or unable to handle the implications?"

"No that's not it at all!" Kyouya argued.

"Oh then what is it? Were you trying to blow over and leave us blind to the fact that _she's a criminal_? You should have warned us."

Haruhi had gone too far. Kyouya spun around and faced her with a frightening glare. "Enough. Do I need to remind you that Konachimi almost raped her and blackmailed her?"

"Those are entirely different cases," Haruhi glared back.

Kyouya sighed and rubbed his eyelids, feeling a headache coming up. There was no way Haruhi would let the matter rest until he told her the whole truth. Besides, there was also the others that needed to be dealt with. "Perhaps I should have told the whole story."

Startled, Haruhi gazed suspiciously at him, "What do you mean?"

"Gather the others and meet at the courtyard in ten minutes," Kyouya ordered while walking away, "It's time for all of you to know the truth."

* * *

They had not talked since the day she woke up after the incident with Konachimi. Inwardly, Kumiko debated with herself. He had already practically professed his love for her on that day, and she returned his feelings. But... Kumiko bit her lip and felt her head start to ache. She couldn't deal with this. Whatever relationship they had or could have had was shot to hell.

Meanwhile, Kaoru contemplated on what had led to this moment. After Hikaru had talked to him, Kaoru had decided that he would not let her slip away. Seeing Hikaru and Haruhi together only further strengthened his resolve. He had spent the remainder of the week preparing for this moment. Rejection or not, Kaoru was determined to get through to her thick skull.

"I wanted to talk to you before you leave tomorrow," Kaoru started.

Kumiko did not look at him. Instead, her eyes remained fixed on the ground. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that she was ignoring him. Kaoru paused, waiting for a reaction. Finally, it came in the words: "Well, talk."

Kaoru grit his teeth in annoyance at her stubbornness, "You're making this really hard."

Kumiko chuckled and finally turned to look him in the eyes, "That's the second time I've heard that today." Their eyes once again locked. Kumiko felt her heartbeat stop and then pound like she had just run a marathon. She couldn't deny the spark between them. And with each second, she felt her resolve to stay away slip. Then, all too soon, reality came crashing down, and Kumiko remember who they were. And what she was. "What were you going to say?" Kumiko asked, breaking eye contact.

Kaoru sighed at the lost contact and motioned for her to follow him as he went to a secluded area of the garden. Kumiko noticed that they were once again in the rose maze. This time, however, they were near a fountain of Aphrodite holding a basin of water. Kumiko kept her eyes trained on the fountain, not daring to look at him, while Kaoru kept his eyes on her. Despite her imperfections and flaws, in his eyes, she was perfect. They were both just messed up people who needed a chance. They needed each other.

After another moment of silent contemplation, he finally spoke. "It is amazing. A month is all it took. I really wish that everything is back to normal...but for some sick reason, I actually like this." Kaoru paused, feeling his heart beat a mile a minute as anxiety and nervousness pooled inside him.

"I love you."

He turned to look at her and was not surprised when he saw her distressed look.

"No..no, no, no, no, no! Why?" she asked tearfully.

Seeing her reaction, Kaoru felt as if a knife was being stabbed in his chest and twisted. Rejection stung, but Kaoru remained cool. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the shining coins in the pool. For a moment, he wondered if making a wish or praying would help.

"I...just thought you should know," Kaoru exhaled and rubbed his eyes, trying to soothe the ache in his eyes from the tears that were threatening to form. Hurt and disappointment he had never felt before overwhelmed him, and Kaoru felt as if his soul were being torn out of his body. "I should go," Kaoru muttered and turned his back to her.

In that moment, he failed to see her biting her lip with indecision. He also failed to see tears of her own spilling from her eyes. Nor did he see her clutching her chest with pain. And lastly, he did not see the emotion that shown like flames in her eyes. So he was completely unprepared when slender fingers grasped his arm and pulled him back.

Kaoru only registered two things in that moment. One. Her soft body was pressed against his in an embrace he had only dreamed of. And two. Her lips were sliding on top of his, urging him to return her passionate kiss.

He froze for a second, not registering that _she _was kissing _him_. Once he did, Kaoru grasped her hips, pulling her even closer to him as he opened his mouth to allow her curious tongue entrance. Her hands weaved into his hair, feeling the soft texture, while purposefully messing it up. He moaned out her name in a whisper of prayer and her breasts pressed soothingly against his chest. His moans encouraged her, and she backed up to lean against the fountain and let him corner her.

He let out a sigh and broke off their heated kiss to nip and suck at her neck and earlobe. Tasting the soft silky flesh, Kaoru could not resist biting the skin. Kumiko let out a hiss of pain and in revenge gripped his shoulders tightly while calling his name.

It was only when he whispered her name out loud again, that she realized what she was doing. At once, Kumiko broke out of their heated embrace and walked away to cool down.

Dazed from the sudden stop, Kaoru stayed in place at the side of the fountain, gathering his thoughts. He missed the sudden lack of warm. But when he heard her next words, rage shot through him.

"I shouldn't have done that," Kumiko murmured.

At once, guilt overflowed in her. She scolded herself for leading him on. And even worse, for indulging in her own fantasies. That one kiss threatened every decision that Kumiko had made.

"Why?" Kaoru asked at once, angry at her sudden change in attitude. "Don't tell me you didn't feel that _that _was right!"

She didn't answer him. He let out an annoyed growl. In a few quick and long strides, Kaoru approached her and forced her to look at him. "Answer me, goddamn-it!" Kumiko looked up at him, letting him see the tears that were flowing freely from her eyes.

"I don't know!" she cried, "It was...impulsive. Stupid."

"Stupid," Kaoru hissed while inwardly feeling guilt at seeing her cry. "Tell me something. Do you love me?" Kumiko once again looked away. "Answer me!"

"Why do you love me?" Kumiko finally asked him instead.

Kaoru did not know whether to laugh or to cry at her stubbornness to answer him. However, he decided to humor her. "Because...we're meant to be together."

"There's no such things as soul mates or 'the one'," she shot back.

"Do you really believe that?" Kaoru asked, surprise evident in his tone.

Kumiko looked away and shrugged.

Kaoru sighed. "Look...I love you because you aren't perfect." Carefully, Kaoru reached for a slim hand and held it gently in his grasp. "You're messed up, broken, and quite frankly a train wreck. And I'm one too. I want us both to heal...together. I want to help you."

"Do you even know what I really did?" Kumiko asked, doubt evident in her voice.

"Last night, Kyouya called me. He told me everything," Kaoru whispered.

Kumiko's eyes widened. She gazed at his handsome face, waiting for him to pull the punch line and run away. He never did. Instead, Kaoru tenderly raised the hand that wasn't holding hers to cup her cheek. "Give me some credit," Kaoru grinned, "I'm strong and I'm not afraid."

Kumiko truly looked at him for the first time that evening. She saw the emotions flying across his handsome face. Hurt, anger, love, and hope. Kumiko bit her lip and wondered if the same emotions were displayed on her face as well. She loved him. There was no denying that. But...could she...would she really keep denying them the happy ending they both wanted? A different kind of resolve shown on her face.

She opened her mouth to answer his silent question.

"Kaoru...I-"

All of a sudden, she was interrupted.

"KUMIKO SAKURAI! DIE!"

With the click of a gun being fired and the resounding 'bang', Konachimi had exacted his revenge. And before his eyes, Kaoru saw his worst nightmares become reality.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

**A/N: **(hides in a corner) Please don't kill me! Sorry about the evil cliffhanger. I know that this chapter was pretty rushed, but I'm trying to finish this story. One more chapter guys, and I'll be finally done with this story. Please review, and tell me what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, my dear readers, it's been a long, fun, and arduous journey, but it's finally over. I want to give special thanks to everyone who's supported me and this story. To my fans who had read this story since its beginning, thank you for staying with me for so long. So with that said, here is the finale.

* * *

**The hospital was white. It was a color that symbolized many things. Purity. Hope. Death. Kaoru couldn't help but think that the last applied the most to his situation. He paced back and forth in the waiting room. Hikaru sat on couch with Haruhi, both staring at him with concern. Kyouya was silently talking to a doctor and running through records on his laptop. Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori were still at school, settling the mess that the night had become.

Kaoru kept replaying the events in his head.

_Mitsuki had so suddenly appeared. Before he knew it, Kumiko had been shot. A spray of blood gushed from her chest, and she collapsed into him._

_"NOOOOOO!" Kaoru shouted while clutching her body close to him. "Kumiko!"_

_Her eyes had already become unseeing. "K-Kaoru...I wanted to tell you..."_

_"No, don't talk," Kaoru said as people rushed out to see what was going on. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mitsuki laughing manically while being apprehended by the school's guards, Kyouya was talking fast into his cell phone, no doubt calling an ambulance, and the rest of the school was staring on. "Save your energy. Tell me everything later."_

_Kumiko shook her head, "I need t-to tell you...I'm so sorry."_

Kaoru shook his head and gritted his teeth. Sorry wasn't enough. 'Kumiko, you better not leave me,' Kaoru thought.

_

* * *

_She hadn't imagined it to be like this. A dark abandoned parking lot filled with fog. It was the stuff of horror movies, not a weird vision someone had right before dying. They again, death was a big part of horror movies.

"No surprise here," Kumiko sighed, "My life is one big horror movie."

"My, my," a soft voice said, "I didn't expect you to turn out so cynical."

Kumiko spun around and gasped when a figure dressed in pristine business attire walked up to her. "M-mom?"

"Hello, dear," the elder woman smiled. "I've missed you."

Kumiko could not believe what she was seeing. Before she knew it, she was seven again and rushing into her mother's arms. "I've missed you too," Kumiko whispered while choking on sobs. "Please don't leave again. I need you."

Tears of her own appeared on Celina's face, "I know, I know. And I'm so sorry that I left." Kumiko hugged her mother tighter at those words and buried her face into her mother's chest. "But I can't stay. Better yet, you can't."

"Why, mom? What do you mean?" Kumiko asked childishly, "We're together again, and we can be, forever."

Celina shook her head, "I'm so sorry. Everything was my fault. I should have never left."

"But it wasn't your fault. That bad man attacked us," Kumiko said. "But why are we here, mommy?"

Celina gazed at the dark lot with sad eyes, "This is where it all began. I've caused your father's downfall and your loss of innocence." Turning back to her daughter, Celina asked, "Do you believe in heaven?"

Kumiko shrugged, "I thought I did. But then you died, our house became ruined with alcohol and whores, and...well...after the things I did, I'm not sure I even want to believe in heaven anymore." Celina let out a muffled cry and held Kumiko even closer to her. "Does heaven exist, mommy?"

Celina shook her head, "I can't tell you that."

"I'll take that as a no."

"No," Celina shook her head, "For me, your friends, your father, and Kaoru, please pray and believe in heaven."

"For you, I will," Kumiko nodded. "But, they're not my friends anymore," Kumiko shook her head, "And how do you know about Kaoru?" Without realizing, Kumiko had grown a foot in height and was now back to her original height.

"My, how you've grown," Celina took her daughter's hands softly, "I wish I was there to see you, help you."

Kumiko bowed her head, "I wish your were there too."

"But as to your questions, walk with me. I want to show you something."

Kumiko followed after her mother, who was walking to a set of stairs she had not noticed before. After climbing seemingly endless flights of stairs, Celina stopped at a door and turned around to look back at Kumiko. It then dawned on Kumiko on what she was about to see.

"No, I don't want to," Kumiko turned around to leave but the stairs were already gone.

"You need to see this, Kumiko," Celina said and gently tugged on her daughter's hand.

Kumiko resisted at first, before finally relenting. Slowly, she opened the metal door and walked inside.

The first thing she saw was an operating table with doctors and nurses buzzing around it. As she drew closer, she saw that it was herself lying on the table. An oxygen mask was attached to her face. She was hooked onto an IV, and a heart monitor showed her slow heart rate. Blood was coming out of the bullet wound in lazy streams.

Kumiko turned away from the gruesome sight and dry heaved. "Why are you showing me this?"

"To show you that you have an option, one that few of us rarely have," Celina said as she put a comforting hand on her daughter's hunched figure.

"What if I don't want to have an option?"

"I'm not done with the tour yet."

Kumiko followed her mother out to the waiting room. Her eyes bulged at the sheer number of people waiting out there, for her.

"See, you still have friends, and you're father is on a jet right now, rushing over here."

Kumiko slowly gazed around the room, seeing for the first time just how much her friends cared about her. Haruhi had tears running down her cheeks while Hikaru held her with a worried expression on his face. Tamaki and Hunny were crying their eyes out. Mori was nervously drumming his hands on his knees, showing his actual feelings for one. Kyouya was talking hurriedly to a nurse, his eyes and manner showing how much of a wreck he was. And lastly, Kaoru was angrily pacing in the waiting room, muttering under he breath.

"And they'll forgive you for all your past mistakes too," Celina said.

"Will they?" Kumiko asked as she looked at Kaoru, "I can't even forgive myself."

"There is a time and place for everything, even forgiveness. And right now, it is the time for you to forgive yourself." Kumiko looked at her mother, her eyes expressing her conflicted feelings. "I want to see you on the other side when it is the right time for you." Slowly, Celina guided Kumiko back to the operating room. "It's time for you to take a leap of faith."

Kumiko looked down at her body, "A leap of faith, huh?" Kumiko sighed and turned back to look at her mother, "I'm not good at those. You never taught me."

"Then it's time I taught you," Celina smiled sadly at her daughter, "I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

Kumiko gave her mother one last hug before turning to look down at the prone body. "It's funny. I never expected myself to be in this situation."

"I never did either," Celina sighed, "But know that I will always be looking after you. Try to prevent this from happening again, okay?"

Kumiko nodded, "Promise."

Just then, their conversation was interrupted by a loud beeping noise. "We're loosing her!" a doctor frantically yelled.

Kumiko looked back at her mother.

"Go! Now!"

And without looking back, Kumiko took her leap of faith. Just as her vision became whiter and whiter, Kumiko heard her mother's voice jokingly say, _By the way, good choice in men. Kaoru's got a nice butt. _

_

* * *

_Haruhi couldn't take it anymore. Abruptly, she stood up from her seat in the waiting room and walked out. Hikaru looked between her and Kaoru, not knowing which one to stay with. However, seeing Kaoru's expression, Hikaru knew that nothing could be done. The elder twin let out a sigh and quickly followed his girlfriend out.

"Haruhi?" Kaoru asked worriedly when he saw her leaning against a wall, looking completely defeated.

"I...don't know what to think," Haruhi said as she looked up at him. "I'm so worried about her. She's...my best friend. But now that I know everything..."

Hikaru shifted his weight from left to right, not knowing what to do. He was hardly good at comforting; he always left that kind of stuff to Kaoru.

"I want to forget this ever happened, forgive her."

"Then you should just do what you want to do," Hikaru said, not sure if what he said was the right thing to say or not. Haruhi looked at Hikaru with unsure eyes. "Screw the consequences. We only live once, right?" Hikaru continued. He was rewarded with a small chuckle from Haruhi.

"You're moral development isn't that advanced is it?" Haruhi asked jokingly.

Hikaru frowned, "Hey! That's not a very nice thing to say to your boyfriend, you know."

Haruhi nodded and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you."

* * *

Kaoru hadn't even noticed that Haruhi and his brother had gone before the nurse came in, asking where they were. Kaoru had shrugged, surprised with himself that he didn't actually care, while Kyouya said something about Haruhi and Hikaru taking a 'breather'. The doctor then came in with a tired expression on his face.

"How is she?" Kaoru immediately asked.

The doctor regarded him with a curious expression while saying, "She's fine now. You can be rest assured."

Almost immediately, Kaoru felt calm overtake him. He tuned out the rest of the doctor's words. She was fine. All the anxiety he had felt rushed out, and Kaoru collapsed onto a chair, feeling exhaustion overtake him.

"When can we see her?" Kyouya asked.

"She's still sleeping right now," the doctor answered, "But we've placed her in room 278. You can see her, but don't go in all at once. She needs peace and quiet for a full recovery."

"I understand doctor," Kyouya said, "Thank you."

With that, the group made its way to room 278. Once they were there, the friends looked in through the glass doors. They collectively gulped when they saw her prone and bandaged figure lying on the bed, hooked to various wires. They had never seen her this weak and fragile before.

"So...who wants to go in first?" Haruhi asked quietly.

All at once six different pairs of eyes turned to look at Kaoru. Kaoru nodded at them, whispering a quiet, "Thank you". He understood that they were giving him time. He was even more touched that Kyouya finally surrendered to him. He was expecting a fight between them on who got to see Kumiko first.

Kaoru stepped through the door and slowly walked to the chair next to Kumiko's bed. He sat down and stared. She was pale, deathly pale. Her hair was a matted mess. The hospital gown was definitely not flattering. And the wires coming out of her make her seem like some bionic monster. "Kumiko," Kaoru breathed out as he gingerly reached for her hand. To his pleasant surprise, it was warm. "Thank God," Kaoru whispered as he rested his forehead lightly against her knuckles.

He must have stayed like that for the rest of the night. The other host club members came in and out, before leaving. They had tried to get Kaoru away, make him get some rest. His mind was a mess and he was exhausted, but he knew that he could not leave her side. He wanted to be the first person she saw when she woke up.

When daylight broke the next day, Kaoru was awakened not so pleasantly by his aching back and neck. However, it was all made up for when he saw Kumiko staring at him.

"Kumiko?" Kaoru whispered, not daring to believe in his luck.

"Hmmm," she said dreamily, "My mom says that you have a nice butt."

For the first time in twelve hours, Kaoru felt a smile smile tug at the corners of his mouth, "And what do you think?"

"I think that I agree with her," Kumiko said. Her eyes were still dazed and not focused, but she could make out his face in the fog of her mind. "I came back."

"Yes," Kaoru smiled tearily as he took her hand and kissed it, "You did."

Kumiko stared at him. It was quiet, and Kaoru felt increasing unnerved by her gaze. "What?" he finally asked.

"You're crying...for me," Kumiko whispered and let out a light cough.

"Of course I'm crying!" Kaoru said exasperatedly, realizing that she still did not believe in his feelings for her. "What I said last night still holds. Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

Kumiko shook her head and only said, "Water."

Kaoru let out a sigh as he handed her the water container with a straw in it. "Well, to bad. I'm still going to tell you, and you're going to tell me whether you reciprocate them or not."

Kumiko looked at him beseechingly.

"I. Love. You. Kumiko," Kaoru said slowly but clearly, "And that's not going to change."

Kumiko's gaze slowly switched from his face to their hands. Without realizing how she knew, she knew that he had stayed the whole night. Suddenly, Kumiko felt her feelings coming out in a rush. It was as if the dam she had built ever since Stephen died suddenly broke. In a sudden rush, Kumiko felt her guilt, her past, and her sins rush away. It was all replaced by the warmth of her love for him, and she could not deny how good it felt. Kumiko looked back up at his face and smiled.

"I love you too."

Kaoru felt his mouth drop wide open. It was that easy? He had been expecting more cries and screams from her. Not this sudden...pleasantness.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Kumiko teased.

"Yes, please do," Kaoru said, still not believing what was happening.

"I. Love. You. Kaoru," Kumiko whispered out raspily, "And I'm sorry that it took me this long to finally tell you." Slowly, she raised his hand to her lips and lightly kissed it.

Kaoru's eyes burned with emotion as he saw her lips caress his hand. Happiness swelled inside him when he heard those words come out of her mouth a second time. Kaoru lightly cupped her cheek, indulging in the soft skin.

"Thank you."

"No," Kumiko lightly shook her head, "Thank _you_. You saved me." Kaoru looked down at her questioningly while continuing to softly stroke her cheek. "When I was gone..." she whispered, "I saw my mom...and I didn't want to leave. But then...I saw you...and everyone else." Kumiko choked back a sob. "I realized..."

"You wanted to stay with us?" Kaoru finished.

Kumiko nodded, smiling tearfully at him. Kaoru looked down at the heartbroken teen and couldn't help it anymore. Without a second thought, he bent down and claimed her lips. Kumiko immediately responded eagerly. It felt like they had waited lifetimes for this moment.

Slowly, they broke apart to resurface for air, reluctant to be separated again. Gently, Kaoru pecked her lips again before murmuring, "Don't strain yourself."

"Kissing you isn't going to strain me," Kumiko grinned up at him.

Kaoru only chuckled in response and lightly rested his forehead against hers. Both blissfully happy.

Their peaceful moment was broken quickly, however, when six teenagers rushed into her room.

"Kumiko!"

Kaoru had never seen a more beautiful sight that moment in his life then when she broke into a huge smile and beamed at their friends.

* * *

_One month later_

It was summer and school was out, finally. Ever since Kumiko came back to school after that incident, she had become some sort of a spectacle. Everyone treated her as a novelty item. Well, all except for her friends and Kaoru. Speaking of Kaoru...

Kumiko turned over onto her side and lightly poked Kaoru's exposed torso. She let her eyes rove over his form as he slowly woke up.

"Like what you see?" Kaoru teased.

"You know I love it," Kumiko replied as she lightly tugged at his arm. "Come on, you're going to get sunburned if you stay lying under the sun like that. Plus, all the other girls on this beach are staring, and I don't like that."

"Ohhh, jealous?" Kaoru grinned.

Kumiko rolled her eyes, "Don't flatter yourself. I'm just possessive of what's mine." Before she knew it, Kaoru's lips were latching onto her own. Kumiko smirked into their kiss, knowing that he always became 'affectionate' whenever she mentioned them as an item. Kaoru gently pulled her onto him, since she was still sore from her bullet wound.

"Well, then," Kaoru whispered huskily into her ear, "Why don't you just cover me from their eyes?"

Kumiko laughed and looked around them, seeing that they were attracting more attention rather than the opposite. "Hmm, I like that idea," Kumiko let her lips ghost over his ears, "But I don't think it's working." She quickly got up from him, pulling him up with her.

Kaoru pouted, "I was enjoying that."

"Yes, I know, but the others are waiting for us," Kumiko rolled her eyes.

Kaoru sidled up next to her as they began walking towards Tamaki's beach house. "So...I'm yours?" Kaoru grinned as he wrapped a sunburned arm around her shoulder.

Kumiko halted to a stop before carefully and shyly looking at him. She had never looked like that before, and Kaoru thought that it was quite cute on her. "If you want to be."

"Kumiko," Kaoru said sincerely as he raised her hand and gently kissed it, "Nothing would make me happier than being yours. And now that I think of it, I've been yours for a long time now."

The girl smiled widely and wrapped her arms around him in a bone-crushing hug. "Good, because I'm yours too."

Kaoru let out a small sigh of relief and returned her hug. Behind them, a person let out a soft cough. Both mentally groaned before breaking apart and seeing who was interrupting them.

Haruhi was standing in front of them with a on her lips. To her left was Hikaru, holding her hand. Behind them was the rest of the Host Club.

"Soo," Hikaru asked slyly, "Move past Third Base yet?"

"Hikaru!" Haruhi scolded while Kaoru shared a look with his brother. The rest of the Host Club either blushed or sputtered indignantly. Kumiko laughed.

Yes. Life was finally good.

_End._


End file.
